Alors c'est pas un rêve?
by GothSevBlack
Summary: Severus découvre qu'en réalité Lily ne l'a jamais laissé pour James Potter et que Harry Potter est leur fils, que ce passe t il alors? Quand les Malefoys viennent s'en mêler avec un étrange chien noir et un loup garou...Slashs dans la fic
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous je commence une troisième fic, qui a eut le temps de mûrir dans mon esprit puisque ça fait un petit moment que j'y pense et je me suis décidée enfin en ces temps malheureux à coucher mes idées et à vous en faire profiter.

J'entends déjà certains penser (à moins que quelques uns d'entre vous ne parlent tout seuls devant leurs ordinateurs ?) « Ouais cette espèce de féniasse, elle a déjà commencée deux fics, elle commence une troisième, alors qu'elle écrit une fois tout les 36 du mois… » Oui c'est vrai et j'assume !!!!! Le problème c'est que mes doigts et ma motivation sont beaucoup plus lent que mon esprit.

Sur ce je cesse de vous baratiner et je commence le chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : sans titre 1

Harry Potter était un petit garçon de 5 ans à l'esprit vif. En effet à son âge, la vie, et surtout ses tuteurs légaux, sa tante et son oncle, n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui loin de là. Et le porcin qui lui servait de cousin en rajoutait une couche. Mais même s'il ne disait rien la plupart du temps, il était quelqu'un de très intelligent. Il comprenait le monde autour de lui comme pouvait le comprendre un enfant de son âge qui a vécu de trop lourdes et malheureuses expériences.

Ses parents étaient morts, dans un accident de voiture. Son père était alcoolique… ? Harry savait qu'un alcoolique était une personne qui buvait beaucoup seulement il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être un mal surtout si on avait très soif. A part aller plus souvent aux toilettes…La tante Pétunia, la sœur de sa mère, lui donnait des tonnes de corvée à faire, enfin toutes celles qu'il pouvait faire. Tout les jours elle venait taper sur la porte de son petit placard et il devait s lever dans la minute qui suivait ou elle dirait à son mari qu'il avait traîné au lit.

Les monstres comme lui n'ont pas le droit de se reposer. Ils n'ont pas le droit de parler si on leur donne pas la permission, ils n'ont pas le droit de rire, ni d'avoir de jouets, ni d'avoir des amis, mais juste de rester dans leurs placards en attendant que les dîners entre amis, Noël, Pâques, les anniversaires se passent tout en regardant par la fente s'il y en avait une.

Harry faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait sans rien dire. Une fois, il avait eut le malheur de se plaindre, de dire une seule petite phrase et en aucun cas irrespectueuse que son oncle lui avait infligé une telle correction qu'il s'en souvenait encore. Pendant trois jours il n'avait put se lever et la tante Pétunia avait enfin daigné le soigner.

Aujourd'hui il était étendu dans son placard et pleurait silencieusement. Le soir même l'oncle Vernon avait un dîner d'affaire à la maison. Donc la tante Pétunia avait commencé le grand ménage et bien sûr avait donné deux fois plus de corvées au petit brun qui s'exécutait sans rien dire. Seulement après mangé et alors qu'il débarrassait, Dudley en train de manger un esquimau était arrivé dans la cuisine alors que ses parents regardaient la télévision dans le salon.

Harry se dit qu'il allait encore s'en prendre plein la tête par son cousin mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à tant de mesquinerie et de méchanceté de la part d'un enfant de son âge. Dudley avait enfoncé, du moins essayer, son esquimau dans sa bouche avant de s'allonger au sol et de commencer à pleurer. Des pas précipités se firent entendre et la tante Pétunia arriva, les yeux exorbités et se précipita sur son pauvre Dudleynouché.

Après des pleurs et des cris, l'oncle Vernon l'avait roué de coup pour avoir osé faire du mal à son fils, un enfant normal et respectable. Maintenant il était dans son placard, la douleur diffusée dans tout son corps. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement, si un des Dursley l'entendait il ne pourrait même pas se reposer. Si il avait assez de forces pour pleurer, il en avait assez pour faire son travail. Fatigué par la douleur et les pleurs il finit par s'endormir.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Severus Rogue était un homme des plus solitaire. Sa vie n'avait pas été des plus heureuse mais la chose qui lui avait fait le plus mal était la mort e Lily. Sa douce Lily. Elle avait été la seule à lui parler, en dehors de Lucius, quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Très vite une forte amitié était née entre eux qui avaient fini par se transformer en amour. Puis il était devenu mangemort, Lily avait eut peur semble t il et elle avait rejoint James Potter, son bourreau à Poudlard et ils avaient eut Harry.

Harry Potter celui qui avait défait Voldemort alors qu'il avait à peine un an. Et sa Lily était morte. Morte en protégeant la seule personne qui lui rappelait que James Potter avait encore vaincu. Mais pour l'instant il marchait dans le couloir de pierre pour se rendre au bureau du plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, Albus Dumbledore. Cette espèce de vieux baratineur glucosé, qui l'avait fait expressément demandé.

Il prononça le mot de passe et monta les escaliers en colimaçon, il entra dans la pièce après avoir frappé quelques coups. Le vieil homme était assis derrière son bureau l'air grave, caressant sa barbe et semblant en intense réflexion.

Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur le directeur ? dit il poliment.

Oui en effet Severus, asseyez vous, vous voulez un peu de thé ?

Non merci, grinça le maître des Potions, venez en au fait.

Il y a environs 6 ans, quand Lily Evans est tombée enceinte et s'est mariée avec James Potter, elle m'a remis cette lettre et soumit au Fidelitas afin que je ne dévoile son existence que sous certaines conditions, et que je ne puisse la lire. Et tout ceci pour vous la remettre.

Le vieil homme posa la lettre devant son employé, l'air grave.

Vous savez que le petit Harry a été placé chez Pétunia Dursley et son mari, Pétunia étant la seule famille qu'il reste à Harry.

En quoi cela me concerne t il ? demanda Severus, une douleur sourde inondant son cœur.

J'ai placé des sort d'alarme sur le petit afin de pouvoir agir au plus vite en cas d'attaque. Vous savez Lily savait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre et elle savait aussi par qui serait recueillit Harry. Elle m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre si, après trois ans passés chez sa tante, les alarmes se déclenchaient. C'est arrivé il y a deux heures. Ensuite il a fallu que je retrouve la lettre…

Severus ne dit rien. Mais en quoi cela le concernait il ? Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et Dumbledore semblait en savoir plus qu'il n'y paraîssait sur la situation. Pourquoi par Salazard lui disait il tout cela ? Il avait déjà assez souffert sans que ce vieux manipulateur retourne le couteau dans la plaie. Le directeur fit un signe vers la lettre et Severus la saisit d'une main tremblante avant de l'ouvrir.

_Severus mon amour,_

_Je sais que tu dois probablement me détester de t'avoir quitté pour James et je le comprends parfaitement. Seulement tu vois j'ai eut très peur et je me suis enfuit. Mais la réalité n'est pas celle que tout le monde croit. Si je t'ai laissé quand tu es devenu mangemort, c'est parce que je suis tombée enceinte. De toi. Et je voulais protéger notre enfant. James était mon meilleur ami et je me suis marié avec, il a accepté pour me protéger car il était amoureux de moi, comme tu le sais mais jamais nos relations n'ont été plus loin que l'amitié. Il est tellement dur d'écrire ça sur une lettre. D'ailleurs si tu la lis c'est que je dois être morte…Je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent et que tu as déjà presque deviné, Harry est ton fils Severus, pas celui de James. D'ailleurs il ne ressemble pas du tout à James mais à toi et ça sera de plus en plus flagrant en grandissant. Je suppose qu'il a du être placé chez Pétunia qui comme tu le sais déteste la magie plus que tout, et j'ai très peur qu'ils ne lui fassent du mal. Severus c'est ton fils je t'en prie protège le, enlève le à ces monstres et fait de lui quelqu'un de bien. Pour lui, pour moi, pour notre amour… Sache que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…_

_Ta Lily_

Severus avait sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Elle ne l'avait pas trahit ? Elle l'avait aimé…Tout ce temps…Il avait un fils. Leur fils à Lily et lui, le fruit de leur amour qui ne s'était jamais éteint mais aujourd'hui renforcé. Mais Harry était chez son oncle et sa tante. Severus tendit la lettre à Albus qui la lut rapidement.

J'imagine que vous saviez ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre sans même l'avoir lu, dit le professeur.

A quelques détail prêt…cependant, Lily n'a pas tort Harry est votre fils et il est de votre devoir d'aller vérifier si tout va bien, ensuite c'est à vous de prendre la décision de le prendre avec vous ou de le laisser là bas.

Mais enfin je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'un enfant, comment voulez vous que j'envisage de le prendre avec moi…

Enfin Severus vous n'êtes pas seul, pour l'instant vous devez y aller.

Le maître des potions serra les dents. Le gosse avait du tomber et se faire mal et donc les alarmes s'étaient déclenchée ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il se leva et partit rapidement en direction de la sortie du château et du domaine afin de pouvoir transplané.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il arriva devant une maison, identique à toutes celles de la rue. Il resta immobile quelque seconde avant de se rendre rapidement devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Il frappa trois petits coups secs à la porte, sa baguette en main cacher dans sa cape. Après avoir entendu des pas la porte s'ouvrit sur un gros moldu l'air peu aimable.

Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? demanda t il avec méfiance.

Je voudrais voir Harry Potter, dit simplement Severus.

Il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici, dit il en tentant de refermer la porte.

Severus glissa son pied avant qu'il ne puisse la fermer complètement et menaça le gros moldu avec sa baguette qui prit immédiatement peur. Le maître des potions entra et demanda à voir Harry. Le grossier personnage lui désigna le placard sous l'escalier avant de vite disparaître dans le salon. Severus ouvrit le placard tout en approchant doucement sa baguette et alluma la lumière. Immédiatement son cœur fut déchiqueter en millier de petits morceau et piétiné et son estomac retourné. Devant lui se tenait son fils, allongé, inconscient, ses lunettes cassées, avec des vêtements trop grands et déchirés, apparemment couverts de bleus et de sang à certains endroits.

Comment pouvait on faire ça à un enfant. Le maître des potions décida alors qu'il le prendrait avec lui et que même s'il ne savait pas s'occuper d'un enfant et bien il apprendrait et que Harry serrait toujours mieux avec lui qu'avec eux. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et la secoua doucement. Au bout d'une minute le petit ouvrit les yeux, révélant deux orbes vertes, identiques à celles de sa douce Lily.

Harry, comment tu te sens, tu peux marcher ? demanda doucement Severus.

J'ai mal, souffla le petit, comme s'il craignait de faire trop de bruit, vous êtes qui ?

Je suis Severus Rogue…ton…ton père, lâcha t il enfin. Tu vas venir vivre avec moi et plus personne ne te fera du mal d'accord ?

Harry releva doucement la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et lui demanda si c'était vrai, s'il ne rêvait pas. Alors Severus lui dit que non et le prit dans ses bras, remarquant qu'il ne pesait pas lourd. Il jeta un sort d'endormissement sur Harry puis partit sans rien dire au Dursley qui de toutes manières ne le méritaient pas. Il transplana à Poudlard, son précieux paquet dans les bras, ou Dumbledore l'attendait devant les portes du château. Mais Severus n'était pas d'humeur et il monta directement à l'infirmerie ou Mme Pomfresh le prit en charge.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Après l'avoir examiner et gavé de potions pendant vingt minutes sous le regard inquiet des deux hommes, elle le couvrit et se tourna vers eux le regard grave.

Il est assez faible, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Il est sous alimenté, et ce depuis un moment. Il est trop petit et trop maigre pour son âge. Il a reçu un violent coups à la tête mais ne devrait pas garder de séquelle. Quand aux blessures de ce soir, il a été battu. Certaines cicatrices date de plusieurs mois. Il a énormément besoin de repos, il est dans un état de fatigue extrême.

Severus soupira de soulagement avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme.

Tout ça c'est de votre faute, dit il avec force réveillant Harry sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Vous saviez qu'ils détestaient notre monde et vous l'avez quand même laissé là bas, vous rendez vous compte de tout ce qu'il a subit ? Comment avez-vous pu laisser une chose pareille arriver ?

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley étaient ses seuls parents vivants à ce jour.

Foutaises, cria Severus hors de lui, vous savez toujours tout, vous saviez que j'étais son véritable père et que ce n'était pas James Potter et vous n'avez rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je l'aurais élevé, j'aurais prit soin de lui, et même si je n'y connais rien au enfant, je l'aurais mieux fait que ces monstres de Dursley.

Je comprend votre colère Severus, je suis réellement désolé de ce qui s'est passé, plus jamais je ne ferais une erreur pareille.

A ça non plus jamais parce qu'à partir de maintenant JE m'occuperais de mon fils et je prendrais toute décision le concernant seul, vous lui avez déjà fait assez de mal comme ça.

L'infirmière toussa et leur montra que Harry était réveillé et les regardait l'air totalement perdu. Severus s'approcha alors doucement et s'assit sur le lit. Les deux autres s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as mal quelque part Harry ? demanda t il gentiment.

Je vais mieux merci monsieur, répondit Harry doucement d'une petite voie.

Harry nous devons parler de certaines choses, qu'as-tu comprit de la conversation que tu as entendu ?

Heu…Que le monsieur âgé avait fait une bêtise, et que James Potter n'est pas mon papa mais…mais que c'est vous.

Bien que sais tu de James Potter exactement ? Et la mort de ta mère ?

Tante Pétunia a dit que mon papa buvait beaucoup parce qu'il était alcoolique, c'est mal de boire beaucoup ? Mais si on a vraiment soif, pourquoi on devrait juste boire un peu ? Et puis elle a dit aussi que c'est à cause de ça que maman et lui son mort dans un accident de voiture.

Harry, je voudrais que tu m'écoute attentivement sans me couper, ce que je vais te dire risque d'être dur à comprendre et a accepter. Tu vois Harry la magie existe, et ceux qui manipulent la magie sont des sorciers, comme toi, comme moi, comme ta maman, comme James Potter et tout les deux ne sont pas mort dans un accident de voiture. Laisse moi te raconter. Il n'y a pas que des bons sorciers sur cette terre et c'est un des plus mauvais sorcier qui a tué tes parents.

Mais…Mais je suis vraiment un sorcier ? Et vous êtes vraiment mon papa ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu avant ?

Harry, écoute moi, tu es un sorcier, et je ne savais pas moi-même que j'étais ton vrai papa sinon jamais tu ne serais allé vivre avec eux, mais avec moi.

Et maintenant je vais vivre avec toi ? demande t il timidement.

Oui Harry, je suis ton vrai papa et je vais prendre soin de toi, se laissant aller à caresser la joue de son fils doucement.

Harry se laissa faire puis il s'approcha doucement de Severus et se serra contre lui alors que l'adulte l'entourait de ses bras.

Allez dors maintenant, tu dois reprendre des forces et demain nous parlerons plus et nous devons allez faire des courses, bonne nuit Harry, dit il en embrassant son front.

Bonne nuit…papa, dit Harry en souriant doucement.

Finalement sa vie avait été chamboulée ce soir mais il ne regrettait pas, il ne croyait pas encore à cette histoire de magie mais il avait un papa. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il lui faisait déjà confiance.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par l'infirmière. Elle déposa devant lui un plateau bien garni, avec des œufs, du bacon, des saucisses du jus d'orange et quelques viennoiseries. Harry mangea avec appétit, enfin selon lui, mais pas assez au goût de l'infirmière. Après le repas elle lui fit boire deux ou trois potions alors que son père arrivait. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry qui avait repris des couleurs.

Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormit ? demanda t il gentiment.

Oui, dit il doucement.

Bien, tu vas allez te laver et ensuite nous irons faire des courses.

Le petit brun hocha la tête avant que l'infirmière le guide jusqu'à la salle de bain. Severus put alors réfléchir. Harry lui ressemblait beaucoup tout de même. Il avait une peau aussi pâle que la sienne, des cheveux noirs corbeau comme lui et d'une certaine maigreur, bien qu'amplifiée par le manque de nourriture. Cependant il avait les yeux de sa douce Lily.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bains avec des vêtements que l'infirmière lui avait donné puis se dirigea vers son père en gardant le silence.

Bien nous allons aller au chemin de Traverse, c'est au cœur de Londres mais caché pour tout les moldus, dit Severus doucement. Les moldus sont les personnes qui ne sont pas des sorciers, qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. La bas nous t'achèterons des vêtements et de quoi égayer ta chambre au manoir et des jouets.

Harry ne dit rien, trop ému. Les dursley lui avaient toujours dit qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on dépense de l'argent pour lui. Il avait toujours récupéré les vêtements de Dudley, Et il avait toujours eut trop de travail pour avoir le temps de jouer, alors avoir des jouets…Severus regarda son fils, qui semblait gêner, se tordant doucement les doigts.

Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? demanda t il gentiment.

Non…je…sa va mais…pourquoi acheter des jouets ?

Eh bien pour que tu puisses t'amuser, répondit Severus, étonné de la question.

Mais, vous…vous avez dit manoir, et un manoir c'est très grand je l'ai entendu quand Tante Pétunia lisait un livre à Dudley, et avec le ménage, j'aurais pas le temps de jouer…

Le ménage ? Mais pourquoi pas Salzard veux tu faire le ménage ?

Chez Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon…

Tu ne retourneras jamais là bas !dit Severus avec une voie forte, faisant peur à Harry, puis s'en rendant compte il se reprend et attrape doucement son fils et l'installe sur ses genoux, mon chéri, commence t il s'étonnant lui-même, tu n'es plus chez ces gens, tu vas vivre avec moi au manoir Rogue, c'est la maison de nos ancêtre. A ton âge on ne doit pas faire le ménage, tu es un petit garçon tu as le droit de rire, de t'amuser, de te faire des amis…Comme tout les petits garçons. La façon dont ces montres ton traité est inadmissible. Tu comprends Harry ?

Oui, dit il doucement, je ne retournerais jamais là bas ? Vous promettez ?

Oui Harry, et tutoies moi, je suis ton père et …et je t'aime, je vais bien m'occuper de toi…, dit il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Harry sourit comme il n'avait jamais sourit et se serra contre Severus, qui rendit l'étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Harry dans les bras de son père qui caressait doucement ses cheveux avant de quitter l'infirmerie pour le chemin de Traverse.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Severus tenait la petite main d'Harry dans la sienne et ne marchait pas trop vite pour que son fils puisse le suivre. Par Salzard il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il parlait gentiment à Harry, lui donné des surnoms affectueux, avait des gestes affectueux envers lui…C'était ça être père ? Avoir envi de protéger un enfant au péril de sa vie, avoir mal au cœur en voyant ne serait ce qu'une once de tristesse dans le regard de son petit, vendre son âme au diable pour ne donner qu'une seconde bonheur et le voir sourire, le trouver tellement mignon, surtout après avoir subit tant de tragédie, qu'on transforme la pire terreur des cachots en papa poule ?

C'était probablement ça. Harry était son fils et même s'il ne le connaissait que très peu et avait même ignoré son existence jusqu'à quelques jours auparavant il ne pouvait empêcher une vague d'amour se répandre dans son cœur en le regardant. Harry était le fruit de son amour pour Lily et de celui de Lily pour lui, alors comment lui, Severus Rogue pouvait il s'empêcher de l'aimer ? D'aucune manière, il était voué à ranger son côté serpentard pour devenir un pouffsouffle en présence de son fils. Il suffisait de voir son ami Lucius avec son fils Draco pour savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son fils, et vit qu'il semblait émerveillé de out ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Si bien qu'il avait du mal à le suivre. Le maître des potions s'arrêta alors, son fils se tournant vers lui, l'air penaud comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Severus se baissa et le prit dans ses bras avant de reprendre son chemin. Le petit brun put alors tout admiré de ce monde inconnu à loisir.

Ils passèrent chez Mme Guipure, ou toute une nouvelle garde robe fut acheté pour le petit. Des pulls des pantalons, des chemises, des robes…Enfin tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'habiller. Etrangement, les couleurs qui allaient le mieux et les préférées d'Harry étaient le noir, le vert et l'argent. Ce qui aurait bien fait sourire Lily si elle avait été là. Severus l'amena chez Fleury et Bott et après avoir promit à Harry de lui apprendre à lire, il lui acheter que deux livre avec des images et plusieurs autres avec des textes faciles. Il lui fit choisir aussi sa première plume, rendant Harry ivre de joie. Il semblait étonnement avide de connaissance et de lecture. Il l'entraîna ainsi dans quelques magasins, achetant des meubles et des jouets pour sa nouvelle chambre au manoir.

Il emmena ensuite manger une glace et Harry lui confia que c'était la première fois qu'il en mangeait une mais qu'il trouvait ça très bon. Severus sentit de nouveau la colère poindre dans son cœur mais ne dit rien et termina sa glace en silence avant de reprendre Harry dans ses bras et de rentrer à Poudlard.

Le lendemain ils se rendirent au manoir, leur nouvelle demeure. Enfin nouvelle pour Harry. Severus ordonna aux Elfes de nettoyer et d'égayer le manoir, de manière sobre et chaleureuse pour qu'Harry s'y sente bien alors que lui allait aider Harry à aménager sa chambre.

Après un après midi à décorer et ranger Severus entraîna Harry dans le salon principal afin de prendre un goûter.

Harry, demain nous aurons de la visite, dit Severus en buvant une gorgée de café. Lucius, mon meilleur ami viendra ici, je suis sur qu'il m'en voudra de ne pas t'avoir présenté à lui avant. Il viendra sûrement avec Drago.

Qui est Drago ? demanda timidement le petit brun en mâchouillant sa tartine.

C'est le fils de Lucius, il a peu près ton âge, ou quelques mois de plus, tu verras Drago est très gentil. Lui et son père peuvent paraître un peu distant, froid ou pas très aimable mais au fond et quand on les connaît bien, il ne sont pas méchant. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec Drago. Je serais vraiment heureux si vous deveniez amis.

Harry sourit doucement avant de terminer son goûter. Si son père lui disait que Drago était gentil alors il le croyait et il ferait tout pour être ami avec lui, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à l'adulte. Il ne voulait rien faire qui puisse le mettre en colère.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Harry était dans son nouveau lit, dans sa nouvelle chambre et réfléchissait. Finalement son père ne lui avait pas mentit pour la magie. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être un sorcier lui-même. Son père lui avait dit que c'était normal s'il n'arrivait pas encore à faire de magie, il était jeune et les sorciers utilisaient une baguette magique pour lancer des sorts.

Le petit brun se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec son père, et se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un papa comme lui. Il avait eut du mal à assimiler le fait que James Potter n'était pas son vrai papa. Pas qu'il l'admirait ou quoi, car il ne le connaissait pas mais c'était dur de cesser de croire à quelque chose qu'on croyait pendant toute sa vie. Severus avait été très gentil avec lui, aujourd'hui il avait une maison, une famille…

Et demain il rencontrerait le meilleur ami de son papa. Il devait lui faire bonne impression, car c'était quelqu'un d'important pour son papa. Et puis il devra être ami avec son fils, même s'il était pire que Dudley. Sinon Lucius et Drago pourraient dire à son père de le renvoyer chez les Dursleys non ? Et puis papa connaissait Lucius et son fils depuis plus longtemps que lui il préfèrera sûrement les garder comme ami plutôt qu'un inconnu comme fils.

Alors il ferait tout pour rester auprès de lui. Il était heureux. Lui qui jusqu'à maintenant avait toujours cru les Dursleys qui lui disaient qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux et que de toute façon il ne le serrait jamais. Il s'était contenté de rêver, allongé dans son placard. Peut être était il dans son placard et que le tante Pétunia allait bientôt le réveillé. Peut être que son papa n'était pas réel ?

Une angoisse saisit Harry. Il devait voir son père, se prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se leva, sortant des couvertures, mit ses pantoufles et sortit de sa chambre. Son père lui avait dit que la sienne était au fond du couloir. Il faisait noir mais la lune transperçait les ténèbres du corridor et lui permettait d'avancer. Après plusieurs longues minutes d'angoisse il arriva enfin à la porte.

Il abaissa doucement la poignée et entra, prenant soin de refermer silencieusement derrière lui. Puis il s'approcha à pas de loup, enleva ses pantoufles et grimpa sur le lit. Il put distinguer au bout de quelques secondes une forme allongée, avec de longs cheveux noirs et soupira de soulagement. Il ramena les cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de l'adulte afin de voir son visage mais une main attrapa rapidement la sienne avant qu'il ne la retire.

Harry ? demanda son père, mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Sa ne va pas ?

Désolé…je voulais pas te réveiller…j'avais peur…, bégaya Harry.

Tu avais peur ? demanda Severus en se redressant, de quoi ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Non…je croyais…je croyais que j'étais dans mon placard…je voulais pas que tout ça soit un rêve…

Harry, dit Severus en le prenant sur ses genoux, tu as le droit de venir ici quand tu veux, quand tu as peur et que ça ne va pas d'accord ? N'ai pas peur de me réveiller et puis tu sais maintenant je suis ton père et je te le répète jamais tu ne retourneras là bas.

Oui…dis papa…est ce que…est ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

Severus sourit et accepta en caressant ses cheveux. Le petit brun enleva sa robe de chambre et s'installa dans les couvertures en boule contre son père qui l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant doucement contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'endormir tout les deux. Demain une belle journée les attendait.

A suivre…

Alors cette nouvelle fic ? j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des choses tristes lol mais comme vous pouvez le voir ça s'arrange…

J'espère que sa vous a plu, je vous fait de gros bisous et vous dit à bientôt…Kiiiiiiissssssssssssssss

GothSevBlack


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous ici GothSevBlack….

J'ai terminé le premier chapitre aujourd'hui et je l'ai posté et maintenant j'attaque le deuxième parce que les reviews mon franchement motivées alors je ne promet pas de le terminer dans la soirée mais vous l'aurais bientôt voilà…

Sur ce Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : toujours sans titre

Harry se réveilla le matin entouré de bras protecteur, dans un cocon de chaleur. Il leva la tête et tomba sur le visage paisible et endormit de son père qu'il pouvait voir grâce à la lumière filtrant à travers les volets. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du maître des potions et s'agenouilla devant lui. Aujourd'hui était un jour important et Harry ignorait quelle heure il était. Seulement il voulait avoir le temps de se préparer.

Il se pencha donc et posa un baiser sur la joue de son papa qui avait été très gentil de le réconforter la veille. Il l'appela doucement et Severus ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir son fils. Il sourit doucement avant de se redresser et de le serrer dans ses bras pour un câlin matinal. Harry sourit tout en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte.

Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormit ? demanda Severus avant de lancer un tempus, mais dis moi on a encore deux heures avant que nos invités arrivent…

Bonjour papa, oui j'ai bien dormit…QUOI ? DEUX HEURES ? s'écria t il en lui lançant un regard catastrophé, mais… mais j'ai à peine le temps de me préparer…

Tu vas bien t'entendre avec eux alors, tu as l'air aussi coquet, rit Severus.

Je suis pas coquet, je suis pas une fille, bouda le petit brun, mais je doit être bien pour faire bonne impression, sinon il vont pas m'aimer et tu m'aimeras plus non plus.

Harry cesse de dire des sottises, dit il en le serrant à nouveau contre lui, qu'ils t'aiment ou pas je m'en fiche, tu es mon fils et tu le resteras jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer, maintenant allons déjeuné.

Le petit brun posa un baiser sur la joue de son père avant que celui si ne se lève et enfile sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles, Harry faisant de même puis qu'ils descendent tout les deux à la salle à manger ou un elfe apparut devant eux pour leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient manger. Harry qui n'avait jamais vu un elfe de maison ouvrit de grands yeux et cria avant de se réfugier derrière son père. Severus l'installa à table et fit de même en face.

Harry la créature que tu viens de voir est un elfe de maison, dit il doucement, ce sont des créatures qui sont dévouées à servir leur famille de sorcier. Ils ne peuvent désobéir à un ordre ou trahir leur famille. Ils font le ménage, la cuisine et ce qu'on leur demande de faire. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux, l'elfe que tu viens de voir s'appelle Dogynopsy.

Oh…, dit Harry, mais les moldus aussi ont des elfes. Je comprend c'est pareil chez les moldus.

Non Harry, dit Severus en commençant à se servir alors que le déjeuné était apparut, les elfes sont des créatures magiques qui ont-elles aussi des pouvoirs magiques, les moldus ne peuvent en avoir.

Mais si moi j'étais leur elfe, je faisais le ménage et la cuisine et puis tu as dis que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques…

Severus resta interdit quelques secondes. Après tout cela faisait 5 ans qu'on le traitait comme ça et il n'était avec lui que depuis quelques jours, à quoi s'attendait il ?

Mon petit chéri, dit tendrement Severus qui avait une douleur au cœur de savoir qu'Harry avait été traité de la sorte, jamais ils n'auraient du te traiter de la sorte, c'est immoral et inadmissible. Oubli ce que tu as vécu là bas car maintenant tu es avec moi d'accord ? Bon terminons de déjeuner.

Harry replongea dans son bol de chocolat très ému du surnom que son père lui avait donné. Jamais on ne l'avait traité aussi gentiment et il sentait que son père tenait à lui et lui-même sentait de l'amour pour son papa même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient.

Après le petit déjeuné chacun partit se laver de son côté et Severus décida d'aller voir comment son fils allait. Il entra dans sa chambre et trouva le petit brun devant son armoire, en boxer, semblant très ennuyé.

Un problème Harry ? demanda t il en souriant.

Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller…

Severus s'approcha alors de la grande armoire et tend à son fils quelques vêtements après en avoir examiné plusieurs. Il s'assoit sur le lit et aide le petit brun à s'habiller qui est tout rouge, déstabilisé par toute l'attention qu'on lui porte. Une fois terminé son père le regarde.

Tu es parfait, une dernière petite touche et ce sera bon.

Avant que le petit garçon demande quoi que ce soit son père le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa propre salle de pain. Il fit apparaître un escabeau et posa Harry dessus afin qu'il se voit dans la glace. Il lui mit du parfum avant de s'en mettre aussi puis le coiffa doucement.

Harry était aux anges. Il avait déjà vu Oncle Vernon faire sa avec Dudley quand des gens de son travail venaient à la maison. Mais les Dursleys avaient peur qu'il ne fasse du bruit dans son placard même pas exprès alors il le mettait dans la cabane du jardin.

Le petit brun se sentit fier et heureux. Son papa prenait soin de lui et il pouvait même porter son parfum. Cependant l'adulte lui dit que le parfum était pour les grandes occasions et que dans quelques temps et s'il voulait, ils iraient en fabriquer un tout les deux rien que pour lui.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Une demi heure plus tard la cheminée s'activa et les flammes devinrent vertes. Severus, assis dans son canapé se dit que les Malefoy étaient des êtres à part. Pile à l'heure. Harry se leva et s'avança prudemment derrière son père.

C'est alors qu'un homme blond, d'aspect froid, grand et mince mais très beau et charismatique sortit de la cheminée. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon qui devait avoir le même âge qu'Harry et qui ressemblait beaucoup à la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Severus serra la main de Lucius avant de prendre Drago dans ses bras alors que le petit blond lui faisait un câlin et un bisous en criant un « oncle Sev ». L'adulte blond se tourna alors vers lui et Harry baissa les yeux et la tête, se sentant très gêné. Severus posa alors Drago près de lui.

Harry voici Drago et derrière c'est Lucius, son père mon meilleur ami et maintenant ton parrain, dit il calmement. Tout comme je suis le parrain de Drago.

Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, dit Harry poliment

C'est un plaisir, dit le blond en tendant sa petite main à Harry qui la serra, imitant son père.

Approche Harry, dit Lucius en se baissant à sa hauteur, il me tardait de faire ta connaissance. Tu es le fils de Severus et mon filleul maintenant, je serais là en cas de besoin.

Ce n'était pas non plus très chaleureux mais c'était de Lucius Malefoy qu'on parlait là. D'ailleurs le blond sortit de sa poche un tout petit paquet carré auquel il rendit sa taille initiale et le donna à Harry. Celui-ci rougit et remercia le blond avant de poser une rapide bise sur sa joue, faisant fondre Lucius puis de se reculer.

Severus lui proposa d'aller ouvrir son cadeau dans sa chambre avec Drago car lui et son père avait besoin de parler. Le petit brun sourit et partit en direction de sa chambre tout vérifiant que l'autre petit garçon le suivait. Il entra dans sa chambre, suivit de son invité et posa le cadeau sur son lit avant de s'asseoir à côté.

Tu ne l'ouvre pas ? demanda le blond, tu sais il n'y a rien de méchant dedans.

Oh je ne pensais pas ça…, répondit l'autre avec précipitation, c'est la deuxième personne qui m'en fait un alors je suis content.

Drago le regarda bizarrement mais n'ajouta rien à ce sujet. Il laissa son regard errer autour de lui examinant la chambre de l'autre qui se tortiller sur le lit, ne sachant pas que faire ou que dire. Puis Drago examina le brun lui-même qui rougit sous son regard. Le blond l'avait tout de suite bien aimé. Il avait tellement gentil et même…fragile. Oui il aimait bien le brun. Il finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Alors tu l'ouvres ce cadeau ? Dit il doucement.

Harry hocha la tête et déballa doucement le cadeau en prenant soin de ne pas déchirer le papier et découvrit un matériel à potion miniature dans une boîte très complet.

C'est pour faire des potions, mon papa m'a demandé de l'aider à choisir ton cadeau et moi j'en ai un comme le tien et c'est très marrant tu verras, mais il faut que y jouer avec une grande personne, de toutes manière il faut l'agrandir et on sait pas le faire, dit le blond.

Le petit brun regardait son cadeau, les yeux humides. Il était tellement heureux, ému de ce qui lui arrivait. Toutes ces émotions qui se mélangeaient en lui…Il releva la tête et sourit timidement à Drago entre les larmes incapable de parler.

Si ça ne te plaît pas, je peux dire à pas de t'acheter un autre cadeau, dit Drago, surprit des larmes.

Non….non c'est bien, dit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents, j'aime beaucoup merci. Mais comment on peut agrandir les objets ?

Ben avec une baguette, dit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. La magie sert à ça. Tu es un sorcier ?

Papa m'a dit que oui. Je ne savais pas que ça existait.

C'est vrai que avant tu habitais pas avec lui. Pourquoi ?

Je ne savais pas que c'était mon papa et il le savait pas non plus. Tout le monde pensait que mon papa était James Potter alors que non. Et comme il est mort et ma maman aussi je vivais chez sa sœur Tante Pétunia et son mari Oncle Vernon.

Et il t'on pas dit que tu étais un sorcier ?

Non…moi j'étais un monstre et la magie ça existait pas.

C'est pas gentil, dit le blond en croisant les bras, mécontent. Mais maintenant tu vas vivre avec Oncle Severus et lui il est bien. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et puis maintenant tu es mon ami et je laisserai personne être méchant avec toi.

Harry lui sourit et ils commencèrent à jouer tout les deux.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_**Pendant ce temps au salon **_

Severus leur servit deux verres de whisky avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil Lucius en face.

Alors ? demanda le blond, je crois qu'il faut que tu m'explique certaines choses.

Eh bien Harry vivait chez la sœur de Lily. Seulement Lily connaissait l'aversionde sa sœur pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie et elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre alors elle à confier une lettre à Dumbledore que seul moi pouvait lire dans le cas ou durant les 5 premières années de sa vie Harry serait en danger. Dumbledore m'a demander d'aller voir e j'y suis allé après avoir lu la lettre.

Que disait cette lettre ?

Que Lily m'avait toujours aimé mais qu'elle avait eut peur quand je suis devenu mangemort et que James était son meilleur ami bien que lui soit amoureux d'elle. Alors elle s'est mariée avec lui et à fait croire qu'Harry était son fils et non le mien, dit Severus le regard plongé dans son verre.

Et pour Harry ? Ils te l'ont laissé ainsi ?

Ils le détestaient. Je ne comprend pas comment on peut être aussi cruel avec un enfant ! s'énerva Severus. Il devait faire le ménage n'avait pas de jouet, les vêtements de son cousin, il pensait que ses parents était mort dans un accident de voiture et qu'il était un monstre, que la magie c'était mal et que ça n'existait pas…Par Salazard ça me rend dingue.

Ne t'inquiète pas le vengeance sera terrible, dit le blond avec un sourire mauvais avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Et maintenant comment ça se passe ?

Bien, il est…docile je dirais, très craintif et terrible. Je ne pensais pas m'attacher à lui en si peu de temps mais c'est mon fils et je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça, dit il avant de regarder d'un air menaçant Lucius. Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Maintenant je tiens ma vengeance pour toutes ces fois où tu m'as traité de papapoule pouffsoufle tu te souviens ? Tu vas le payer, foi de Malefoy ! Mais nous verrons tout ça plus tard. Aurais je l'honneur de te voir dans trois jours à notre petite journée de fêtes ?

Te voilà à peine divorcé que tu cherches une nouvelle épouse ? Je croyais que tu aimais les hommes ?

Eh bien tu sais il a fallu que j'attende deux ans pour être officiellement divorcé parce que Narcissa s'est enfuit sans rien laissé comme trace alors c'est la loi pour les disparition…Je me cachais derrière l'espoir que cette croqueuse de diamant revienne mais je n'ai plus d'excuse, tu connais les traditions des sangs purs. Et j'aime toujours les garçons.

Ne me dis pas que tu m'invites à une de ces fêtes où toutes les plus grandes familles seront là avec leurs rejetons ?

Harry est un rejeton, fit remarquer Lucius.

Oui mais c'est le mien et il est parfait, la dernière fois la petite peste de parkinson à mangé tellement de chocolat qu'elle a vomi à côté de moi.

Je m'en souviens, dit Lucius en ricanant, tu devras présenter Harry et on va sûrement te proposer une alliance pour un futur mariage avec ton fils. Je sais Severus que tu n'en accepteras aucune et rien ne t'y force mais tu dois être présent. Je compte sur toi.

D'accord…mais c'est vraiment pour Harry parce qu'il rencontrera des enfants de son âge...

Je suis sûr que l'on va s'amuser…

Avec toutes ces vieilles mégères qui cherchent à marier leur filles toutes plusidiotes et niaise les unes que les autres…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'Harry

Harry était assis sur le gros tapis moelleux près de Drago qui construisait une sorte de…château ?? Harry ne savait pas mais ce qu'il savait c'était que son nouvel ami était très beau et qu'il ressemblait à un ange comme celui qui pendait au dessus de son lit mais en plus joli. Le blond ne se moquait pas de lui quand il lui posait une question sur la magie et il lui expliquait tout calmement.

Harry ?

Oui ?

Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? demanda le blond doucement, un peu gêné.

Si , dit Harry, ne voulant pas le blesser, pourquoi ?

J'ai déjà construit une maison et toi tu restes assis à penser, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Non, dit brusquement Harry en prenant une de ses petites mains dans les siennes. C'est juste que je ne sais pas jouer…tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Oh, dit Drago, alors je vais t'apprendre. Tu sais jouer au docteur (du calme bande de pervers ils ont que 5 ans) ?

Non, dit Harry en sourint, heureux d'apprendre à jouer.

Alors voilà toi tu vas être le malade et moi je serais le docteur et je vais te soigner.

Mais je suis pas malade. Et tu sais soigner toi ?

Mais c'est pour de faux, dit Drago en se levant, c'est ça jouer, viens on essai et si ça te plaît pas on joue à autre chose d'accord ?

Harry sourit et se leva se mettant face à Drago. Le blond le fit s'allonger sur son lit et s'avança l'air sérieux.

D'abord je dois écouter ton cœur pour savoir si il marche bien, dit il joignant le geste à la parole et en posant son oreille sur la poitrine d'Harry. C'est bizarre je l'entend pas…

Ca veut dire que je suis mort ?

Non, sinon tu pourrais pas parler…

J'ai vu dans un film un médecin qui prenait un poult au poignet, et Tante Pétunia à dit à Dudley que c'était pour voire si on respirait encore.

C'est qui Dudley ? Un de tes amis ? demanda Drago un peu jaloux en prenant son poignet et en appuyant son doigt dessus.

Non c'est mon cousin, et il était méchant avec toi. Tu es mon premier ami.

Chouette !!dit Drago avec un beau sourire. Et je sens le poult, tu es vivant, maintenant dis moi où tu as mal.

J'ai pas mal.

Mais c'est pour le jeu Harry, fait semblant.

Alors…j'ai mal à la tête.

Bien monsieur alors je vais te donner comme médicament…., dit il en réfléchissant, un bisous magique ! Mon papa il m'en fait toujours un quand j'ai mal quelque par et il dit que c'est le meilleur des remèdes.

Harry se redressa et Drago lui fit un bisous sur la joue qui le fit rougir.

Voilà tu es guéri, alors ça t'a plu ?

Oui, dit Harry, content.

Tu veux qu'on face un autre jeu ou qu'on discute comme les grandes personnes ?

Comme tu veux

Alors je te pose une question ensuite toi tu me pose une question et on continu comme ça, dit Drago en se mettant sur le ventre les jambes en l'air bientôt imité par Harry. Hum…Tu es content que je sois ton ami ?

Oui, dit Harry, vraiment beaucoup…t'as déjà eut une amoureuse ?

Non…Les filles c'est trop embêtant. Et toi ?

Non mais Dudley mon cousin oui et Tante Pétunia arrêtait pas de prendre des photos et de dire qu'ils étaient mignons. Mais son amoureuse elle était nulle et en plus quand on lui parlai elle comprenait tout de travers.

Moi je préfèrerais avoir un amoureux parce que avec les garçons on se comprend. Dans trois jours mon papa y m'a dit que vous allez venir toi et oncle Sev à la fête. Ben tu vas voir là bas il y a une fille qui s'appelle Pansy et elle veut être mon amoureuse et elle dit que ça maman lui a dit que quand on serait grand on se marierait.

Et tu veux pas ? demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

Non je l'aime pas elle est idiote, elle dit que des trucs de bébé et c'est robes elles sont pas belle. Et elle parle que de cheveux et de maquillage alors qu'elle en met pas et tout le temps elle vient et elle essaie de me baver dessus.

Pourquoi tu lui dit pas que tu veux pas ?

Je lui dis mais elle veux pas comprendre elle est idiote, dit Drago d'un air fataliste avant de relever la tête avec un sourire. Dis Harry tu m'aime bien hein ?

Oui Drago.

Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Tu veux être mon amoureux ? Et te marier avec moi quand tu seras grand ? Pansy pourra plus rien dire.

Oh…Oui je veux bien, dit Harry en rougissant alors que Drago lui faisait un bisous sur la joue.

Merci Harry, dit Drago avec un sourire…

A SUIVRE

Voili voilou, je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à le poster mais vous savez mon ordi à été longtemps en réparation alors pouvais plus écrire j'étais trop deg.

Je vais me dépécher pour la suite mais le bac pour moi c'est dans un moi alors je suis pas très dispo

Gros kiss à tous et merci de lire

GothSevBlack


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à tous ici GothSevBlack !!

Je suis malade donc pas en cours et je viens de voire toutes les reviews qu'on m'a laissé et ça me fait hyper plaisir. J'ai terminer hier le chapitre 2 après plusieurs mois d'absence du à la panne de mon bébé d'amour (mon ordi oui je suis une no life et j'assume) et je commence le troisième chapitre rien que pour vous.

Je cesse de vous embêter Bonne Lecture !!

Chapitre 3 : Ben toujours sans titre.

Lucius et Drago avaient dîné avec eux le soir puis étaient retourné chez eux. Harry était partit se coucher car il était tard et Severus aussi. Mais une fois dans son lit le petit brun ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se posait trop de questions.

Drago était vraiment très gentil et très beau. Et l l'aimait bien et le blond lui avait dit aussi qu'il l'aimait bien. Mais quelque chose le gênait. Il voulait bien être l'amoureux de Drago et se marier avec mais certainement pas pour clouer le bec de cette Pansy qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Si Drago voulait juste pour ça ben lui il ne voulait plus. Il se promit que le jour de la fête il en parlerait avec lui.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Le lendemain matin Severus se leva tôt et laisa Harry dormir se disant que ça n'avait pas du lui arriver souvent. Il se lava et s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuné. Alors qu'il buvait son café en lisant toutes les inepties de la gazette du sorcier quelqu'un sonna.

Severus sortit sa baguette, n'attendant personne et alla ouvrir. A peine la porte fut elle ouverte qu'on lui balança un coup de poing en pleine face le faisant tomber en arrière. Un homme grand brun à la peau pâle entra en souriant.

Bonjour Servilus !!dit Sirius. Ou est mon filleul ?

Ce n'est plus ton filleul, dit Severus en se relevant s'appliquant à lui-même un sort de guérison, c'est celui de Lucius, tu n'as aucun droit sur Harry c'est mon fils.

Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, tu es tellement jaloux de James parce qu'il t'a volé Lily que tu crois que c'est ton fils mais c'est faux !

Tu m'ennui Black, dit il avant de lui tendre la lettre de Lily qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et de retourner à son petit déjeuné.

Quelques minutes plus tard Black, passablement déprimé le rejoint. Il s'assit à côté, Severus ne faisant pas attention à lui récupérant simplement la lettre.

Alors c'est vraiment ton fils, dit doucement Sirius, je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé je croyais que c'étais encore un de tes tours de magie noir. Après tout tu es un mangemort.

J'étais, j'ai fait une erreur d'accord une erreur de jeunesse, mais sur le moment je pensais que je n'avais pas le choix, alors que maintenant je me rend compte que si alors je suis devenu espion quand ma douce Lily est morte…, dit il en remuant doucement son café.

Alors c'était toi l'espion ? Je comprend pourquoi Dumbledore t'a aidé maintenant je pensais que tout le citron qu'il avait mangé lui avait fait perdre la tête. Comment se fait il que tu n'ais la garde de Harry que maintenant et pourquoi ? Quand James et Lily sont mort personne ne savait que tu étais le père et ils ont préférer le confier à des moldus plutôt qu'à moi.

Je ne l'ai apprit qu'il n'y quelques jours. Les Dursley l'ont maltraité et les alarmes se sont déclenchées. Dumbledore m'a remis la lettre et m'a demander d'aller voire. Quand je l'ai trouvé il avait été battu, dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier j'en passe et des mailleurs. J'ai donc décidé de le prendre avec moi.

Si j'avais su…Si j'avais ces satané moldus en face de moi je les tuerais, je vengerais Harry j'en fais la promesse.

Lucius a dit qu'il s'en occuperait, dit Severus en se servant un autre café.

Malefoy ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

C'est son parrain.

Mais je le suis aussi !

Non James n'est pas son père c'est moi, répliqua Severus qui commençait à s'énerver.

Severus je t'en prit tu ne peux pas m'évincer de sa vie ainsi, il est tout de même le fils de Lily et deux parrain c'est mieux qu'un seul non ? S'il te plaît, je me suis battu jusqu'à maintenant pour avoir sa garde et des droits de visites mais je n'ai jamais pu.

Bon…, soupira Severus, je suppose que tu as raison.

Merci Severus…Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal par le passé, je pensais que tu étais réellement mauvais et méchant mais je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que je m'étais trompé et je m'excuse.

C'est bon Black je suis pas un pouffsouffle, pas besoin de grandes excuse je les acceptes.

Bien, et appelle moi Sirius, et fais moi savoir quand ma chambre sera prête, dit il avant de commencer à déjeuner.

Ta chambre ?

Ben oui je vais rester un moment je pense…connaître Harry…et attendre Remus.

Remus ? Lupin doit venir ?

Je lui ai envoyé un hibou en lui disant que j'allais chez toi pour te tuer.

Comme c'est attentionné de ta part.

Il serait attentionné de la tienne que tu lui prépares aussi une chambre.

Et puis je savoir pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est le troisième parrain d'Harry, qu'il voudra sûrement rester et apprendre à la connaître et qu'en plus il vit dans une chambre d'hôtel miteux. Tu connais la condition des loups garous, j'ai bien essayé de l'aider mais je crois que tu connais aussi Remus.

Si je te supporte je peux supporter Lupin. Quoi que lui ne m'a jamais rien fait de mal et soutenait Lily, je crois que je l'aime bien.

Sirius resta quelques secondes silencieux en regardant Severus d'un air dubitatif avant qu'une détonation se face entendre.

SIRIUS LACHE IMMEDIATEMENT SEVERUS ET ATTEND QU IL T EXPLIQUE !!!

Je crois avoir entendu la mélodieuse voie de mon loup garou préféré…,dit Sirius alors que le loup garou en question faisait irruption dans la cuisine.

Remus se stoppa et regarda ses deux ex camarade de Poudlard assis en train de boire un café. Il se pinça mais ne se réveilla pas.

Remus, dit Severus en se levant, voudrais tu boire un café avec nous ?

Le dit Remus ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant Severus avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de Sirius qui lui explique toute la situation.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tout les trois des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Harry entra dans la pièce. Immédiatement son père se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras lui faisait un calin et un bisous avant de retourner s'asseoir, son fils sur ses genoux.

Harry, voici Sirius ton deuxième parrain et Remus le troisième. Tout les deux était de très proches amis de James Potter et de ta maman.

Bonjour Harry, dit doucement Sirius, je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin, j'ai tout fait pour que tu puisses venir vivre avec moi mais comme nous n'avons pas de lien de sang je n'ai pas réussi. Mais je suis heureux que tu sois avec Severus aujourd'hui. Tu peux m'appeler Sirius.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, très intimidé mais rassuré par la main de son papa passant doucement dans ses cheveux.

Coucou Harry, c'est une immense joie de faire ta connaissance. Ta mère te moi nous nous entendions très bien, d'ailleurs je vois que tu as les même yeux qu'elle, dit il en caressant sa joue doucement, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux et pour quoi que ce soit.

Remus et Sirius vont rester quelques temps avec nous, pour mieux apprendre à te connaître, veux tu aller faire visiter le manoir à Sirius ? Je dois parler avec Remus et ensuite tu prendras ton petit déjeuné d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son papa avant de descendre de ses genoux de prendre la main que Sirius lui tendait et de l'entraîner vers une autre pièce. Severus se tourna vers Remus.

Je ne veux pas m'imposer, dit ce dernier, je sais que Sirius ne se gênera pas pour le faire mais je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuille pas de moi ici, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que je pourrais être dangereux pour Harry.

Remus ne dit pas de sottise, j'allais te dire que je te ferais la potion tue loup à chaque pleine lune et que pendant ces nuits là mais cachots étaient à ta disposition. Et franchement si je laisse Bla…Sirius rester ici, toi tu ne me poses pas de problèmes.

Je crois que je peux aisément dire que je suis moins encombrant et exigeant que cette tête de mule.

En effet et puis je crois qu'il me pourrirait encore plus la vie si je ne t'acceptais pas. Monsieur a exigé que je lui prépare une chambre et que je t'en prépare une, soupira Severus, il ne changera jamais.

Je savais qu'il avait fait ça, il ne cesse de se mêler de ma vie, je dormirais à l'hôtel…

Remus, il s'inquiète pour toi il sait que tu es dans une situation difficile et que tu refuse son aide…

Mais je ne veux pas être un poids, et je m'en sort bien tout seul, je ne vois pas pourquoi l me donnerais plus que ce que j'ai besoin, dit le loup garou en haussant les épaules.

Tu sais très bien que si tu n'étais pas un loup garou, avec tes compétences et ton passé au sein de l'ordre tu aurait de quoi vivre décemment et aisément. On te proposerait du travail sans que tu en demandes et tu serais dans les livres d'histoire en tant que héros de guerre. Ce que veux te donner Sirius c'est ce que tu mériterais d'avoir.

Severus, est ce que c'est les vapeurs de potions ou le fait d'être père qui te rend aussi Gryffondor ? demanda Remus en souriant.

Ne m'insulte pas je te prie, dit Severus avec un air amusé, je suppose que c'est Harry…Alors tu acceptes de rester ici ?

D'accord, dit Remus au bout de quelques secondes.

Il se leva et dit qu'il allait rejoindre les deux autres mais avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce Severus l'interpella.

Tu sais Remus, quand nous étions à Poudlard et même maintenant, tu étais une des rares personnes que j'appréciais et je le pense toujours.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_**Pendant ce temps à l'étage**_

Harry tenait toujours la main de Sirius et le guidait dans le couloir. Mais bientôt Sirius le prit dans ses bras et le porta.

Alors chef où va t on ? demanda le grand brun en caressant sa joue, tu me montre ta chambre ?

Là bas, dit Harry en désignant une porte, c'est papa et moi qui l'avons décoré il m'a laissé choisir la couleur, les meubles et il m'a acheter plein de jouets.

Ah oui ? Il est gentil dis donc, dit Sirius en entrant dans la chambre, eh bien tu as vraiment une belle chambre et je dirais même que tu as bon goût. Alors dis moi quels sont tes jouets préférés ?

J'aime bien les livres avec les images qui bougent que Papa m'a acheté, il m'a promit de m'apprendre à lire. Et j'aimerais bien essayer la boîte à faire des potions que oncle Lucius et Drago m'ont offert. Tu veux voir ?

Ah oui, dit Sirius avant de s'asseoir sur le tapis et d'attendre que Harry revienne avec une boîte dans les mains.

L'adulte examina la boîte tout en émettant un sifflement appréciateur.

Eh bien avec ça tu termineras comme ton papa.

C'est vrai ? demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

Oui…tu veux vraiment devenir une chauve souris qui vit dans des cachots froid et sinistre ?

Euh…papa c'est pas une chauve souris et il habite pas dans les cachots, ça chambre elle est au bout du couloir.

Je plaisantais, tu sais ton papa c'est un maître des potions, ce qui veut dire que c'est l'un des meilleur faiseur de potion du monde.

Wouaw, s'exclama Harry, moi aussi je veux être maître de la potion !!! Et papa va m'apprendre !

Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Alors tu as rencontré Lucius et Drago ?

Oui Lucius a l'air gentil.

Et Drago ?

Je l'aime bien et il m'aime bien aussi il me l'a dit. On doit se revoir dans deux jours pour la fête que oncle Lucius a organisé.

Ah je vois…Il est beau Drago ?

Oui, souffla Harry en rougissant.

Et il ressemble à son père non ?

Oui.

J'ai toujours trouvé que Lucius était un bel homme, dit Sirius rêveur.

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça intéresserais Harry, dit Remus en rentrant dans la pièce. Tu as une très belle chambre Harry.

Merci.

Alors mon petit chou que veux tu qu'on fasse ? demanda Sirius.

Tu veux bien me lire un livre ? demanda timidement Harry.

Bonne idée, dit Remus, viens par là mon loupiot, ajouta t il avant de s'asseoir à côté de Sirius prenant Harry contre lui. Je raconte mieux les histoires que lui.

Pendant ce temps là à la cuisine Severus attendait qu'Harry revienne avec les deux énergumènes mais ne les voyant pas arriver au bout d'un quart d'heure il décida d'aller voire. Il monta et les trouva tout les trois dans la chambre de son fils qui était allongé contre Remus qui lisait un livre Sirius allongé à côté sur le ventre.

C'est alors que la méchante sorcière se transforma en belle jeune fille afin de se marier avec le jeune prince, lut Remus.

Ouh la vilaine, rit Sirius, dis moi Harry comment il est le jeune prince ?

Il est beau je crois. Dans les histoires le prince et la princesse sont beaux et la sorcière elle est moche.

Mais il est aussi beau que Drago ?

Ah non Drago lui il a des cheveux d'ange et un sourire très joli et ces yeux on dirait qu'il y a de la mer dedans.

Et comme Drago ressemble à son père le prince est moins beau que Lucius. Je savais que Lucius était le mec le plus canon de la terre !

Sirius ! s'exprima Remus alors que Harry rigolait, cesse donc de tout rapporter à lui. Tu es déjà allé à la mer Harry ?

Oui une fois.

Et ça t'a plus ?

C'était beau mais il faisait chaud et oncle Vernon voulait pas que je pollue l'eau et j'ai attrapé des coups du soleil.

Que tu pollues l'eau, répéta Sirius avec Dégoût. Qu'est ce que tu entends par la ?

Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire pollues, dit il en haussant les épaules.

Oublis ça mon loupiot ce sont des bêtises, dit il Remus.

Je suppose qu'il ait trop tard pour le petit déjeuné, dit Severus appuyé contre la porte.

Je suis désolé papa, je le referais plus ,dit Harry paniqué en se levant, je m'excuse j'ai oublié…

Calme toi Harry c'est pas grave, dit Severus en le serrant contre lui, tu n'as rien fait de mal je comprend tout vas bien d'accord ?

Oui, dit Harry, tu restes avec nous ?

Oui Sevychou reste avec nous, dit Sirius en battant les cils de manière ridicule.

Tu dois pas te moquer de papa oncle Sirius c'est vilain et il va te donner une fessé, dit Harry en croisant les bras, tout fier.

Tu veux une fessée Sirius ? demanda Severus sur un ton moqueur.

Tu veux pas plutôt demander à ton pote Lucius de me la mettre ?

Te mettre quoi ? demanda Remus.

A choisir je préfèrerais autre chose mais à défaut la fessée…

Sirius, s'exclama Remus sa suffit.

Dis papa tu crois que Oncle Sirius et Oncle Remus peuvent venir avec nous chez oncle Lucius le jour de la fête ? demanda Harry.

Je vais prévenir Lucius qu'il aura deux invités en plus de nous puisque tu y tiens tant que ça.

Oui je veux donner une chance à oncle Sirius de dire à oncle Lucius qu'il veut qu'il soit son amoureux.

Sirius explosa de rire sous le regard des deux adultes et d'Harry qui était tout content de lui avant que Severus ne sorte de la pièce pour prévenir son ami. La fête s'annonçait animée. Finalement il sentait qu'il allait bien rire.

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent plutôt bien. Harry apprit à connaître Sirius et Remus de même que son père qu'il aimait de plus en plus. Plus les heures passaient plus il devenait nerveux. Cette fête l'angoissait. Il était heureux de revoir Drago mais il appréhendais de devoir lui parler et que Drago préfère ne plus être son amoureux.

Severus quand à lui commença à apprécier Sirius en voyant qu'il se mettait en quattre pour faire rire son fils et qu'il s'occupait bien de lui. Il appréciait déjà Remus depuis le collège bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Remus avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme, intelligent compréhensif et à l'écoute des autre, si peu rancunier…

Il avait toujours été étonné de voir que des gens comme Remus existaient. Des gens qui malgré leur vie et leurs problèmes étaient toujours à l'écoute des autres et se démenaient pour les aider sans attendre la moindre contrepartie ou reconnaissance. Mais la chose qui bouleversait étrangement Severus était la naïveté de Remus et sa timidité.

Mais pas naïveté dans le mauvais sens mais dans celui ou Remus semblait tellement doux fragile, près à offrir son amour son affection sans retenu sans demander la moindre assurance de retour ou de bonheur. Severus l'avait toujours eut en grande estime et encore plus aujourd'hui.

Sirius quand à lui adorait passer du temps à connaître Harry. De plus il voyait bien que Severus n'était pas comme il le pensait. Il était tendre et attentionné avec son fils, il l'aimait vraiment et n'étais pas le mangemort avide de sang et de pouvoir trempant dans la mage noire qu'il pensait. Il ferait un bon père. Et puis en voyant comment se comportait Severus, l avait hâte de voir Lucius….

A SUIVRE

Voili voilou mes choupinou, j'étais tellement contente de vos review que j'ai écrit se chapitre dans la journée….

Prochain chapitre LA FETE DE LUCIUS !!!!!!

Je suis sur que vous allez adoré je ferais tout pour le terminer demain et le mettre en ligne, patience….

Kisss mes choupi

GothSevBlack


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ici GothSevBlack !!!!!!!!!!!!

Je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre avec impatience et je vois que les suppositions fusent…Certaines pourraient être vrai mais en bonne casse pied que je suis-je ne vous dirais pas lesquelles !!

Passons au chose sérieuse et bonne lecture !!!!

Chapitre 4 : toujours aucun titre

En ce matin ensoleillé Sirius se réveilla dans sa chambre au manoir Rogue en pleine forme et très excité. Il fallait encore qu'il se prépare, qu'il soit parfait pour aller à la fête de Lucius Malefoy, le blond qui avait envahi ses rêves et lui faisait des choses très agréable pendant son sommeil.

Mais en bon maraudeur qu'il était et avant toutes chose il se leva silencieusement e se rendit dans la chambre de Remus. Celui-ci était allongé sur le ventre toujours endormi en boxer, le drap le cachant à peine. Sirius s'approcha alors doucement sa baguette en main et fit apparaître une plume.

C'est alors qu'il commença à chatouiller Remus riant de sa propre bêtise. Celui-ci grognait sans pour autant se réveiller. Voyant que le loup n'avait pas l'intention de délaisser les bras de Morphée il conjura alors un grand sot d'eau glacé et lui balança dessus avant de se carapater en vitesse courant dans le couloir complètement mort de rire. Quand il vit Severus il alla directement se mettre derrière lui.

SIRIUS JE TE PREVIENS TU ES UN HOMME MORT, dit Remus en apparaissant comme une furie dans le couloir, vêtu simplement d'un boxer, maintenant mouillé et transparent. Oh…bonjour Severus, pourrais tu te pousser s'il te plaît que je règle son compte à cet imbécile.

Avec plaisir, dit Severus, je vois que certaines personnes n'ont pas évolué depuis le collège.

Remus à beaucoup évolué lui, dit Sirius en ricanant en regardant son entrejambe, je ne te savais pas si…évolué.

Remus rougit fortement, alors que Severus avait étrangement chaud. Le loup garou se retourna alors et entra dans sa chambre.

Tu sais que tu as de belles fesses Rémy chou ? lui dit Sirius avant que Severus se retourne l'air menaçant.

Sirius…arrête ça, ne recommence pas, dit il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Oho…je vois, on accepte pas son attirance pour…

Stop, le coupa Severus, cesse de dire des sottises. A faire autant de bruit tu vas réveiller Harry et je ne veux pas que tu donnes de mauvaises idées à Harry. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'habiller si tu n'es pas parfait, Lucius ne voudra pas de toi.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux et poussa un cri qui n'avait rien de masculin avant de courir sous la douche. Severus sourit de manière serpentardesque avant de d »aller réveiller son fils.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Deux heures plus tard, tous les quatre arrivèrent chez les Malefoy. Harry avait une robe verte en velours qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, Severus toujours en noir avec une robe de la même matière que celle d'Harry. Sirius avait mit ses cheveux en arrière et portaient une robe bleu nuit et argentée, alors que Remus avait du demander conseille à Sirius qui lui avait donner sa robe la plus moulante noire avec des broderies doré.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall et Lucius vint directement les accueillir. Il fit un bisou sur la joue de son filleul, salua Severus et Remus s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant Sirius.

Lucius quel plaisir de te revoir, tu n'as pas changer d'un poil, tes cheveux ont l'air toujours aussi doux, dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Vraiment ? dit Lucius en s'approchant de lui.

Oui tellement que... sa me donne envi de les décoiffer, dit Sirius en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Lucius, les emmélants.

Le blond partit rapidement vers la plus proche des salles de bain sous les rires de Sirius et Severus.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne méthode pour le séduire, dit Remus dubitatif.

Tu rigoles ? Il est fou de moi, dit Sirius en fanfaronnant, plus ils te jettent plus ils t'aiment c'est ça les serpentard. Prend Severus il t'a tellement remballé au collège que s'il n'était pas aussi coincé il te demanderait en mariage.

Alors que Severus rosissait, Sirius s'en alla vers la salle où avait lieu la fête suivit rapidement par un Remus écarlate. Drago les salua sans vraiment les connaître et réussi à échapper aux mains de Sirius qui voulaient le décoiffer.

Bonjour oncle Severus, dit le petit blond en lui faisant un câlin, j'ai croisé papa il t'attend près du bar, je m'occupe d'Harry. Bonjour Harry.

Severus les laissa seul alors qu'Harry le saluer à son tour.

Viens je vais te présenter les autres mais reste avec moi ils sont vraiment idiots et méchant, dit le blond en prenant sa main.

Attend…, dit Harry tout rouge, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Oui, vas y.

Ben je voulais en fait te dire que je veux pas être ton amoureux si tu veux que je sois ton amoureux juste pour embêter Pansy.

Oh…je comprends mais c'est pas juste pour ça. Je t'aime bien, tu es gentil et intelligent, dit le petit blond en lui faisant un câlin. Et puis tu es beau, c'est comme si tu avais les pierres précieuses des bijoux à papa dans les yeux. C'est des émeraudes et tes yeux ils brillent pareil.

Merci, dit Harry en rougissant fortement et en souriant, alors je veux bien être ton amoureux.

Juste à moi, dit Drago. Et maintenant le bisou des amoureux.

Harry le regarda intrigué avant que Drago le prenne dans ses bras et pose un petit bisou sur ses lèvres. Harry devint tout rouge et ils se sourirent.

Drago à fait un bisous sur la bouche à un garçon euh…, se moque Marcus Flint âgé de 6 ans. Je vais le dire à Pansy et elle tuera l'autre garçon Drago.

Le petit blond s'approcha de lui, menaçant en parfaite réplique de son père.

Si tu dis quoi que ce soit c'est moi qui te tues et je dirais à tout le monde que c'est toi qui a piqué leur bonbon la dernière fois, et à ta maman que tu regarde sous la jupe des fille et que tu mets les doigts dans ton nez. Pfff je sais pas pourquoi je parle avec toi, t'es nul, t'es méchant et bête car tu dis que des trucs idiots et en plus t'es moche avec ton gros nez et tes dents écartées !

Le petit Marcus commença à pleurer alors que Drago se tourna vers un Harry impressionné lui prit la main et le fit entrer dans la grande salle où avait lieu la fête. Dans un coin de l'immense pièce se trouvait un énorme tapis avec la réplique exacte du canapé et des fauteuils en cuire vert du salon mais adapté pour des enfants de leur âge. Le blond le mena devant un groupe d'enfant.

Voici Harry, dit il aux autres, Harry voilà Pansy, Milicent, Vincent, Grégory, Blaise, Théodore et Marcus que tu connais déjà. Harry c'est mon ami et vous devez être gentil avec lui sinon vous subirez le courroux des Malefoys. Tu veux boire quelque chose Harry ?

Le petit brun hocha la tête et Drago alla chercher des boissons le laissant seul avec les autres.

C'est qui tes parents ? demanda Pansy en plissant les yeux.

C'est…c'est Severus Rogue et ma maman est morte, dit il doucement.

Pourquoi on t'a jamais vu avant ? demanda t elle encore. Il est pur ton sang ?

Je…je crois que oui….

Tu mens je suis sûr, dit elle, je veux pas jouer où rester avec toi.

Ben nous non plus on veux pas, dit Drago en tirant Harry vers deux petits fauteuils. Tiens ton verre. N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, elle est stupide, c'est une peste je l'aime pas. Et puis t'es mon amoureux et je suis ton amoureux les autres on s'en fiche pas vrai.

Oui, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Les deux enfants restèrent alors dans leur coin à discuter tranquillement.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

De son côté Sirius ne lâchait pas des yeux sa proie mais de manière discrète bien sûr…

Sirius arrête de le regarder comme s'il était un morceau de viande particulièrement alléchant. Même la petite des Bulstrode à dit à Pansy que tu devais être un vampire qui voulait boire le sang de Lucius, dit Remus en se servant un verre.

Au lieu de t'occuper de moi tu devrais plutôt surveiller ton Sevychou qui se fait dragué par une belle jeune fille, dit il en mettant quelque chose dans le verre de Remus alors que celui-ci cherchait Severus du regard.

C'est alors que le brun vit son blond s'éclipser par une porte et décida de le suivre. Quand il arriva devant la porte entrouverte dans le couloir il y découvrit Lucius assit derrière son bureau la tête contre celui-ci la frappant frénétiquement contre le bois.

Allons cher Lucius ne fait pas ça ou tu risquerais d'abîmer ton si joli minois…, dit il en s'approchant d'une manière féline.

Je me demandais quand tu viendrais m'embêter.

T'embêter ? Enfin je ne suis pas une de tes groupies qui tient absolument à être ta femme, moi je tiens absolument à être dans ton lit.

En effet c'est différent, dit Lucius en se redressant.

C'est tout ce que ça suscite chez toi ? Je te dis que je veux bien m'envoyer en l'air avec toi et te faire profiter de mon corps d'Apollon et tu ne dis rien, même pas un peu de bave, je suis déçu.

Et moi je suis fatigué.

Je vais te réveiller alors.

Le brun s'avança langoureusement vers lui et s'assit sur le bureau. Avec un sourire charmeur il posa chacune de ses jambes de chaque côté de Lucius sur les accoudoirs et commença à relever doucement sa robe de sorcier.

Tu veux que je te dise un truc beau blond ?

Vas y, dit Lucius avec un petit sourire carnassier en commençant à être excité.

Je n'ai rien en dessous de cette robe.

Oho voilà une nouvelle intéressante. Cette douce intention m'est elle destinée ?

Oui et j'en ai un tas d'autre pour toi.

Sans prévenir le brun se laissa tomber au sol entre les jambes du blond et caressa son entrejambe. Puis il se recula un peu sous le bureau ouvrit le pantalon de son futur amant et en libéra le sexe qu'il commença à masturber doucement. Lucius ferma les yeux laissant le plaisir venir peu à peu. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit Sirius le prendre dans sa bouche et devint tout rouge, soufflant bruyamment. Il n'y avait pas à dire Sirius Black était un as de la fellation.

Alors qu'il continuait de caressait les cheveux du brun qui lui donnait pas mal de plaisir, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et la porte était toujours ouverte. Quelques secondes plus tard Severus fit irruption dans la pièce.

Tu n'as pas vu Remus ? Il avait l'air très bizarre tout à l'heure et pas bien du tout, dit le maître des potions.

Non…, dit le blond difficilement.

Tout va bien ? demanda le professeur en plissant les sourcils.

Je…je veux…être…seul.

Lucius dis moi ce qui se passe.

Sirius arrêta sa si agréable activité et passa la tête hors du bureau.

Salut Sevy, comme tu peux le constater on est un peu occuper, ferme la porte derrière toi merci.

Sans être gêné le moins du monde il replongea sous le bureau et reprit son activité. Severus resta immobile quelques secondes, un peu déstabilisé puis quitta la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Sirius continua encore un peu sa gâterie sous les gémissements de Lucius. Puis il sortit de sous le bureau et enleva sa robe, restant totalement nu sous le regard prédateur du serpentard. Celui ci s'approcha et se colla contre lui l'embrassant avec fougue et désir, une main enfouit dans ses cheveux. Ses mains se baladaient sur le corps que Sirius, le faisant frissonner et parfois gémir.

Le blond devenait de plus en plus impatient alors qu'il se frottait contre lui. Il écarta les jambes de l'autre homme, et les remonta les posant sur le rebord du bureau puis il embrassa Sirius tout en le pénétrant doucement. Celui-ci gémit dans la bouche de son fantasme de douleur et de plaisir. Lucius lui laissa le temps de s'habituer avant de mettre une main au creux de ses reins et de commencer des mouvements rythmés et profond tout en allant mordre ses tétons et son cou doucement.

Il s'en suivit de plusieurs longues minutes de plaisir, l'air emplit de gémissement râles et autres cris de bonheur. Lucius le pénétrait de plus en plus vite et quand il sentit la jouissance arrivait il embrassa Sirius voracement tout en se libérant à l'intérieur de lui alors que l'autre homme faisait de même entre leur deux corps.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Severus marchait dans le couloir un peu choquer par ce qu'il venait de voir. Après avoir secouer la tête il repartit à la recherche du loup. Il le trouva trois couloir plus loin, tituban, l'air très triste. Tout de suite il s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille et un de ce de Remus sur ses propres épaules.

Remus tu vas bien ?

Ava… , dit il d'un voie pâteuse.

Tu ne devrais pas boire autant…

Pas bu…moi…supporte pas l'alcool…bois jamais…Sirius…crétin…mit dans mon verre…quelque chose…ma fait pareil…collège…et….et toutes…les fêtes…

Je vois, reste avec moi, je te surveillerais. Comment tu te sens ?

Remus lui fit un sourire un peu idiot avant de passer les bras autour de son cou se collant à lui et déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

T'ai toujours…trouvé attirant Sev …mystérieux …charismatique …Intriguant …s

Sensuel…je veux…être plus.

Etre plus ? demanda Severus le tenant fermement contre lui.

Plus qu'un ami…pour toi…

Remus tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. On retourne à la fête, tu vas te mettre sur le canapé, boire et manger quelque chose et on parlera de tout ça quand tu iras mieux.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Cependant Severus se posait une multitude de question. Déjà s'il chopai Black il le tuerait. Et puis même s'il appréciait beaucoup Remus, il ne savait pas si il était près à recommencer quelque chose. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait sa vie seul bien qu'il ne soit pas excessivement vieux du tout mais il avait toujours était seul, sauf durant quelques mois avec Lily.

Mais il se faisait des idées Remus était sous l'emprise d'un produit et lui avait dit ça sans le penser. Quand il sera à nouveau sobre il le lui confirmera. Cette idée le déprimait profondément et l'espoir resta quand même présent. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'engager ou non.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Harry et Drago étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le blond avait absolument tenu à la lui montrer et puis il voulait être tout seul avec son amoureux.

Tu vois j'avais pas mentit, Pansy est bête, dit le petit blond.

Oui je trouve aussi, dit Harry. Moi je voulais pas qu'elle se colle à toi, elle arrête pas de parler en plus.

Ouais. Je crois que Marcus lui a dit que je t'avais fait un bisou d'amoureux par ce que après elle t'a regardée méchant. Mais je te protègerais Harry. Il va falloir le dire.

Dire quoi ? demanda le petit brun.

Ben qu'on veut se marier. Comme ça papa va tout organiser et on sera bientôt mari et mari.

Oh, dit Harry. Mais on est trop petit…

Non…tu veux plus te marier avec moi ?

Si, dit Harry avant de se pencher en rougissant et de faire un bisous sur sa joue.

C'est pas un vrai bisous d'amoureux ça, dit malicieusement Drago.

Harry sourit et posa doucement un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond lui fit un câlin avant de le prendre par la main et de redescendre à la fête avec lui et malheureusement les autres enfants.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Lucius était assis sur sa chaise, Sirius à califourchon sur ses genoux la tête dans son cou somnolant à moitié.

C'était bien , dit le blond.

Oui…très bien.

Ce n'était qu'une aventure…

Minuscule aventure de rien du tout.

Mais c'était bien…

On pourrait…recommencer…desfois…

Pour toute réponse le blond l'embrassa à nouveau.

Bien.

Bien.

On y retourne, dit le blond en se levant doucement.

Sirius se rhabilla et Lucius se réajusta afin que personne ne devine leur activités. Il regagnèrent ensuite la salle. Harry et Drago parlaient à voie basse sur des petits fauteuil en se tenant la main et tout les deux descidèrent d'aller voir Severus assis sur un canapé, Remus dormant à moitié contre lui alors que le maître des potions étaient entourés par trois femme aux sourires conspirateur.

Vous savez ma fille adore les potions, d'ailleurs elle sait très bien les faire, dit la première.

Vous m'en voyez ravi, dit Severus.

J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez célibataire…ajouta une autre.

En effet, dit il avant d'apercevoir Sirius et de lui lancer un regard meurtrier avant de regarder Remus.

Ahahah Sev mon hou quel plaisantin tu fais, dit Sirius en se mettant derrière la canapé posant un baiser sur sa joue, Severus et moi sommes ensemble depuis tellement longtemps mais il refuse d'étaler sa vie privée, vous savez il a connu tellement de déception dans sa vie…

Les trois femmes compatirent avant de les quitter et le maître des potions dut monopoliser tout son sel contrôle pour ne pas l'étrangler. Mais un bruit de verre que l'on sonne se fit entendre et plus personne ne parla se tournant vers une femme d'âge mûr.

Mes cher amis j'ai l'honneur et le privilège de vous annoncer le futur mariage de Cassiopé Lestrange avec Vector Rosier, dit elle en montrant les deux jeunes qui se tenaient par la main en souriant.

Tout le monde applaudit alors que Sirius ricaner en se demandant à voie haute à quoi ressembleraient les enfants. Mais un autre son de verre se fit entendre et tout le monde tourna la tête vers Drago debout sur la table basse en tenant la main d'Harry.

Moi je voulais dire que Harry et moi on s'aime, on est des amoureux et qu'on va se marier aussi, dit il avant de se pencher et de poser un bisous sur la bouche d'Harry.

Severus, Sirius et Lucius restèrent estomaqué et pétrifié, Remus dormant toujours sur l'épaule du maître des potions alors que tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient mignons et applaudissait.

A suivre

Alors sa vous a plus ? J'espère que oui.

Prochain chapitre dans maximum une semaine !!

Bisous à tous

GothSevBlack


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou, ici GothSevBlack!!!!

Je voulais déjà vous dire que je suis navré et sincèrement désolé du temps que j'ai mit à répondremais mon ordi est mort j'ai du en racheter un entre temps et bien entendu le chapitre 5 déjà bien entammé est mort avec ce qui m'a pas mal découragé.Puis il y a la fac et les cours ensuite le boulot pendant les vacances, j'avoue ne pas avoir trop de temps pour écrire, ce que je trouve dommage.

Cependant je vais tacher de le faire le plus vite possible mais ça vous paraitra tout de meme un peu long. Bon je vous laisse à ce chapitre tant attendu, Bonne Lecture...

Deux jours s'était passé depuis la petite déclaration de Drago et Severus se trouvais présentement dans son salon avec Lucius, tout les deux un verre de Whisky à la main alors queles deux petits étaient allé jouer dans la chambre du petit brun. Les deux Gryffondors quant à eux étaient partit faire du Shopping.

- Seveurs tu n'es pas l'aire de comprendre la situation je crois, dit Lucius en sirotant son verre.

- Je peux t'assurer que je la comprend bien mieux que tu ne le crois, à peine ai je retrouvé mon fils que le tien s'empresse d'essayer de me le voler.

- Allons mon ami tu ne vas tout de même pas être jaloux de Drago? Harry tient énormément à toi, il fait tout pour te plaire et il te regarde avec admiration...Tu n'as aucune raison de ressentir ça et puis ce n'est pas toi qui supporte Drago depuis qu'il connait Harry.

- Tu m'en diras t'en, raconte moi donc ce que ton fils de 5 ans peut bien faire pour te rendre la vie aussi infernale que tu le prétends s'il te plaît.

- Harry par ci, Harry par la, tu crois que Harry aimera ma robe...Au début je trouvais ça mignon mais maintenant je ne trouve plus ça drôle du tout. Et depuis cette maudite fête tout les jours il me demande et m'ordonne presque de préparer son mariage avec Harry et j'ai beau lui expliquer et lui re expliquer que c'est impossible pour eux de se marier il ne veut rien entendre....

- J'en ai parlé avec Harry un peu et lui m'a dit en rougissant qu'il était l'amoureux de Drago et que dès qu'il pourrait, il se marierait avec...

- Remarque, ton fils est un bon partit, le mien aussi...bien entendu cela ne plait pas à la famille Parkinson, surtout le père qui voulait absolument d'une union entre nos deux familles, soupira le blond. Eux aussi me harcèlent de hiboux j'en ai par dessus la tête...

- Que comptes-tu faire? Je suppose que tu es venu me parler de ça et que ta visite, bien qu'amicale n'est pas gratuite....

- En effet Severus, je viens te proposer une promesse de mariage entre nos deux enfants, dit il en faisant apparaître une feuille déjà signée de sa main.

- Enfin Lucius tu n'y penses pas...

- Seveurs, si nous ne le faisons pas on va crouler sous les demandes... Et puis tu sais très bien que je ne les forcerais jamais à se marier contre leur grès et que toi non plus. Nous sommes les deux seuls à pouvoir annuler ce document, signe le et quand ils seront en âge de décider nous romprons ce contrat et chacun fera ce qu'il veut...

- Je suppose que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, dit le brun en signant d'un air résigné. Maintenant parle moi un peu de la fête et de ce qu'il y a entre Sirius Black et toi....

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Harry.**_

Drago et Harry étaient tout les deux allongés sur le dos, sur le lit, admirant le plafond étoilé animé, des étoiles filantes le traversant de part en part.

- Père ne veut pas m'écouter quand je lui dis que je veux me marier avec toi et ne cesse de répéter que je suis trop jeune pour ça..., dit le petit blond.

- Papa dit la même chose, répondit le petit brun. Je ne veux pas le mettre en colère.

- Tu sais Harry au manoir on a un elfe de maison qui s'occupe de moi et me surveille souvent avec qui j'ai parlé. Et vu que c'est mon elfe de maison elle doit m'obéir alors je lui ai posé des questions.

- Ah oui? Mais c'est pas très gentil de faire ça...T'es pas méchant au moins avec elle?

- Mais noooooon, je lui ai demandé comment je devais faire pour que père veuille bien qu'on devienne mari et mari et elle m'a répondu que le plus souvent quand on voulait qu'un garçon épouse une fille il fallait qu'elle fasse un bébé avec lui...

- Mais commet on fait un bébé? demanda Harry en se redressant.

- Ben père à dit qu'il fallait que le papa plante une graine à lui dans le ventre de la maman...ou du papa.... Et ensuite la graine grandit beaucoup et ca fait un bébé dans le ventre de la maman...ou du papa..., expliqua le blond.

- Oui mais ça fait gros un bébé dans le ventre, ça doit être lourd..., s'exclama le brun.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderais à le porter si tu y arrive pas...Enfin si tu veux bien avoir un bébé avec moi comme ça on pourra se marier...

-Oh ben...oui, dit Harry tout rouge. Mais tu vas trouver ou les graines...

Drago sourit et sort un petit sachet de sa poche.

- Graine de pastèque.., dit il en désignant le sachet, c'est le jardinier qui me les a donné...Et c'est mes graine donc tu les avales comme ça elles vont dans ton ventre et ensuite il faut attendre que ça pousse...

* * *

Remus se baladait les mains dans les poches sur le chemin de traverse, Sirius Black marchant à ses côtés. Deux jours avant ce crétin lui avait encore mit de l'alcool dans son verre et de par sa nature de loup garou, il y était beaucoup plus sensible que la plupart des sorciers. Et donc forcément deux jours avant il s'était retrouvé bourré devant toute l'aristocratie Sorcière mais surtout et ça c'était le pire, il avait avoué à Severus l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui et ce depuis des années.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment celle-ci était venu mais il se souvenait des premières fois ou il avait vu Severus, bien avant que Sirius et James ne l'embête. Severus était discret et faisait tout pour se faire oublier. Personne ne savait vraiment qui il était ou le connaissait bien. Et c'est cet aura de mystère qui avait sans doute attiré Remus. Mais le serpentard se révéla bien vite un élève brillant ce qui attira l'attention de Lily.

Elle, beaucoup moins timide que Remus réussit au bout de quelques mois à s'immiscer près du jeune homme et ils devinrent ami alors que Remus se contentait de regarder de loin. Entre temps lui s'était lié d'amitié avec des garçons de son dortoir, Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrow. James déjà amoureux de Lily à l'époque, voyant ce Serpentard d'un mauvais œil le prit directement en grippe, aidé bien sur par Sirius.

Remus à ce moment là vit ceci comme une opportunité de protéger le Serpentard qui l'intriguait tant et en même temps un prétexte pour l'observer et tenter de découvrir ses secrets… Severus Rogue devint alors une obsession pour lui. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ou comment mais il voulait tout connaître de son serpentard. Il fit rapidement ami ami avec Lily car ils se retrouvaient souvent à la bibliothèque, tout les deux ayant une passion pour les livres et prenant leurs études très à cœur.

Avec le temps il devint son confident et Lily lui racontait tout de sa relation avec Severus. C'est au moment ou Remus fut jaloux de la rousse qu'il s'aperçut que cette obsession c'était transformée en amour…Mais il avait des principes et jamais il ne trahirait Lily, sa meilleure amie. Il finit par être un maraudeur à part entière ne participant pas aux humiliations de Severus mais ne l'aidant pas pour autant, il se contenta d'être neutre, regardant à distance celui qu'il aimait souffrir sans rien dire, lui-même n'arrivant pas à se débarrasser de la douleur.

Quelques années plus tard, il se passa ce que l'on sait tous, la mort de Lily et James. Remus aurait alors put aider Severus à se remettre il aurait put être là mais d'après ce que Lily leur avait dit avant sa mort, elle avait rompu avec Severus car il était devenu un mangemort et s'était marié avec James. Même si tout ceci n'était qu'une vulgaire mascarade seul James et Lily étaient dans la confidence et le loup garou, attristé et inconsolable devant la mort de ses amis partit, quitta la region, ne voyant que Sirius et Dumbledore de temps en temps, vaquant de petits boulot en petits boulot, personne ne voulant embaucher un Lycantrophe.

Le voilà maintenant sur le chemin de Traverse avec Sirius qui, excité comme une puce l'avait trainé de force chez le coiffeur et dans toutes les boutiques de vêtements de la ville afin de trouver des affaires pour plaire à son Lucius chéri mais aussi pour son ami Lycan. Remus de son point de vue n'avait pas eut le choix. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la déclaration qu'il avait faite à Severus et depuis deux jours, il s'évertuait à l'éviter le plus possible, ne restant jamais seul avec lui. Hors sans Sirius au manoir, le professeur lui serait tombé dessus tôt ou tard et lui aurait demandé des explications, chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas…

Tu pourrais tout de même m'aider à porter ces paquets, grommela Sirius.

C'est toi qui a acheter autant de chose, tu as même décidé pour moi alors tu te débrouilles, répondit Remus, et ce n'est qu'un début de vengeance pour ce que tu as osé me faire à la fête de Lucius …

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit le brun avec son air le plus innocent avant d'attraper le bras de son ami et de transplaner devant le domaine des Princes…

Arrivé dans le hall, Sirius posa tout les sacs à terre et suivit de Remus, armé de sa nouvelle coiffure et de sa nouvelle robe qui le moulait de manière indécente il entra d'un pas conquérant dans le salon ou Severus et Lucius prenait un verre en discutant.

Alors Black, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?demanda Lucius avec un sourire moqueur.

En effet mon cher Lucius, cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas allé sur le chemin de Traverse, cela à bien évolué depuis mon temps …tout ces beaux mâles….Tu devrais peut être allé y faire un tour puisque tu cherches un époux…

Sirius regarda le blond en souriant alors que Remus s'éclipsa discrètement mais cela n'échappa pas au maitre des potions.

Pour les personnes que cela intéresse j'organise une autre réception dans deux jours ou seul les hommes à marier seront conviés…Enfin ceux qui voudraient m'épouser…ainsi que quelques amis…

Et de quelle catégorie je ferais partit si je viens ?

De celle que tu veux mais certainement pas de celle de mes amis, n'en prend pas ombrage…

Sirius regarda le blond avec un grand sourire. Peut être qu'il trouverait plus qu'une aventure avec le serpentard…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Severus, lassé de la discussion insipide de ses congénaire était partit à la recherche de Remus qui ne faisait que l'éviter depuis la fête de Lucius. C'est alors que le professeur parcouru les étages et finit par trouver le loup garou dans la bibliothèque assis près de la fenêtre, regardant à travers celle-ci d'un air pensif. Le brun se rapprocha alors silencieusement puis l'appela. L'ex maraudeur sursauta et tourna la tète vers lui.

Remus, tu m'évites, affirma l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Pas du tout Severus, répondit le châtain, un peu mal à l'aise.

Vraiment ? C'est vrai que tu a toujours adoré aller dépenser tout ton argent en futilité sur le chemin de traverse avec Sirius, c'est tout à fait toi….

J'avais besoin de changer d'air…, dit il sans le regarder, triste.

Quelque chose te dérange ici peut être, dit le brun en s'approchant, ce ne serait pas moi par hasard ? Ou plutôt ce que tu m'as dit à la soirée de Lucius ?

JE suis désolé, dit le loup, extrêmement rouge. Je…

Tu regrettes ? Tu regrettes de me l'avoir dit par ce que tu ne le penses pas ou tu regrettes de ma l'avoir dit par ce que tu le penses et tu ne veux pas que je sois au courant ?

Je vais rentrer chez moi je t'enverrais un hiboux pour voir Harry, commença Remus tout en passant devant le maître des potions en direction de la porte.

Tu ne te défilera pas aussi facilement, dit l'autre l'attrapant par le bras, répond moi !

Je le pensais…, avoua Remus très gêné avant de quitter la pièce, bouleversé pour aller faire ses valises laissant derrière lui un Severus pensif.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'Harry

Bon pour l'instant ça doit être un secret entre nous, dit le petit blond. Mais après la graine va pousser et ça se verra et papa sera obliger de nous marier.

Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Harry en regardant les graines.

Mais si…dit Drago, ravit, maintenant tu dois manger les graines et il faudra attendre…

Bon…combien je dois en avaler ?

Mange les toutes comme ça on est sur d'avoir au moins un bébé, pas dit que maman et lui on dut planter dans son ventre plusieurs graines avant que je pousse…

Harry versa les graines dans sa main et les regarda quelques instants avant de commencer à les avaler en grimaçant. Drago partit à ce moment là puis revint un peu après avec un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit.

Tiens, c'est pour les arroser…

* * *

Pendant ce temps au salon

Sirius et Lucius se fixaient, silencieux, n'ayant même pas remarqué le départ de Severus. Le brun s'avança de manière féline et s'assit sur le canapé en face du blond.

Alors comme ça le chemin de Traverse regorge de belles créatures ? Etonnant que tu sois rentré seul dans ce cas…à moins que ton grand âge ne les fasse tous fuir…

Je ne te permet pas, dit le brun offusqué, c'est plutôt un portrait de ta futur fête que tu décris la, vu la réputation que tu as, je ne serais pas étonné de te retrouvé au comble du désespoir dans ta salle de bal vide le jour de ta fête…

Certainement pas, je suis un très bon parti tu sais, toutes les familles noble rêverait de marier un de leur descendant à moi…

Et vu le fiasco que cela à été avec Narcissa, tu voudrais infliger ça à quelqu'un d'autre…Soit tu est masochiste soit incroyablement idiot…Les mariages d'amour tu connais ?

Seulement si la personne que j'aime est de bonne famille, sourit Lucius en jouant avec le pommeau de sa canne. Alors tu viendras ?

Pour faire partit de tes prétendants ? Non merci mon grand âge réussirait à te faire fuir…Et puis je ne suis pas de bonne famille j'ai été renié je te rappelle…

Bien sur que non, tu es le seul et l'unique héritier des Black, Narcissa étant déshonorée aux yeux de l'aristocratie pour m'avoir quitté, dit il en se levant s'approchant avec grâce et sensualité de l'autre homme s'asseyant à ses cotés, très près de lui, de plus tu es du bon côté, si je puis dire, beau, riche, populaire….Tu redorais mon image et le nom Malefoy…

Serais tu en train de me faire des avances ? DEMANDA Sirius un peu surprit, tu ne me demande tout de même pas de t'épouser la…

Bien sur que si, je t'ai déjà dis tu es un très bon partit…Tu devrais y penser, tu commence à vieillir, si tu ne veux pas terminer seul, profites en, et discutons ensemble des conditions de vie que tu auras…Et puis je n'aurais pas à faire cette fête idiote…

Je t'écoute, dit le brun un peu chamboulé.

Disons que tu vivras avec moi, tu auras ta propre chambre si tu le désire, accès a certain compte en banque bien garnit, tu ne seras pas obligé de travailler ni de t'occuper de Drago, tu pourras avoir des aventure extra conjugal à la condition d'être très discret et que personne ne soit au courant, et aucune obligation de relation avec moi…bien que si tu en ai envi on peut toujours s'arranger…et enfin tu pourras aller et venir librement durant la journée mais tu rentre le soir au manoir Malefoy sauf cas exceptionnel.

Qu'est ce que tu y gagne toi dans tout ça ?

Je garde mon statut social, tu connais les règles de l'aristocratie anglaise, j'ai un mari attirant et qui ne me fera pas de coup par derrière, tu es trop Gryffondor…Enfin ce genre de chose…

Pourquoi moi ? Tu me décris la vie que presque tout les homosexuelle désirent….

Je sais…alors marché conclut ?

A suivre…

Je sens déjà les cailloux des lecteurs mécontents fracasser mon crâne alors je vous préviens, si je meurs y'a pas la suite…

Enfin j'espère queça vous a plu, la suite le plus vite possible pour moi sa prendra un peu de temps.

Je vous fais de gros bisous baveux mes chère petit moutons et je vous dit à plus !!!!!!

GothSevBlack


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde ici GothSevBlack!!!!

J'ai relu un peu toutes les anciennes reviews que beaucoup m'ont laissé et ça m'a reboosté à mort alors je commence un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic mais si j'ai poster le dernier ce soir après plus de 9 mois d'absence....

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence mais beaucoup de chose on changé et j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour les loisirs.... Je terminerais ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible!!!!!Voila voila je vous laisse et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture....

Chapitre 6

- Non mais tu es dingue? Tu te fous de moi? Tu crois vraiment qu'on épouse quelqu'un comme ça, juste parce que ça nous donne un statut social ou une bonne image? C'est donc ça ta mentalité? Un conseil, même si ton fils n'a que 5 ans mari le à Harry au moins il y a aura un mariage d'amour dans ta famille car c'est pas avec toi que ça risque d'arriver!!

- Allos Sirius pourquoi t'ennerves tu comme ça? Je te propose un marché voilà tout, un simple non aurait suffit..., dit le blond en soupirant.

- Je veux te faire comprendre que le mariage n'est pas un marcher qu'on accepte si les conditions nous vont, le mariage c'est prouvé et montrer son amour pour quelqu'un à la terre entière, lui montrer qu'on s'engage à ses côté et qu'on a envi de lier sa vie à la sienne... Mais toi tu salis tout ce que ça représente tout ça pour des préceptes plus vieux que le monde...Il serait temps de te réveiller, car en agissant comme ça c'est toi qui va terminer seul.

- Tu as surement raison, dit le blond en le fixant, mais je n'ai jamais aimé personne, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir de tomber amoureux dans les prochaines années...

- Et alors tu peux très bien continuer ta vie de coureur de pantalon célibataire sans épouser quelqu'un...Sa fera au moins 1 malheureux en moins..., dit le brun ,à présent calmé.

- Je ne te savais pas de conseils si avisé et autant altruiste Sirius...., susurra le blond, c'est dommage ce mariage aurait été une réussite, dit il en allant mordiller l'oreille du brun l'allongeant sur le canapé tout en l'embrassant fougueusement.

* * *

Severus ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Remus lui avait fait une sorte de déclaration, même un peu forcée, mais une déclaration quand même. Il était un peu perdu. D'un côté, il s'était habitué à la solitude et avait toujours pensé qu'il terminerait sa vie seul mais Harry était arrivé et sa vision des choses avait changé. Il avait un fils, quelqu'un pour qui se battre, quelqu'un à protéger et à aimer.

Il fallait dire aussi que Remus dégageait aussi cette impression de faiblesse, comme un enfant, et qui nous donne envi de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus le lâcher. Mais le brun n'était pas sur de pouvoir donner au loup ce qu'il désiré. De plus, bien que l'idée d'avoir des relations homosexuelles ne le dérangeait pas, il n'avait jamais fait ce type d'expérience et ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Remus dans le cas ou il n'apprécierait pas le contact d'un autre homme.

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de Remus, prêt à lui faire par de ses décisions. Mais en entrant doucement dans la chambre il vit le loup garou en train de faire ses bagages.

- Remus, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit, dit le maitre des potions en s'approchant, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Honnêtement Severus je ne pourrais pas rester une heure de plus ici, sachant que tu ne veux pas de moi et que je me suis humilié en beauté...

- Tu tires trop de conclusions hâtives...Et si moi j'ai envi que tu restes? Tu resterais, si je te disais que je veux bien tenter quelque chose avec toi?

Remus resta muet un long moment tout en fixant le brun ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait le croire ou pas...

- Tu voudrais vraiment...être avec moi? demanda le loup garou avec une pointe d'espoir.

- L'idée est loin d'être déplaisante, répondit le brun avec un petit sourire, mais je tiens à te prévenir de suite, je n'ai jamais eut d'expérience homosexuelles et beaucoup de choses ont changée dans ma vie depuis l'arrivée d'Harry donc il va falloir y aller doucement...

- Je comprends, dit l'ancien professeur avec un sourire, je reste alors....J'ai plus qu'à défaire mes valises...

- Plus tard, dit Severus en se levant, allons chercher les enfants et rejoignons Lucius et Sirius dans le salon.

Remus se leva à son tour et l'ancien mangemort déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, le faisant rougir puis s'éloigna et alla chercher les deux petits garçons, suivit quelques secondes après pas le lycantrophe... Severus prit Drago dans ses bras et Remus Harry et tout les deux les portèrent jusqu'au salon avant de se stopper net devant l'image d'un Lucius allongé sur Sirius dans un des canapés l'embrassant langoureusement en se frottant à lui. Severus tentait de cacher cette vision à son filleul qui regarder quand même en souriant…

Il n'y a donc pas assez de chambre dans ce manoir pour que vous soyez obligé de faire ça ici, dit le brun en posant Drago à terre.

Le petit blond marcha vers son père pendant que celui-ci se réajustait, Sirius faisant de même. Drago s'arrêta devant le brun, les bras croisés et le regarda de la tête au pied.

Alors c'est toi ma nouvelle maman ?

Euh c'est peut être un peu fort comme terme, dit Sirius mal à l'aise.

Tu vas pas être mari et mari avec papa ? demanda Drago.

Il a refusé quand je le lui ai proposé, dit Lucius à son fils en regardant le brun d'un air moqueur.

Drago réfléchit quelques secondes puis s'approcha de son père.

Tu veux des graines pour planter dans son ventre pour qu'il ai un bébé et qu'il soit obligé d'être ton mari ? demanda t il doucement.

Les adultes regardèrent Drago, un peu surprit puis se regardèrent. Sirius se leva enfin.

Tu vois espèce de serpentard vicieux, ce que tu as inculqué à ton fils ? Eh bien je vais rectifié tout ça, dit il en prenant Drago dans ses bras se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Harry doit venir, dit le blond en s'accrochant au cou de Sirius.

Le brun fit demi tour et avec son deuxième bras prit Harry et monta dans sa chambre avec les deux petits pour leur expliquer l'amour….sous le regard médusé des autres qui se servirent un bon whisky, sauf Remus bien sur.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard Sirius redescendit avec les deux petits qui, étrangement étaient silencieux. Severus vient prendre Harry dans ses bras vérifiant qu'il allait bien, alors que le blond monta sur les genoux de son père et se blottit contre lui. Lucius le serra contre lui et caressa ses cheveux. Le voyant triste ainsi, il lui demanda doucement ce qui n'allait pas.

Harry et moi on va pas se marier avant longtemps n'est ce pas ? demanda tristement le petit blond.

En effet chéri, dit Lucius, caressant toujours ses cheveux, vous êtes trop jeune.

Même si Harry a un bébé avec moi on se mariera pas quand même hein ?

Euh…non mais Harry et toi vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant à votre âge, dit le blond en regardant son fils, surprit par les idées de celui-ci.

Drago regarda Harry qui était dans les bras de son père et lui faisait un calin. Il soupira et regarda son père.

Ben si Harry va avoir un bébé j'ai planté des graines dans son ventre, dit il doucement.

Les quatre adultes se regardèrent et Lucius demanda calmement à son fils de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Chose que le plus jeune fit. Lucius lui expliqua alors que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait et qu'il devrait attendre d'avoir au moins 17 ans avant de pouvoir se marier et avoir un enfant. Mais pour rassurer Drago, il lui parla du contrat de mariage que Severus et lui avait signé mais ne lui dit pas que tout les deux comptaient le rompre quand les deux jeunes seraient en âge de choisir. Et enfin le petit blond parut satisfait.

* * *

A partir de ce jour la, Drago ne vécut que pour le jour ou il se marierait avec Harry. Les années passèrent et ils restèrent toujours aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Ils évoluèrent bien entendu, grandirent. Ils apprirent aussi à se connaître et bientôt chacun savait exactement ce que pensait l'autre et un lien très fort les unissait. Ils parlèrent de moins en moins de mariage mais cette idée resta tout de même dans leur tête à tout les deux. Toujours ensemble, parfois, pour les grandes occasions, il arrivait qu'ils se donnent un petit baiser sur la bouche et de se dire je t'aime. Mais pour des enfants cela n'a pas la même signification que pour des adultes.

Ils se virent donc souvent, Harry allant presque tout les jours au manoir Malefoy alors que Severus allait donner ses cours à Poudlard et avait un précepteur, le même que Drago puisqu'ils suivaient les cours ensemble. Lucius était souvent là et il se rapprocha grandement de son filleul, restant aussi très proche de son fils. Harry faisait partit de la famille.

En parlant de Lucius, il avait un poste haut placé au ministère. Cependant il était souvent chez lui mais occupé à travailler dans son bureau, faisant des allers retour au ministère quand cela s'imposait. Mais il trouvait toujours du temps tout les jours à accorder à son fils et à son filleul, jouant et discutant souvent avec eux, les aidants pour les devoirs.

Lucius cependant, depuis que Sirius s'était isolé avec les petits pour leur « apprendre l'amour », n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de parler au brun ou de le revoir seul à seul. Deux jours après celui-ci était retourné habiter chez lui. Malgré les nombreuses invitations qu'il lui avait envoyées, le maraudeur ne lui avait jamais répondu quoi que ce soit. Le blond avait donc laissé tomber et ne s'était pas remarié.

Sirius de son côté, était toujours en colère après Lucius et ses manières de sang pur. Il avait décidé de ne plus lui parler et de passer à autre chose. Il était repartit vivre chez lui mais venait souvent voir Harry et Draco qui étaient très souvent ensemble. Il lui arrivait aussi de prendre les deux petits avec lui et de les emmener en ballade pour la journée dans Londres, faire du shopping… Durant pas mal de temps, pour sortir un peu la colère qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de l'aristocrate blond, il s'était lancé dans la rénovation du square Grimmaud. La vieille bâtisse avait était à l'abandon depuis la guerre, durant laquelle ses parents étaient décédés.

A présent elle était devenu une très joli maison, décoré avec goût et Sirius voyait beaucoup de monde bien qu'au niveau sentimentale, la place reste à prendre, même s'il avait eut quelques aventures d'un soir. Une fois cela fait, Sirius, en bon maraudeur avait commencé à travailler à Pré au Lard dans la boutique Zonko ou le patron, un ancien élève de Poudlard, avait de suite embauché le maraudeur car il avait assisté à toutes les blagues de Sirius en étant plus jeune et le considérait comme un génie de la farce.

Passons maintenant à Remus qui lui était allé vivre avec Sirius. Sa relation avec Severus pietinait et ce depuis quelques années. Il ne le voyait que rarement, une ou deux fois par semaine et pendant quelques heures seulement. Il se joignait aussi souvent à Sirius pour emmener Harry et Drago qu'il adorait en ballade. Mais Severus restait un homme un peu froid et distant avec lui et cela minait le loup garou qui s'en éloigné au fil du temps.

Maintenant Remus travaillait aussi à Pré au Lard mais chez Scribepenne à cause de sa passion pour les livres. Et d'un coté, même s'il refusait de l'avouer, il pouvait ainsi croiser souvent Severus. Le maître des Potions lui, ne montrait aucun signe de tristesse quant à sa situation avec Remus. Il le voyait peu, se contentant de sujet futiles et de quelques baisers. Et cela dura desannées. Il travaillait toujours comme professeur de potion à Poudlard et rentrait tout les soirs au manoir Prince retrouver son fils qu'il adorait.

Il aimait Harry plus que tout et faisait en sorte d'être un bon père. Toujours présent pour lui, discutant avec lui l'écoutant, faisant preuve de tendresse et d'amour à son égard. Il savait tout de même se montrer ferme et se faire obéir. Mais Harry ne l'avait jamais contredit ou fait de caprice. Il était un petit garçon calme et obéissant, se faisant discret et silencieux, avide de connaissance. Et un excellent élève en potion bizarrement…

* * *

Aujourd'hui Harry et Drago, tout les deux âgés de 11 ans allaient bientôt intégrer Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Et tout les deux avaient hâte d'y aller et de découvrir le merveilleux monde que Sirius et Remus leur avait décrit. Ils étaient allés faire les boutiques sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter toutes les fournitures dont ils avaient besoin. Ensemble, cela va de soit.

Harry s'inquiétait peu de sa venue à Poudlard. Son père travaillait la bas et lui avait dit qu'il réintègrerait ses appartements au château, n'ayant plus aucune raison de rentrer au manoir Prince. La seule chose qui l'embêtait un peu était de savoir s'il allait être dans la même maison que Drago. Il ferait tout pour mais avait peur que le choipaux, dont son père lui avait parlé, ne l'envoi ailleurs. Le petit blond de son côté se posait le même genre de question.

Mais leurs craintes furent bientôt apaisés lorsque le jour de la rentrée, durant la répartition, ils furent tout les deux envoyés à Serpentard sous le regard fier de Severus, mais aussi de Lucius, Remus et Sirius dont tout le monde se demandait ce que ces trois là faisait à Poudlard.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Dumbledore annonça que Remus serait professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal en duo avec Sirius qui gérerait aussi d'autres options comme Duel et Combat, assisté par Lucius qui lui se chargeait aussi d'une nouvelle option à savoir Etude du monde Sorcier. Mais cela n'empêcherait pas que le grand blond aiderait aussi Severus pour les cours de potions alors que celui ci interviendra dans les nouveaux modules.

Harry et Drago eurent la surprise en même temps que les autres élèves et apprécièrent que moyennement que les adultes n'aient pas prit la peine de les mettre au courant. Mais à partir de ce jour, tout alla très vite. Ils commencèrent les cours et découvrirent par la même occasion le monde de Poudlard. Après quelques semaines d'adaptation tout s'était mis en place, Drago bien qu'en première année seulement, était le chef de la maison Serpentard. Lui et le brun restant inséparable, ils apprirent à connaître leurs compagnons de chambrée, l'exubérant Blaise Zabini, les deux brutes Crabbe et Goyle et enfin le discret mais tranchant Théodore Nott . Ils devinrent rapidement amis, faisant farces sur farces aux élèves, maisons ou professeurs qu'ils n'aimaient pas, très souvent couvert ou tuyautés par Sirius et quelques rares fois Remus.

Les années passèrent entrecoupées par les cours, les vacances, les blagues, les soirées et fou rire entre amis…. Harry et Drago étaient heureux. Le brun restant timide et quelques peu effacé, s'entendant bien avec Théo, mais ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds, commençant en vieillissant à apprendre les ficelles de la manipulation auprès de son père, son parrain et Drago. Physiquement, Harry restait petit et mince, mais musclé grâce au Quidditch, faisant gagner son équipe à tous les coups. Des traits fins, de grands yeux vers, une petites bouches rouges aux lèvres charnues, en somme un petit ange quoi.

Mais celui-ci passant pour pervertit car restant toujours avec Drago Malefoy, capable de vous glacer le sang d'un regard, à la langue acérée dont les répliques vous donne envi d'aller vous jeter du haut d'un pont. Mais Malefoy c'était aussi ce même physique d'ange, bien que plus grand et robuste, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux clair comme la lune, mais personne ne le considéraient ainsi, tous connaissant amèrement le personnage.

Cind années passèrent et c'est à ce moment que l'on va retrouver nos petits héros….

**A suivre…**

**Voili voilou mes choupinou !!!! j'espère que ça vous à plus…. A très vite pour la suite j'espère…**

**GothSevBlack**


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou à tous ici GothSevBlack!!!

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'nt laissé des reviews ça me fait très plaisir et me motive!!!!!

Donc pour répondre à certains, non la fic est loin d'être finit!!!!! Et pour ce qui est des couples....vous verrez bien...

J'en profite aussi pour répondre à une question, oui deux hommes peuvent avoir desenfants mais seulement à l'aide d'un potion.... t Voldemort ben…IL EST MORT !!!!!!!! Enfin je pens pas le faire revenir dans la fic pour l'instant j'en sais trop rien….la suite vous le dira !!

Bon je vous laisse sans plus vous ennuyer, Bonne lecture!!!!!

Chapitre 7.

Harry s'affala sur son lit dans son dortoir en soupirant. Il était à peine 15 heures e il venait de finit les cours. Un ricanement se fit entendre dans son dos et il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur un grand black. Blaise.

- Pauvre petit serpent, soupire tu d'agacement après seulement quatre heures de cours aujourd'hui ou serait ce l'absence d'un beau blond préfet de Serpentard qui te chagrine? demanda le grand brun en ricanant.

Harry rougit furieusement et aller répliquer de manière acide lorsque que le beau blond en question, j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy entra suivit de Théo dans la dortoir.

- On parle de beau blond? Mais je suis là enfin, dit Drago avec un sourire charmeur. Harry est ce que Blaise t'embête?

Le petit brun sourit de manière serpentarde avant de faire une petite moue triste et d'hocher la tête. Drago soupira de manière théâtrale avant d'aller prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tonton Drago va s'occuper du vilain monsieur qui ne veut pas que les photos de lui de la dernière fête d'Halloween soient placardées sur tout les murs du château..., ricana le blond alors qu'Harry profita du fait que Drago ne le regardait pas pour tirer la langue à Blaise.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?!? S'exclama le black, outré. Tu devrais plutôt te prosterner devant moi pour toutes les occasions que je te donne de tripoter ton ptit brun....J'ai pas raison, hein, Théo? Tu pourrais m'aider toi, tu sais où elles sont planquées ces photos....

- Tu le mérite Blaise, répliqua le dit Théo en allant s'allonger sur son lit.

Harry, toujours dans les bras de Drago alors que celui si le papouillait ricana fortement en regardant Blaise.

- C'est vrai Blaise la prochaine fois évite de boire autant sa évitera à Pansy de pouvoir te déguiser en fille et te laisser danser sur la table de la salle commune parce que tu as glissé un philtre d'amour dans son verre pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Goyle.... Donc prend toi en qu'à toi même...

- Tu me brise le cœur, dit Blaise faussement blessé avant de se tourner vers Théo et de se laisser tombé sur lui. Théo!!! Il est méchant fait moi des papouilles aussi, dit-il en écrasant le petit châtain sous lui.

Théo sui étouffait à moitié, réussit à repousser son camarade plusieurs longues secondes plus tard. Il se releva, sur les nerfs et envoya bouler le grand Black avant de quitter les dortoirs. Blaise resta interdit quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés.

Je crois que j'ai manqué un truck là….

Vu ta façon de le draguer aussi… C'est pas en essayant de le tuer que tu vas réussir à lui donner envi de sortir avec toi, dit le blond tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras, ce derniers dormant à moitié sous les caresses dans son dos et les baisers dans ses cheveux.

C'est le véracrasse qui se fout du géant, se moqua le black. Toi et Harry vous êtes toujours pas ensemble alors que votre mariage est prévu depuis que vous avez 5 ans, avec un peu de chance le jour de tes 50 ans tu oseras enfin l'embrasser.

Après ses bonnes paroles le black partit à la recherche de Théo, quittant la pièce alors que Drago tenait toujours dans ses bras son petit Harry.

Blaise sortit des cachots à la recherche de son ami châtain. Il décida d'aller voir près du lac dans un coin isolé où il savait que son ami allait pour être tranquille. Il longea le lac pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à un amas de rocher qu'il escalada rapidement. Au sommet, un autre rocher entouré par de gros buissons qui avaient poussé avec le temps cachait au château et au reste du parc, hormis le lac et la forêt interdite, toutes personnes se cachant derrière.

Le black passa derrière un buisson et vint s'asseoir au côté de Théo qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce à son arrivée.

Théo… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas ? D'habitude ça te fait toujours rire quand je fais le pitre comme ça…

C'est rien Blaise, répondit l'autre sans le regarder. Juste que tu devrais arrêter ça, un peu sa va mais après ça devient chiant…

Pourtant ça fait presque 5 ans que je t'embête comme ça pour rire tu aurais pu te réveiller avant… Moi je suis pas sur que ce soit la vraie raison alors au lieu de te foutre de moi dis moi la vérité, dit Blaise sur un ton acide.

T'es toujours collé à moi, dit Théo en rougissant sans le regarder, tout le monde pense que toi et moi on est ensemble et c'est pas le cas. Personne n'ose s'en prendre à toi et donc personne ne m'approche…J'ai toujours été et serais toujours célibataire si tu continu comme ça ! J'en ai marre d'être seul ! Toi tu t'envois en l'ai à droite à gauche, Harry et Drago vont finir ensemble et Goyle ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui ! Je suis le seul à n'avoir personne hormis des Serpentards !

Blaise le regarda, abasourdi pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais ça…désolé si tes amis t'étouffent et t'empêchent de te faire sauter par tout les homos de Poudlard, dit Blaise, blessé et en colère, jaloux.

Théo se tourna vers lui, très blessé aussi.

C'est toi qui couche avec tout le monde je te signal ! Tu utilise toutes tes conquêtes comme un mouchoir moldu ! Et tu oses dire que je veux me faire sauter par tout Poudlard ? Alors que je suis vierge et que j'aimerais juste comme toutes les personnes de mon âge avoir un petit ami ? Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Blaise hein ? Pourquoi tu empêche toujours les autres de m'approcher ??

Théo criait à présent, s'étant redressé sur ses genoux et le regardait, tout rouge en le mitraillant des yeux. Blaise le regarda puis se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre la pierre, faisant pousser à Théo un cri de surprise. Le black posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Théo et l'embrassa à pleine bouche le serrant contre lui. Puis il se recula un peu et le regarda.

Tu es à moi, souffla t il avec détermination.

Théo était resté sous le choc, son cœur s'étant arrêté avant de commencer à battre la chamade. Il regarda Blaise dans les yeux et rougit en entendant sa phrase, voyant toute la possessivité dans les yeux de son camarade. Le brun se pencha à nouveau et l'embrasse plus délicatement cette fois, tentant de faire passer tout ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Le plus petit répondit à son baiser avec la même intensité. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes et Blaise se redressa.

Je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs…Tu veux bien que…on soit ensemble ? Enfin comme un couple, dit Blaise un peu hésitant.

Blaise…je sais pas, dit Théo en se redressant à son tour, je veux dire que ça fait un moment que j m'intéresse à toi mais vu comme tu t'es comporté avec tes exs….

C'est pas la même chose Théo, dit le black en caressant sa joue, toi c'est pas pareille, t'es ma ptite obcession…Et puis je sais que je t'ai dit des choses vraiment désagréable mais j'étais jaloux, vraiment et je m'excuse…je tient vraiment à toi et je ferrait tout pour que jamais tu ne souffres par ma faute…

Remus grogna avant de rentrer dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et entreprit de corriger ses premières copies. Il avait attendu de pouvoir donner des devoirs avec impatience. Il n'était pas sadique pour ses élèves mais ça lui occupait l'esprit et l'empêchait de penser à sa situation avec Severus. Certes il le voyait plus souvent ou plutôt le croisait mais ils étaient toujours entouré par quelqu'un.

Depuis quelques mois il n'avait pas vu une seule fois Severus en tête à tête. Il n'avait pas cherché à lui parler, il attendait de voir comment l'autre homme allait réagir. Cependant le maître des potions ne montra aucun signe de manque ou même d'affection envers lui, ne lui parlant pas plus que nécessaire. Et c'est ce qui faisait mal à Remus.

Bien sur le loup garou ne se voilait pas la face, à présent il était célibataire. Mais ça lui faisait mal, le jour ou Severus avait accepté d'être avec lui i lavait eut l'espoir que peut être son amour allait lui être rendu mais le maître des potions n'avait fait aucun effort, et plus Remus en faisait plus il le voyait s'éloigner. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se replongea dans ses souvenirs pour oublier ses tracas. On frappa alors à la porte de son bureau. Il sursauta et dit « entrez ». C'était Dumbledore.

Bonjour Remus, comment allez vous ? demanda le vieil homme avec un sourire.

Bien Professeur merci et vous ? demanda le loup garou un poil suspicieux.

Très bien mon ami, combien de fois devrais je vous dire de m'appeler Albus….Enfin là n'est pas le raison de ma visite. Je voulais vous parler de la prochaine visite à Pré au Lard.

Oui normalement Sirius et moi devons surveiller les élèves, répondit-il calmement.

Eh bien il y a un changement de programme vous irez avec Severus, dit le vieil homme avec un sourire, Sirius à un empêchement.

Ne peut-il pas y aller avec Lucius ? Après tout ils sont amis, il préfèrera y aller avec lui qu'avec moi, dit tristement Remus en pensant que du temps ou ils étaient ensemble pas une seule fois ils n'étaient sortit tout les deux.

Malheureusement Lucius est la raison de l'empêchement de Sirius, ils doivent rencontrer je ne sais quel sorcier pour un de leur module de cours et c'est Lucius qui a organisé le voyage, ils ne seront pas la du week end…

Bien, dit Remus, résigné. Je suppose que Severus n'a pas du apprécier.

En réalité, dit le vieil homme je vous charge de le mettre au courant, passez une bonne fin de journée, dit Dumbledore avant de sortir.

Si on avez été une petit mouche et qu'on avait suivi Dumbledore dans son bureau on aurait put voir le vieille homme ouvrir plusieurs cartons avec un sourire gourmand avant de l'entendre murmurer

Je ne sais pas quels sont vos projet Lucius mais merci, avait il prononcé avant de gouter à ses bonbons au citron préférés.

Dans le dortoir des serpentards….

Harry toujours contre Drago, profitait de cet instant avec un petit sourire. Le blond de son côté faisait de même, n'ayant cessé ses caresses et ses bisous .

Dis Dray…tu crois que ça va aller entre Blaise et Théo ? Il avait l'air bien énervé…., dit le brun, un peu inquiet.

Hm ? Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas Blaise tient trop à Théo pour lui faire du mal…et je pense que ce sera valable quand ils sortiront ensemble…d'ailleurs je le soupçonne de se faire tout ces types juste pour rendre Théo jaloux….

Sa marche pas des masses jusqu'à présent….

C'est sur…on devrait peut être s'en mêler…, dit le blond avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Hors de question, dit Harry en se reculant. Surtout quand tu as ce regard, tu veux simplement te venger de Blaise parce qu'il te charrie et pas l'aider. Et puis son ne se mêle pas des affaires de cœur de ses amis comme ça. Tu as bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois avec moi, ça va nous retomber dessus.

**Flash Back**

_Drago sortait avec un Serdaigle de 7eme année. Enfin plutôt baisait avec un Serdaigle de 7 eme année. Et ce midi il venait de rompre. Il était 17 heures et il marchait avec Harry Blaise et Théo dans le coulior afin de rejoindre les cachots et leur dortoir._

_Il a vraiment pas apprécié Drago tu devrais faire attention, disait Blaise._

_Je m'en fiche, je l'avais prévenu que je ne voulais que du sexe, tout le monde se met en tête qu'il est capable de garder Drago Malefoy près de lui. Donc ils acceptent et ensuite s'étonnent quand je les largues._

_Harry grogna et fit brusquement demi-tour, décidant d'aller à la bibliothèque pour ne pas avoir à entendre parler de cette histoire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ses amis quand ils l'appelèrent._

_Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda Drago_

_Il a surement pas envi de t'entendre parler de tes conquêtesà tout bout de champs et surtout de la manière dégradante dont tu les traite, dit Théo de mauvaise humeur en jetant un regard noir à Blaise._

_Oui mais Blaise s'en fiche lui par exemple …_

_Oui mais Harry n'a pas envi de sortir avec Blaise !_

_Ni avec moi, répliqua avec force Drago, même si je suis amoureux de lui depuis que j'ai 5 ans on va dire depuis plusieurs année que lui ne l'ai plus j'en suis sur !_

_Alors c'est pour cet avorton que tu m'as largué ? demanda d'une voie énervée quelqu'un derrière le blond qui se retourna._

_Sa ne te regarde pas, dit Drago avec force, en regardant son ex. Je ne suis plus avec toi parce que tu m'ennuis, j'ai t'ai dit que je ne voulais que du sexe tu as accepté, maintenant je suis lassé je te largue et c'est tout, fin de l'histoire alors maintenant dégage !_

_Le blond se retourna et continua avec ses amis sa progression vers les cachots, laissant derrière lui un Serdaigle très en colère. Trois heures plus tard Harry était transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie car il avait subit un passage à tabac en règle alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque._

**Fin de Flash Back**

Harry frissonna à ce souvenir douloureux et Drago caressa sa joue, le faisant rougir.

C'est pas la même chose…

Drago, le coupa t il, si on se foire ils vont se détester et on va perdre nos amis, ils ne voudront plus nous parler… laisse faire les choses et ne nous en mêlons pas…On pourrait leur faire plus de ma que de bien.

Ok….dit Drago à contre cœur. Dis 'Ry, tu viens à la sortie de Pré au Lard avec moi ce week end ?

Ben oui comme toutes les sorties à Pré au Lard avec Blaise et Théo.

Non, juste nous deux….et puis on les aidera sans le vouloir à se rapprocher… et j'ai une surprise pour toi….alors t'en penses quoi ?

Bon…ben oui bien sur…, dit le brun avec un petit sourire craquant, du moment que tu m'emmène pas faire les boutiques de fringues….

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera rien de tout ça, je vais aller essayer de trouver ou sont passé les deux autres abrutis pour voir qi ça s'est arrangé, dit Drago avant de se pencher, ne pouvant résister au sourire de son camarade, et de déposer un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres, à tout à l'heure.

Puis le blond se redressa et quitta le dortoir laissant un Harry rouge et confus mais étrangement heureux de la tournure des événements.

Remus marchait dans les cachots froid et humide, se rendant au bureau de son ex pour le mettre au courant des derniers changements. Après encore quelques minutes de marche il se trouva en face du bureau de Severus et frappa trois petits coups discrets à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus à l'air fatigué qui s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Ce que le loup garou fit.

Bien Lupin que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Maintenant c'est Lupin ? remarqua amèrement Remus, blessé.

J'ai pas le temps….

Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, le coupa le loup garou, la tête baissé pour cacher sa tristesse.

Bien je t'écoute, dit le maître des potions sans le regarder.

Dumbledore est venu me voir pour me dire que Sirius était indoisponible pour encadrer la sortie à Pré au Lard de ce week end et Lucius aussi car ils vont tout les deux à je ne sais quelle conférence alors tu devras le remplacer. Bien sur il m'a chargé de te mettre au courant.

Si ça te gênait tant que ça de me voir, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou, dit Severus avec mauvaise humeur.

C'est plutôt toi qui ne veut pas me voir, dit Remus en relevant la tête, furieux, du moins c'est ce que j'ai retenu de ces dernières années.

Alors tu m'en veux pour ça…

Bien sur que je t'en veux, espèce de crétin. Je t'en veux par ce que je t'aime et lorsque je te l'ai avoué la première fois tu as accepté une relation, tu m'as donné de l'espoir alors qu'ensuite plus les années passaient plus tu devenais distant. Je t'en veux par ce que je ne veux pas de ta pitié si tu ne voulais pas de moi fallait le dire tout de suite !!!

Remus, excédé et énervé par la situation ne lui laissa pas même le temps de répondre et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Severus resta pensif et soupira à mainte reprise. Tout était de sa faute, il avait fait une grave erreur.

Plus tard dans la journée Harry était attablé dans la grande salle, seul se demandant ce que faisaient les autres. Il soupira de nouveau en cherchant ses amis du regard et finit par les apercevoir, se dirigeant vers lui. Blais et Théo, tout sourire s'assirent en face de lui alors que Drago se mettait à côté.

Désolé 'Ry on parlait on a pas vu le temps passé, dit le blond avec un petit sourire penaud, caressant doucement son dos pour se faire pardonner…

Ouais ben c'est toujours moi qu'on laisse tout seul et qu'on met au courant en dernier, dit-il, mécontent en voyant Blaise et Théo s'embrasser.

Je suis désolé Harry, pardonne moi, fit théâtralement Drago avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de se laisser aller contre lui.

Seulement Drago était beaucoup plus grand et lourd que le pauvre petit Harry qui se retrouva à moitié étouffé et allongé sur le banc. Alors qu'Harry demandait à son ami blond de se pousser, celui-ci en profiter pour le chatouiller encore. Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce qu'une main blanche et forte ne redresse Drago.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à mon fils là ? demanda Severus, impassible.

Je me fais pardonner, dit le blond avec un grand sourire innocent, faisant fondre son oncle.

Ouais il m'a laissé tout seul dans le dortoir ! Et pendant plusieurs heures ! se plaignit le petit brun à son père qui sourit en chuchotant que c'était bien, tapotant l'épaule de Drago.

C'est pas comme ça qu'on va arriver au mariage tant attendu, dit Blaise avant de « blanchir » sous le regard polaire que lui lançait Severus qui avait entendu.

Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble, dit Harry en regardant ses deux amis, vous en avez mit du temps avant de vous en apercevoir.

Et c'est toi qui nous dit ça…, ricana Théo. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Qu'est ce que tu racontes, demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Drago dans son coin se concentrait sur son assiette en faisant tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Eh bien Harry je sais de source sûre que dans ton entourage il y a un garçon qui t'aime depuis très longtemps et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu tiens à lui mais vous n'osez pas vous déclarer l'un à l'autre.

Qui est ce ? demanda le petit brun.

C'est à toi de trouver sinn ce n'est pas drôle, dit avec un sourire sadique Blaise alors que Drago soupirait le plus discrètement possible de soulagement.

D'ailleurs le blond lança la conversation sur un autre sujet. Le reste du repas se fit sur un ton un peu plus léger avant qu'ils ne regagnent tous le dortoir.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Nous étions vendredi après midi et les cours venaient de se terminer. Sirius qui faisait un voyage scolaire pour le week end, sortit de sa salle et se rendit dans ses appartements pour prendre ses bagages fait la veille et se rendre au point de rendez vous pour le départ.

Il réduit ses valises et après un détour par le bureau de Dumbledore, il alla attendre à la grille du château. Le directeur n'avait pas voulu lui dire qui serait son coéquipier pour cette sortie. Et c'est avec un grand agacement qu'il vu Lucius s'avancer d'un pas conquérant vers lui.

Je suppose que c'est toi qui m'accompagne, dit Sirius, impassible.

En effet c'est même moi qui ai organisé ce voyage…., dit Lucius avant de sortir un vieux journal et de regarder sa montre dans sa poche, prend le portoloin, il ne va pas tarder à s'activer.

L'animagus ne dit rien et attrapa le journal, de mauvaise humeur. Il sentit bientôt le transplannage s'effectuer et il ouvrit les yeux en sentant ses pieds toucher à nouveau le sol. Il se trouvait dans une large prairie verte apparemment entouré par les bois. Il suivit le grand blond et ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence avant d'apercevoir une grande bâtisse en pierre de plusieurs étages.

C'est ici que nous allons dormir, c'est une auberge. Demain matin nous avons rendez vous à 8h avec Marco Gretoci, le célèbre maître de Duel.

Sirius hocha la tête mais ne dis rien et tout les deux rentrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers la réception.

Bonjour, j'ai réservé 2 chambres au nom de Malefoy , dit aimablement Lucius.

Désolé monsieur je n'ai qu'une simple chambre à lit double pour votre nom, dit le réceptionniste.

Alors vous êtes bouché ma parole, quand je vous ai contacté par cheminette je vous ai dit deux chambres à lit simple…, dit Lucius qui commençait à s'énerver. Bon donnez moi une autre chambre avec celle de ma réservation alors.

Je suis désolé monsieur Malefoy mais nous sommes complets, dit il en lui donnant la clé de sa chambre.

Lucius soupira d'agacement avant de prendre la clé, faisant signe à Sirius de monter pour pas que celui-ci ne voit la petite bourse remplit de Gaillon que le grand blond donna au réceptionniste avec un sourire avant de suivre Sirius. Ils montèrent et finirent pas trouver leur chambre dans laquelle ils entrèrent. La chambre en elle-même était plutôt grande, un grand il double, un coin salon dans un coin puis près de la fenêtre une grande table.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement sans un mot. Puis le blond, agacé par ce silence se tourna vers l'autre homme qui lisait.

Sirius ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda l'autre sans le regarder.

Arrête enfin c'est stupide tu m'en veux pour un truc qui s'est passé il y a des années….J'ai changé depuis et regarde Drago n'est pas un mauvais garçon.

Non bien sûr, il passe son temps à coucher à droite à gauche…

Parce qu'il est amoureux de Harry et il ne pense pas que c'est réciproque….

Qu'est ce qui me prouve que toi tu as changé ?

Je ne suis pas marié, j'ai seulement eut quelques aventures comme ça…, dit Lucius avant de le regarder avec un sourire charmeur et de lui tendre la main, on va manger ?

Sirius soupira puis après quelques secondes à le regarder, sourit et attrapa sa main pour le suivre. Le repas se passa plutôt bien, le blond réussit à faire boire Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sou. Ainsi ils parlèrent de beaucoup de chose et rirent aussi beaucoup. Un peu plus tard Lucius dû aider son ami pour rejoindre la chambre puis il le coucha après l'avoir laissé en tee shirt et boxer. Il se coucha à ses côté et s'endormit rapidement, pour le moment son plan se déroulait comme prévu…

A suivre !!!

Eh bien voilà, chapitre 7 fini !!!!!! J'espère que ça vous a plus je ne sais pas si je poste pour cette fic un prochain chapitre ou pour une autre donc vous aurez la suprise….Je vous laisse gros brisous à tous mes ptit chou !!!

GothSevBlack


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou Ici CothSevBlack!!!!!!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir.... Nous voilà donc repartit pour la suite des aventures!!!!!

J'espère que ça vous plaira....Bonne lecture!!!!!

Chapitre 8 : toujours pas de titre!!!

Sirius se réveilla en sentant qu'on lui secouait l'épaule. Buck et toute sa famille avaient élu domicile dans son crâne et apparemment ils faisaient une fête si on croyait la douleur qui lui martelait le crâne. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux en grognant, avant de se tourner pour faire face à Lucius qui lui tendait une fiole. Il l'a bu sans chercher à comprendre et soupira de soulagement quand il sentit sa gueule de bois se faire la malle avec Buck et sa famille.

Il se redressa alors et dit au blond qu'il allait prendre une douche. Celui ci lui dit qu'ils avaient une heure avant leur rendez vous. Le brun l'écouta à peine et se fit couler un bain avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser dedans. Puis, comme un enfant il entreprit de mettre des tonnes de bain moussant et de s'amuser avec ces drôles de canard jaunes qu'il a trouver sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Lucius de son côté avait fait venir dans la chambre le petit déjeuné et cela fait un moment qu'il avait finit de manger et attendait de pouvoir prendre sa douche. Il avait même fait les tartines à Sirius lui avait servi son jus d'orange et son thé. Mais rien à faire, il semblerait que le brun soit décidé à rester enfermé dans la salle de bain. Excédé, le blond se leva mit le petit dej sur un grand plateau avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, poser le plateau en travers de la baignoire puis se glisser dans l'eau après s'être dénudé.

- Non mais ça va pas? s'exclama Sirius, encore sous le choc en regardant Lucius en train de se laver dans le bain en face de lui. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon bain!!

- Il nous reste 20 minutes je te signal et je ne suis pas lavé et toi tu n'as pas mangé et de rien ça ne m'a pas dérangé de t'apporter ton ptit dèj.

- Merci, dit le brun après avoir rougit et commence à déjeuné, un peu gêné. Dis tu sais pourquoi y'a ce genre de canard dans les salles de bains?

- C'est la nouvelle mode, c'est moldu, dit le blond en se lavant sensuellement avec une éponge, retenant un sourire en voyant Sirius faire son possible pour ne pas le regarder mais rougissant de plus en plus.

- Quoi qu'il en soit...c'est plutôt drôle, dit il en continuant de manger.

Sirius posa le plateau à terre et regarda autour de lui, mal à l'aise, tout rouge ne voulant sortir nu en premier du bain. Surtout que Lucius le chauffait à se frotter ainsi avec son éponge, maudit Malefoy...

- Sirius, tu peux me frotter le dos s'il te plaît? Je n'y arrive pas, dit Lucius en se retournant, se cambrant, faisant juste dépasser de l'eau le début de la raie de ses fesses.

Le brun bavait allégrement sur la chute de reins à damner un saint de l'autre homme et il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour être la goutte d'eau qui dévalait la peau pâle du dos de son collègue et qui finissait par se perdre à la naissance des fesses. Sirius allait mourir, son sexe dressé le faisait atrocement souffrir et il saisit difficilement l'éponge qu'on lui tendait avant de la passer doucement dans ce dos tentateur. A peine eut il fait quelques allers retours que Lucius le remercia et se releva, nu avant de sortir, se sécher devant Sirius puis aller dans la chambre s'habiller.

Un quart d'heure plus tard c'est un Lucius étrangement malicieux et un Sirius de mauvaise humeur qui marchaient vers leur lieu de rendez vous, après avoir transplavé dans une rue sombre. Il avait rendez vous dans une salle combat dans le même village que l'auberge où ils dormaient. Marco, un duelliste très connu avait accepté de leur consacrer une matinée afin de leur prodiguer de précieux conseils. Lucius sourit en regardant le brun à ses côté. Bien qu'il soit physiquement très attrayant, la potion anti gueule de bois n'avait pas effacé les yeux rouges, les poches en dessous de ceux-ci et le teint un peu maladif. Le blond se félicita une nouvelle fois pour avoir sut imaginer et mettre en pratique un plan aussi ingénieux.

En plus, l'homosexualité de Marco était un fait connu et souvent on entendait parler de lui et de ses conquêtes dans la presse. Donc Lucius ne voulait pas que ce dernier s'intéresse de trop près à SON Sirius. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un grand bâtiment et ils entrèrent se dirigeant vers l'accueil. Le blond toujours charmant, annonça à la secrétaire qu'ils avaient rendez vous puis se rendirent dans la salle ou Marco les attendait. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillit par le célèbre duelliste, plutôt grand, châtain, les yeux verts très clairs contrastant avec sa peau bronzé. Attirant mais commun.

Le blond le salua, usant et abusant de ses charmes et voyait que cela marchait très bien sur le célèbre duelliste. Pendant plusieurs heures, c'est surtout le blond qui parla avec l'autre homme ne gênant pas pour flirter avec, regardant en coin le brun s'énerver de plus en plus. Tout se passait comme prévu. Vers midi ils quittèrent Marco et Sirius n'es était pas mécontent. Ils regagnèrent rapidement l'auberge, Sirius toujours aussi énervé si ce n'est plus que le matin.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard.

En ce samedi matin, Severus, frigorifié attendait patiemment que ce crétin de Rusard ai finit de vérifier les bons de sortit des élèves. Mais qu'il se bouge ce maudit cracmol, on est en janvier quoi il fait froid !!! Il vit Remus le rejoindre en courant. Le loup garou le salua d'un hochement de tête puis quelques minutes plus tard ils marchèrent en direction de Pré au Lard surveillant d'un œil les élèves.

Harry et Drago marchaient à côté de Severus et Remus jusqu'à Pré au Lard. Le petit brun était tout excité d'aller à Pré au Lard avec le blond et surtout de savoir ce que Drago lui réservait comme surprise. Ils laissèrent les adultes devant le bar de Madame Rosemerta et Harry se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

Alors 'est quoi cette surprise ? demanda t il impatiemment.

Ne sois pas si excité, dit le blond en tapotant doucement le nez d'Harry, le faisant rougir. Mais je ne vais te faire attendre plus longtemps.

Il prit alors sa main et l'entraîna vers la cabane hurlante. Il s'arrêta un peu devant la barrière.

C'est à l'intérieur, dit Drago.

On veut acheter une nouvelle maison, le manoir Malefoy n'est pas assez grand ? ricana une voie derrière eux.

Allons Weasley, la cabane hurlante correspond surement à ta bourse vide mais contrairement à toi j'ai beaucoup plus d'ambition…

Vraiment ? Pourtant cet endroit conviendrait parfaitement à ta petite catin, n'est ce pas Snape, n'est ce pas ce qui ressemble le mieux au endroit ou tu donne ton corps habituellement ?

La ferme Weasley, barre toi tant de tu peux encore où il risque de t'arriver malheur, dit Harry avec colère avant que Drago n'ai put dire quoi que ce soit.

Allons Snape, ton petit papounet n'est pas là pour te protéger, répondit l'autre avec un sourire mesquin, sait il que son si talentueux fils se couche pour quelques gaillons ? Voir pour rien du tout devant Malefoy ? Et Malefoy Senior aussi fait partit de tes clients ?

Drago commença à s'avancer totalement furieux vers le groupe de Gryffondor en face de lui, les faisant reculer de peur mais Harry le retint tant bien que mal. Drago suivit du regard les Gryffondors s'en aller, très énervé. Harry, qui le tenait toujours par le bras, tira un peu sur sa veste pour que le blond le remarque.

Je déteste ces crétins, dit le blond en se tournant vers lui.

Laisse tomber, dit Harry en soupirant sans le regarder.

Harry, souffla Drago en l'attrapant dans ses bras, n'y pense plus ce sont des crétins. Oublie les d'accord ? Tu voudrais pas bouder sinon tu auras pas ta surprise alors fait moi un sourire hein ?

Harry releva la tête et sourit. Drago répondit à son sourire et prit sa main avant de l'entraîner vers la cabane hurlante.

Severus marchait en silence aux côtés de Remus dans la rue principal. Le temps n'était guerre clément avec eux et tout les élèves s'étaient précipités dans les différentes boutiques afin de trouver un peu de chaleur. Lui-même ne voulait pas s'éterniser dans ce froid. Il se tourna alors vers Remus.

Allons au Trois Balais il fait trop froid pour rester dehors et on pourra parler de certaines choses, dit doucement Severus.

Le loup garou hocha simplement la tête sans le regarder. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et entrèrent rapidement. Le maître des potions commanda deux bière au beurre et les fit s'installer à la table la plus reculée de l'établissement. Une fois servit, il but une gorgée pour se donner du courage.

Remus…

Tiens c'est redevenu Remus maintenant ? le coupa l'autre sans le regarder. Je me fiche de tes excuses, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi maintenant, j'aurais simplement aimé que tu ne me laisse pas espérer pour rien.

Ecoute, je ne voulais pas m'amuser avec toi et ce n'est pas par pitié que j'ai accepté qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, soupira t il. Seulement…

Seulement quoi ? Je n'étais pas un bon joujou parce que je n'étais pas assez distrayant quand tu m'accordais de rares moments et pas assez absent quand tu ne voulais pas me voir ? Je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux ranger dans un coin ou sortir de ta vie quand tu en a marre…

Je te signale que même si je ne venais pas te voir toi non plus, les derniers temps tu ne m'adressais plus la paroles et tu m'évitais !

Parce que j'en avais marre de toujours faire le premier pas, c'était toujours moi qui venait te voir, te proposais de passer du temps ensemble, et un jour j'ai décidé d'arrêter et de voir au bout de combien de temps tu aurais eut envi de me voir et que tu serais venu… Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé, je ne t'étais en rien indispensable et que je sois présent ou non dand ta vie n changeait rien, si j'avais ne serait ce que compté un peu pour toi tu serais revenu vers moi…

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les relations humaines…., dit piteusement Severus.

Sa, c'est le cas de le dire mais même le plus insensible et maladroit des hommes sur terres aurait chercher à attirer mon attention et à me faire revenir à lui si il tenait un minimum à moi ! Alors c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ? Me dire que tu n'étais pas assez doué au niveau des sentiments et que c'est pour ça que ça n'avait pas marché ? Et bien merci mais comme tu le vois je suis déjà parfaitement au courant.

Remus s'il te plaît laisse moi t'expliquer,dit le brun en attrapant le bras de son collègue alors que l'autre homme amorçait un mouvement pour se lever. Laisse moi t'expliquer sans me couper…ensuite tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux et je te laisserais tranquille.

Bien, dit simplement Remus en se rasseyant, fixant sa bouteille des yeux.

Au début je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec toi, mais l'idée qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous était très attrayante pour moi. Je t'appréciais déjà beaucoup et plus ça allait, plus mon affection pour toi grandissait. En parallèle je voyais Harry grandir et je me suis lancé à corps perdu dans mon rôle de père, ne t'accordant que de rares moment. Je me disais que j'aurais du temps pour construire ma relation avec toi quand il serait plus grand.

Severus marqua une courte pause, buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Il n'était pas facile pour lui d'avouer tout ça, il n'était pas à l'aise quand il s'agissait de montrer ses sentiments.

Ensuite, quand Harry a eut une certaines autonomie, j'ai passé des jours et des jours à réfléchit à notre relation et à mes sentiments pour toi. Et à ce stade j'en avais beaucoup. Harry est entré à Poudlard et toi tu es venu ici en temps que professeur. Je te voyais tout le temps même si nous étions rarement seul toi et moi. La vérité c'est que j'ai été trop trouillard pour oser faire face à ce que je ressentais. Je n'ai jamais reçu beaucoup d'amour, le seul que j'avais eut avant était celui de Lily et quand elle est partie avec James Potter, j'ai cru mourir.

Je me suis sentit trahit. J'ai cru qu'elle s'était moqué de moi tout ce temps. Puis elle est morte. Sa m'a totalement achevé car je l'aimais. J'avais beau la haïr pour m'avoir laisser, j'avais besoin d'elle parce que j'étais amoureux mais aussi parce que j'étais mangemort et que c'était dur pour moi. Quand il l'a tué, mon monde s'est écroulé et j'ai cru mourir avec elle. Même si c'était il y a longtemps, en voyant tout ce que je ressentais pour toi, j'ai prit peur. C'était totalement irrationnel je le sais, mais j'avais peur qu'à ton tour tu m'abandonne ou que tu meurs, même s'il n'y avait plus guerre, rien qui ne puisse te menacer, j'avais vraiment peur.

C'est pour ça que je ne cherchais pas à te voir plus ou à rendre notre relation plus sérieuse ou plus profonde. Je tentais de refouler mes sentiments mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à te repousser quand tu venais…Je tenais trop à toi pour ça. Je sais que c'est stupide et que je t'ai fait beaucoup trop souffrir. Tu n'imagine même pas combien cette idée me fait mal et me répugne, combien je me dégoûte que je vois à quel point tu n'es pas bien ou que tu te sens mal à cause de moi. Je…je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur, dit il difficilement. Maintenant je sais que j'ai tout gâcher et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'un jour tu me pardonneras pour ce que je t'ai fait.

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux. Aucun n'sait parler. Remus était choqué. Mais aussi bouleversé, énervé, désespéré. Une multitude d'émotion se mélangeait en lui et le rendait dingue. Cependant il avait conscience qu'avouer tout ça était dur pour Severus et il aurait voulu le remercier mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa gorge était nouée et ses yeux trop humide alors qu'il retenait à grande peine ses larmes. Il finit par se lever et s'en aller simplement, laissant derrière lui Severus aussi seul et désemparé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Lucius et Sirius venait de remonter dans la chambre, après avoir fait un copieux repas au restaurant. Le brun était toujours de mauvaise humeur et boudait dans son coin, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Le blond de son côté était d'excellente humeur ce qui agaçait encore plus son collègue. Le blond se mit à l'aise et s'allongea sur le lit, surement dans l'intention de faire un petit somme mais l'autre homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Bon quelle est la suite des événements ? demanda Sirius, quand tu as élaboré ce voyage tu aurais put au moins me faire une copie de l'emploi du temps que l'on devait respecter.

Eh bien nous avons finit, dit simplement Lucius sans ouvrir les yeux.

Tu te fous de moi là, pourquoi on ne rentre pas à Poudlard dans ce cas ? Tu as organisé ce voyage juste pour une matinée à flirter avec l'autre guignol ?

Serais tu jaloux ? demanda le blond avec un sourire pervers en se tournant vers lui dans une position lascive.

La n'est pas la question, s'énerva le brun. A quoi tu joues bordel ?

Que de mots grossier dans une bouche si appétissante, dit le blond en se redressant à genoux sur le lit avant d'attraper Sirius par le poignet et de le tirer à lui pour qu'il soit dans la même position. Je me suis simplement dit qu'une journée de vacance au frais de notre cher et richissime directeur lui-même financé par le ministère ne serais as du luxe et dans ma bonté sans borne j'ai voulu t'en faire profiter, ajouta t il avant de plaquer Sirius contre le lit et d'un mouvement rapide de baguette l'y attacher. Mais peut être ai-je eut tord…

Espèce de sale serpent !!! Relâche-moi tout de suite !!!!! Enfoiré de Serpentard !!

Allons allons, mon bon ami, en voilà des manières bien mal placées, s'amusa Lucius comme un petit fou, et c'est vilaines choses que tu dis….il va falloir que je te lave la bouche.

Sans plus écoutez les insultes de son ami vociférant, il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant langoureusement. Sans cesser de l'embrasser il passa ses mains sur tout le corps de Sirius, le caressant avec presque tendresse avant de remonter son pull et son tee shirt. Bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes, il descendit sur son torse, allant lécher et mordiller ses tétons, caressant doucement son ventre plat. Sirius était partagé entre l'énervement et l'excitation, il se tortillait, pour se libérer mais aussi de plaisir. Sa bouche disait non alors que son corps disait oui.

Le blond continua sa descente allant lécher son nombril et son bas ventre, n'écoutant pas l'autre homme quand il lui disait de le détacher. Il déboutonna son pantalon et le lui enleva avant de poser sa main sur son sexe à travers le boxer et le caresser doucement, embrassant en même temps le brun pour le faire taire. Sirius ne l'avouerait jamais mais au moins ça l'aidait à étouffer ses gémissements. Le blond se plaça ensuite entre ses jambes après lui avoir en levé son boxer et força sur les cuisses de Sirius pour les lui faire écarter. Il se pencha et engloutit d'un coup le sexe dressé du brun. Celui-ci d'ailleurs poussa un long gémissement en se cambrant, les yeux fermés. Durant de longues minutes, Lucius tortura ainsi le brun, alternant rythme lent et rapide. Sirius finit par jouir dans la bouche du Blond avant de s'affaisser, essoufflé.

Lucius se redressa et le détacha restant tout de même à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Alors que le brun était encore embrumé par le plaisir et tentait de reprendre son souffle, le blond embrassa doucement son visage. Sirius le regarda faire puis le poussa doucement en posant une main sur son torse avant de remettre son boxer et de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Pourquoi tu fais ça Lucius ? demanda t il doucement.

Parce que j'en avais envi, tu sais depuis ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y a quelques années, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et changer. Et surtout je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, dit il sérieusement allant s'asseoir derrière le brun posant son menton sur son épaule, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oublié non plus, souffla Sirius. Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi exactement ?

Je sais que mon comportement a put te blesser dans le passé, mais j'ai évolué et j'aimerai que…qu'on essaie quelques chose tout les deux, qu'on forme un couple, qu'on voit si ça marche. Tu en penses quoi ? demanda t il en embrassant son cou.

D'accord…répondit Sirius avant de tourner la tête et d'embrasser le blond.

Drago enleva une planche de la fenêtre de la cabane hurlante et aida Harry a rentrer dans la maison, avant de rentrer à son tour et de remettre la planche. Il prit la main d'Harry et le mena jusqu'à l'étage, dans la chambre avant de le faire asseoir sur le lit.

Drago, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

Je vais t'expliquer Harry, dit le blond en s'asseyant à ^côté de lui.

Il se pencha et attrapa quelque chose sous le lit. Une grande boîte qu'il posa sur les genoux du brun. Celui-ci sourit et ouvrit, un peu tremblant la boîte, découvrant à l'intérieur un épais grimoire.

C'est un grimoire très rare que j'ai trouvé qui donne des conseils et des méthodes pour devenir animagus. Je sais que tu y pensais depuis un moment et tu en parles de plus en plus souvent.

Harry resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur Drago et de le serrer contre lui en le remerciant plusieurs fois. Le blond le serra contre lui puis se recula et le regarda en caressant sa joue puis approcha doucement son visage du sien, l'embrassant doucement. Le brun répondit à son baiser s'asseyant instinctivement sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes avant que le brun se recule, tout rouge.

Harry, dit le blond en caressant sa joue. Je ne voulais pas te blesser….

Non non, dit précipitamment le brun. Sa me dérange pas….Je veux dire, je…j'ai bien aimé…., ajoute t il, gêné.

Alors tu…tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? demanda le blond, plein d'espoir.

Je….oui, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Le blond sourit aussi et le prit dans ses bras, embrassant doucement son cou.

Ton cadeau te plaît ?

Oui Drago, merci c'est super…

Ils se câlinèrent et s'embrassèrent pendant encore une heure ou deux avant de retourner en ville, main dans la main, faisant les boutiques. Ils finirent par rentrer au château, heureux, toujours main dans la main.

Plus tard dans la soirée.

Severus était dans ses appartements, totalement amorphe, dans son canapé avec un verre de whisky pur feu. Il n'avait pas revu Remus depuis que celui-ci avait quitté le Trois Balais. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la réaction du loup garou. Et il en été très déstabilisé. L'heure du dîner était passée mais il n'était pas allé dans la grand Salle. Depuis qu'il était rentré de la sortie il s'était assit et ne bougeait plus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des petits coups discrets se firent entendre à sa porte. Severus se leva et alla ouvrir. Il resta surprit en découvrant Remus en face de lui, se tordant les doigts puis se recula pour le laisser entrer fermant derrière lui. Ils restèrent en face l'un de l'autre avant que le loup garou ne prenne la parole.

Je suis désolé d'être partit comme ça mais…j'étais tellement bouleversé et j'avais besoin de m'isoler pour réfléchir.

C'est normal Remus, souffla le maître des Potions, je me suis vraiment mal comporté avec toi et j'ai conscience que ça a du être dur pour toi….J'espère simplement qu'un jour tu ne m'en voudras plus…

Je ne t'en veux plus, dit Remus en s'approchant de lui. Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi de me dire tout ça et je te remercie pour l'avoir fait. Je tiens tellement à toi Severus, je t'aime et ça me faisait mal de voir que tu étais indifférent à la situation.

Je ne te laisserais plus, souffla Severus avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il l'entraîna ensuite vers la canapé où il s'assit avec lui, le gardant contre lui. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec passion durant prêt d'une heure, rattrapant les années qu'ils avaient perdues. Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Harry tout sourire tenant Drago par la main. Les deux adolescents s'immobilisèrent alors que les deux hommes sur le canapé avaient sursauté et les regardèrent, un peu rouge avant que Severus se lève.

Papa, je t'ai pas vu au dîner dans la Grande Salle alors je suis venu voir si ça allé…Remus et toi vous…vous êtes ensemble ?

Euh… oui, répondit son père, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Tu plaisante, dit Harry avec un grand sourire avant de serrer son père dans ses bras puis d'aller serrer Remus. C'est génial !! Remus va habiter avec nous ? demanda til en retournant près de Drago, prenant sa main.

Surement, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé….Hum.. Drago tu peux lâcher la main de mon fils tu sais ce n'est plus un petit garçon…,dit le maître des Potions en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu ai un contact physique quel qu'il soit avec lui, vraiment…

Oncle Sev…Harry et moi on sort ensemble, dit le blond en souriant attirant le petit brun à lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

Severus attrapa son fils et le tira dans ses bras en regardant Drago les yeux exorbités.

Ne dis pas de sottise Harry est trop jeune pour ça, mon bébé ne peut pas avoir de petit ami, c'est trop tôt, ne t'avise pas de lui faire des avances ! Lui qui est si pure et innocent, il n'a que 15 ans !!

Papa !, s'exclama Harry, des quelques moi j'aurais 16 ans et Drago et moi on sort vraiment ensemble ! Tu m'étouffe à me serrer comme ça !!!

Severus, dit Remus en se levant passant une main dans son dos, enfin c'est de leur âge, ton fils et Drago sont amoureux depuis qu'ils se connaissent, moi je trouve qu'ils ont déjà mit trop de temps à se mettre ensemble, laisse les donc vivre.

Tu n'as pas intérêt à pervertir mon fils, dit Severus en regardant Drago avant de relaâcher son fils. Sinon je débale tout à ton père…

Mon père est bien trop occupé avec Sirius, et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un dévergonde un peu Harry !, dit le blond en riant avant de courir vers la sortie entraînant le brun avec lui qui cria bonne nuit à son père et Remus.

Celui-ci du d'ailleurs empêcher Severus de courir derrière son filleul pour arracher son fils de ses bras et l'enfermer dans une chambre pour le reste de sa vie. Finalement il réussit à l'entraîner sur le canapé en lui promettant milles baisers et caresses.

**A suivre !!!**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus !!!!!! A bientôt j'espère pour la suite, lâcher une review pour me donner votre avis !!!! Gros bisous mes choupinoux !!!!!!!!!**

**GothSevBlack.**


	9. Chapter 9

Couccou ici GothSevBlack!

Je remerci toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment sympa ça fait plairi et sa donne envi de continuer. Donc un grand merci à tous!!!!

IMPORTANT!!!!!! Le chapitre 10 ne sera pas mit en ligne avant un moment car mes partielles et autres désagréables examens sont dans pas longtemps donc.....enfin voilà, vous êtes prévenu.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture!!!!!

Chapitre 9.

Nous étions à présent vendredi après midi. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la sortie à Pré au lard. Et nos trois couples filaient le parfait amour.

Dortoir des Serpentard.

Deux garçons, allongés sur un lit s'embrassaient passionnément. Plongé dans le noir après avoir fermés les volets, ils se dévorèrent littéralement mutuellement la bouche, se donnant de fougueux et longs baisers qui les laissaient essoufflés et pantelant. Le plus imposant et grand des deux était couché sur le plus petit, ses mains parcourant son corps passionnément, en caresses appuyés alors que son compagnon lui répondait par des gémissements étouffés.

Le grand alla embrasser et marquer le cou du plus petit sous lui et entreprit de le déshabiller avec frénésie, l'autre garçon l'imitant avec la même fougue. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent en boxer, le plus grand toujours sur l'autre installé confortablement entre ses jambes. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser ainsi, voracement en se frottant l'un contre l'autre, se découvrant avec passion.

Soudain la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Harry, qui d'un coup de baguette ouvrit les volets et resta immobile devant la vision que lui offrait ses deux amis. Drago rentra à son tour et une fois la surprise passée, il attrapa Harry et lui cacha les yeux l'entraînant vers la sortie.

- Non mais ça ne va pas, exhibitionniste!!! cria le blond en entraînant son petit brun dehors, bande de pervers!!!

- Comme si tu n'avais pas envi de faire la même chose à Harry, dit Blaise avec un sourire alors qu'il était toujours au dessus d'un Théo tout rouge.

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de partir en claquant la porte sous le rire du black. Drago entraîna Harry dans la salle commune et alla s'affaler dans le canapé avant d'attirer le brun sur ses genoux, le serrant contre lui.

- Mon chéri, sa va? Pas trop choqué? demanda le sang pur.

- Bien sûr que non, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Comment ça?

- Eh bien...tu sais, avant Blaise et moi..., commença Harry prenant un air très innocent et très penaud, on a fait la même chose sur son lit, sauf qu'on était nu....

- QUOI??? MAIS POURQUOI?????

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du t'en parler, moi qui avait placé toute ma confiance en toi, dit très tristement le brun.

- Non....non chéri vas y continu excuse moi, dis moi pourquoi vous avez fait ça, dis le blond, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Ben il disait qu'il fallait que tu nous vois comme ça pour te rendre jaloux et se venger de la menace que tu lui avais faite quand il avait parlé de m'aider à me dévergondé. Tu sais tu lui avais dit que si il le faisait, tu lui jetterais le sort qu'on à trouver chez toi dans un bouquin l'été dernier.

- Celui qui réduit les parties génitales pendant trois jours? Ah je m'en souviens en effet.

- Blaise m'a dit que ça lui faisait pas peur et donc c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait tout ça la dernière fois mais on l'a fait qu'une fois. C'était bon....

Le brun avait prit un air rêveur avec un doux sourire alors que Drago le posa sur le canapé, avant de se lever, fulminant, grimpant rapidement jusqu'au dortoir, Harry sur ses talons. Le blond entra violement dans le dortoir, pointa sa baguette sur le black et lui lança ce fameux sort de réduction génitale. Blaise sentit son sexe et ses testicules rapetisser dangereusement sans qu'il ne puis rien faire. Ensuite Drago quitta la pièce alors qu'Harry s'approcha de Blaise avec un sourire serpentard.

- MERDE!!! PUTAIN....IL M A CASTRE!!!!!! L ENFOIRE.....

- Allons Blaise tu l'as mérité, dit le brun avec un sourire espiègle, la prochaine fois tu me piqueras pas mon croissant au petit dèj.....Sa redeviendra normal dans trois jours.

Le black resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de s'élancer vers Harry pour lui faire payer mais Théo le retint tant bien que mal alors que le brun, ne voulant pas mourir trop jeune, se carapata en vitesse, rejoignant la salle commune et les genoux de son Drago chéri qui le papouilla tendrement, Harry se faisant presque passé pour la victime de la perversité du black. Le pire c'est que le blond y croyait dur comme fer et faisait tout pour atténuer le traumatisme de son petit Harry tout mignon innocent et pur.

Sirius se réveilla en ce samedi matin de mauvaise humeur. Il avait passé la nuit seul. Pourquoi ce crétin de Malefoy l'avait laissé ainsi dans ses appartements, dans ce grand lui froid me demanderez-vous ? Un dîner d'affaire. Du moins c'est ce que le blond avait dit à Sirius avant de partir ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Il y avait cependant une chose que le brun ne comprenait pas. Affaire de quoi ? Il travaillait à Poudlard pas au ministère ! Quel dîner d'affaire pouvait-il donc avoir ? L'ex maraudeur se renfrogna et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Une fois prêt il quitta ses appartements pour se rendre à la Grande Salle et prendre son petit déjeuné. A peine fut il sortit de ses appartements que Blaise Zabini l'accosta.

Professeur Black, aidez moi je vous en prie, dit le garçon, affolé.

Allons Blaise calme toi, et je t'ai dit que en dehors des cours, tu pouvais m'appeler Sirius… Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

Je dois absoluement voir le professeur Malefoy….C'est très très urgent….

Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le voir figure toi…

Mais Drago, cet enfoiré, m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble…,dit le black plein d'espoir.

Ouais mais monsieur je-suis-un-chieur-et-je-fais-ce-que-je-veux-sans-prenre-la-peine-de-me-soucier-de-mon-petit-ami-alors-que-je-suis-censé-avoir-un-minimum-de-sentiments-pour-lui-Malefoy a décrété qu'il avait un rendez vous d'affaire hier soir et il ne m'a pas dit ou ni avec qui et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce moment. D'après ce que je viens d'entendre Drago à fait quelque chose de très très mal et seul son père peut réparer.

C'est à peu près ça mais tout est de la faute d'Harry, tout le monde le voit comme une petite chose fragile et innocente mais moi je vois son vrai lui, je le subis, dit il avec des yeux de dément.

Il est pas à serpentard pour rien, tu sais il est assez rancunier alors tu devrais peut être éviter de le taquiner et ça ira mieux….Je me souviens encore du jour ou j'i décoiffé Drago à table pour l'embêter, Harry devait avoir 8ans à peu près….Il m'a teint les cheveux en rose… Pendant une semaine entière je suis resté cloitré chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que j'ai été assez puni….J'ai meme raté la soirée cuir à cause lui….

Ah ouais quand même… une soirée cuir vous dîtes ?

Non j'ai rien dit, dit précipitamment Sirius, allons manger on verra pour ton problême ensuite…

Ouais…faudra quand même me dire ou ça se passe, j'ai vraiment envi de voir Théo en cuir avec une laisse que je tiendrais et je pourrais…

Sa va, sa va j'ai pas envi de savoir, coupa Sirius.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la grand salle et Sirius alla s'asseoir à côté de Remus qui ne cessait de ricaner en regardant Severus fusiller du regard son filleul. En effet Drago donnait la becquée à un Harry complètement affalé sur lui. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Blaise qui les salua un peu craintivement avant de s'asseoir à côté de Théo.

T'a pas l'air bien chéri, dit le petit chataîn en regardant Blaise.

Sa va, répondit l'autre, maussade. Tu me dis même pas bonjour….sa fait plaisir.

Vu la tête que tu tires j'ai pas envi de me faire décapiter en m'approchant un peu trop de toi…

Ne dis pas de sottise, viens là, soupira le black en l'enlaçant et l'attirant contre lui pour un long baiser. Tu es le rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres que sont ma vie….

Théo rougit et sourit avant de fermer les yeux et de faire un calin à son chéri. De l'autre côté de la table, c'est un Drago résplendissant qui donnait à manger à son petit Harry chéri…

Dray, souffla Harry à son oreille, utilise le contre sort sur Blaise s'il te plaît, il a comprit et il a vraiment l'air malheureux…

Mais vu ce qu'il t'a fait….

C'est rien, et il est avec Théo maintenant, répondit le brun sans dire qu'il avait mentit. S'il te plaît fais le pour moi…, ajouta t il en faisant une petite moue trop mignonne à son petit ami.

Drago soupir et sortit sa baguette avant de la pointer vers Blaise avant de murmurer le contre sort. Le black sourit et le remercia chaleureusement avant de se lever et d'entraîner le pauvre Théo qui les supplier du regard de l'aider vers les dortoirs.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort un nombre incalculable de fois, dit Drago en regardant Severus, lui faisant un sourire.

Il s'y habituera…, dit le brun, le dortoir est occupé on fait quoi maintenant ?

On peut aller faire un tour dans le parc si tu veux….

Oui, approuva Harry, je vais emprunté un livre ou deux à la bibliothèque on se rejoint dans le hall dans 10 minutes ok ?

Parfait, vas y je vais en profité pour parler à ton père.

Le brun se leva l'embrassa et courut vers la bibliothèque alors que le blond marcha calmement vers son parrain. Il salua Remus et Sirius avant de se tourner vers le père de son petit ami.

Oncle Sev, je voulais te dire quelque chose…

Vas y Drago, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t il tout de même inquiet pour son filleul.

Non tout va bien…Je voulais te parler d'Harry. Je sais que tu voudrais qu'il n'est pas de petit ami mais tu sais je l'aime vraiment et je tient à lui. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse le blesser. J'espère que comme ça tu te feras moins de souci même si c'est normal parce que c'est ton fils…

Merci Drago, c'est très mature de ta part de faire ça, dit Severus avec un petit sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à certaines personnes. Mais tu n'as quand même pas intérêt à lui sauter dessus sinon gare à toi…

Promit, enfin sauf si Harry en a envi aussi, dit Drago avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire.

C'est un garçon bien, dit Remus en embrassant le cou de son chéri.

Je sais, mais Harry est mon fils… Je pense que Drago saura le rendre heureux…C'est le principal. Maintenant qu'on a finit de déjeuné on pourrait peut être retourner dans mes appartements, qu'en dis tu ?

Agréable programme en perspective, dit le loup avec un sourire.

Severus l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers les cachots, laissant derrière eux un Sirius maugréant contre tout ces satanés couples qui s'affichaient alors que lui était tout seul à cause de ce maudit Malefoy.

Harry venait d'emprunter deux livres sur les animagus à la bibliothèque. Il avait dévoré le livre que Drago lui avait offert. Mais avant de se lancer Harry voulait faire des recherches complémentaires et mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour pouvoir enfin devenir un animagus. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant des rires autour de lui. Encore Weasley et sa bande.

Alors Snape, on cherche des nouveaux clients ? Malefoy est tellement un mauvais coup que même pour tout son argent tu ne veux plus te le faire ?

Ferme là Weasley, tu ne pourrais même pas te payer la moins chère des putes de bas étage. Elle ne voudrait même pas de toi-même si tu avais autant d'argent que Drago quand elle t'entendrais ouvrir la bouche bien qu'elle aurait déjà prit sur elle en voyant tes affreux cheveux orange et tes yeux globuleux.

Mais c'est qu'il mord le petit serpent, se moqua le grand roux en s'approchant de lui, faisant tomber ses livres alors qu'Harry s'agenouilla pour les ramasser. C'est comme ça que j'aime te voir à genoux devant moi, allons accompagne moi au dortoir et je te ferais tellement hurler que tu t'en brisera la voie…

Va te faire foutre, si tu crois que je vais laisser un déchet tel que toi ne serait ce que poser un doigt sur moi, tu te fourre le doigt d'en l'œil jusqu'au coude, maintenant dégage avec tes pauvres toutous et fous moi la paix…

Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appelais ton papa au secours Snape ? Sache que quand je veux je t'allonge et je te baise, t'as comprit ?

J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit une voie glacial qui les fit se retourner.

C'est un Lucius Malefoy droit et fier qui s'avança vers eux, menaçant.

Weasley et sa bande de petits crétins, je vous colle en retenue pendant un mois avec Rusars, cela vous évitera d'avoir un comportement aussi inqualifiable que le votre. Maintenant déguerpissez.

Lucius darda sur eux un regard froid jusqu'à ce que les gryffondors disparaissent, alors que le petit brun se relevait avec ses livres.

Sa va Harry ? demanda le grand blond en s'approcha, posant une main sur son épaule.

Oui, merci Oncle Lucius, dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Alors avec Sirius ?

Oh sa va même si je suppose qu'il va me faire une scène parce que je l'ai laissé seul cette nuit. Tu le connais…

Ouais il a un très grand penchant pour le mélodrame, dit Harry avec un sourire.

C'est vrai, rit doucement Lucius en regardant ses livres. Alors comme ça tu t'intéresses aux animagus ?

Oui, dit Harry en rougissant. Mais ne le dit pas à papa il va s'inquiéter pour rien…

Et Drago en dis quoi ? Je pense qu'il n'est pas contre vu le livre qu'il t'a offert …

Comment…

J'ai pas mal de relations Harry…Si tu veux je pourrais t'aider, c'est toujours bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui te guide ou qui est là en cas de problème…

C'est vrai ? Merci oncle Lucius ! dit le petit brun en lui faisant un calin. Je vais rejoindre Drago, on se voit tout à l'heure pour parler de tout ça !

Lucius sourit en voyant son filleul partir le sourire au lèvre et lui dit de faire attention à lui. Maintenant il devait rejoindre Sirius…

Severus avait entraîné Remus jusqu'à ses appartements. A peine avait il fermé la porte qu'il plaqua son loup contre celle-ci et l'embrassa voracement. Le loup en question se laissa faire avec plaisir avant de le repousser doucement, d'attraper sa main et de le mener vers le canapé. Le brun sourit et le coucha sur le sofa, se mettant sur lui, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser. Il l'embrassa encore pendant un très long moment, laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps fin et musclé de l'autre homme. Ce fut Remus qui rompit à nouveau le baiser.

Sev…demain soir c'est la pleine lune, dit le loup un peu triste.

Je sais, dit le brun en caressant doucement sa joue. Je vois bien que tu es de plus en plus fatigué et triste…. Remy, ne t'inquiète pas, je te ferais la potion tue loup et la pièce dans les cachots à finit d'être aménagée…

Je ne pense toujours pas que c'est une bonne idée que je reste dans le château…

Remus on en a déjà parlé…J'ai déjà mit plusieurs années à te convaincre, c'est pas maintenant que tu vas te rétracter…Tout va bien se passer alors arrête de t'en faire d'accord ?

Oui, souffla Remus avant de soupirer.

Hey, fais moi un sourire, dit Seveurs souriant lui-même avant que Remus ne fasse de même, je préfère ça….Ce soir on mange ici d'accord ? Comme ça je pourrais profiter de toi….

Remus rit doucement et embrassa doucement Severus tout en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Remy, tu dors avec moi ce soir ? demanda Severus.

Oui…si…si tu veux, dit le loup tout rouge.

Sa promet d'être intéressant, dit Severus avec malice avant de s'occuper à nouveau des lèvres de son petit loup…

Sirius se dirigea vers ses appartements, d'humeur massacrante. Non mais c'est vrai ils avaient quoi tous ces couples à se baver dessus tout le temps partout… Et lui qui était tout seul. Pour qui il se prenait ce satané Malefoy pour le snober ainsi, hein ? Ils auraient put passer un week end au lit, torride à se faire du bien toute la journée mais non monsieur je-me-fais-désir-Malefoy restait introuvable. Il soupira à nouveau et pénétra dans ses appartements. Il se figea tout de suite en voyant Lucius tranquillement assis dans son canapé.

Ah tu daigne enfin te montrer ? Mais c'est trop d'honneur !

Sirius enfin, calme toi….

Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de moi ? Hier tu t'es barré en me disant que t'avais en rendez vous d'affaire, sans me dire ou avec qui…ni même quand tu revenais…d'ailleurs tu n'es même pas revenu !

Je sais j'aurais du te prévenir…. Mais hier j'ai un peu trop bu et j'ai prit une chambre au Trois Balais, je n'avais pas la force de rentrer…

Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ce rendez vous d'affaire ? Affaire de quoi tu es prof à Poudlard !!! Tu aurais du m'envoyer un message je serais venu te chercher… Espèce de crétin je me suis fait du souci moi !

Sirius, je vais bien merci, je suis désolé, et j'ai dit avec Marco, le duelliste, il va venir faire une démonstration aux élèves…

QUOI ??? AVEC LUI ??? TU MAS TROMPE !!! COMMENT J AI PU CROIRE QUE TU AVAIS CHANGE !!!

Mais enfin Sirius ne dit pas de sottise, dit Lucius en se levant allant le prendre dans ses bras, il s'est rien passé, je sais très bien qu'il me drague c'est pour ça que je t'ai rien dit ni même proposé de venir, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas…. Mais je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé, il y a que toi qui compte Sirius….

Le brun fit un petit sourire et alla embrasser son blond à lui et que a lui !!!!

Au fait, il mange ici, au château, ce soir….

Sirius soupira. Ce soir il défendrait son Malefoy à lui. Marco n'avait qu'à bien se tenir… Sur ces bonnes paroles il prit la main du grand blond et l'entraîna dans la chambre….

Dans le Parc

Drago était allongé sur le ventre, dans l'herbe à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il était totalement concentré sur une vision des plus attirantes. Le blond, la tête à moitié cachée dans ses bras, regardait son petit serpent, entièrement captivé par le livre qu'il était en train de lire et prenait des notes. Il entendait la plume gratter avec frénésie sur le parchemin e pas une fois Harry n'avait baissé les yeux vers lui. Il suivait des yeux cette petite langue rose qui apparaissait de temps à autre. Le blond rit doucement. Le brun le regarda et rougit instantanément.

Sa fait longtemps que tu me regardes ?

Un moment oui…Tu sais que t'es vraiment mignon quand tu es concentré…, souffla le blond se se redressant un peu, faisant rougir encore plus le brun.

Drago se mit devant Harry et lui enleva le livre et ses notes qu'il posa à côté avant de prendre les cuisses d'Harry et de le tirer son lui avant de s'allonger confortablement sur lui, entre ses jambes. Il alla alors embrasser son chéri avec passion, caressant doucement ses flancs.

Tu crois que tu peux m'allumer comme ça et t'en sortir, petit serpent, souffla Drago avec un sourire, en allant embrasser son cou puis torturer le lobe de son oreille.

Je…c'était…pas…dans mes intentions…., dit le brun très rouge, ayant brusquement chaud.

Vraiment….c'était peut être pas intentionnel mais tu vas en subir les consequences…

Drago sourit et retourna l'embrasser voracement, faisant gémir son petit serpent préféré. Au fil des minutes, leur échange devint de plus en plus passionné, la chaleur se répandant dans leur deux corps. Drago entreprit de faire un suçon dans le cou du brun descendant ses mains sur ses fesses alors qu'Harry nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le blond pétrit doucement ses fesses alors qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Il mordit doucement son cou doucement avant qu'une de ses mains glisse sur le corps du plus jeune, allant masser son entrejambe.

Harry gémissait doucement sous les attentions de son petit ami qui se délectait des bruits qu'il faisait. Il avait chaud et se sentait très excité. Son sexe se durcit un peu plus quand Drago vint toucher son érection à travers le tissu, toutes ces sensations se trouvant amplifié par le fait qu'il sentait le sexe dur de son blond contre son aine. Il sentit bientôt son petit ami défaire sa braguette tout en l'embrassant avant de glisser sa main dans son boxer pour le masturber doucement. Le brun se cambra tout en soupirant de plaisir.

Drago se sentait très excité par la situation, continuant de l'embrasser tout en bougeant sa main. Il sentit le brun se tendre contre lui en poussant un cri de pure extase. Le blond murmura un sort pour le nettoyer et embrassa doucement le visage rouge d'Harry. Puis il le rhabilla et lui sourit.

Sa va chéri ?demanda t il doucement.

Wouaw, dit Harry avec un sourire, c'était bien….

Va falloir recommencer alors, rit doucement son petit ami.

Ouais… dit Harry en se redressant.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux pas recommencer ?

Non c'est pas ça…. Je veux simplement pas qu'on aille trop vite… Je suis pas près à aller plus loin tu comprends ? On est ensemble depuis une semaine et puis….

Hey chéri calme toi je te forcerais à rien…ne t'inquiète pas…on fera comme tu veux à ton rythme c'est pas un problème…je peux attendre tu sais…

C'est juste que, avec tes exs, c'était un peu…expédétifs…

C'est pas la même chose, dit il en l'embrassant, toi je t'aime depuis qu'on est tout petit…les autres étaient insignifiant comparé à toi…

Je t'aime aussi tu sais, dit Harry avant de l'embrasser avant de descendre sa main sur son entrejambe.

Laisse, dit l'autre en enlevant sa main avant de secouer la tête en voyant que le brun allait protester. Sa va, vraiment….

Il sourit puis se pencha pour embrasser son chéri.

Severus était à son bureau en train de corriger des copies. Les gryffondors et les Serpentards de 6eme années dont son fils et son filleul faisaient partit. Heureusement d'ailleurs, ils remontaient un peu le niveau. Il avait dîné dans la grande salle avec Remus puis ils étaient venu ici et chacun s'était penché sur ses copies. Le professeur de potion avait déjà fait les copies des 5 eme années. Et bientôt il aurait finit celles de la classe de son fils chéri. Il sentit soudaain deux bras l'enlacer.

Tu martyrise encore un pauvre élève ? demanda Remus à son oreille.

Pauvre c'est le cas de le dire, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Weasley me rend des devoirs si nul que même un troll mentalement arriéré pourrait surpasser…

J'avoue que les devoirs qu'il rend sont… insipides…, rit doucement Remus en embrassant sa joue, tu viens te coucher ?

Vas y j'arrive…

Severus termina son paquet de copie et se rendit dans sa chambre ou son loup était au lit avec un livre. Le brun se mit en boxer avant de le rejoindre sous la couette alors que l'autre homme éteignait la lumière. Directement le brun alla prendre son compagnon dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion. Au bout d'un moment il se mit sur lui ne cessant de l'embrasser laissant ses mains courir sur son corps.

Remus n'était pas en reste, il se frottait contre lui tout en caressant le dos de son homme, allant même jusqu'à masser doucement ses fesses. Il finit par passer une main entre leur deux corps, passant directement dans le boxer pour le masturber doucement. Il rêvait de cet instant avec Severus depuis tellement longtemps, il le désirait depuis tellement d'années qu'il se laissait totalement aller entre les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis tout ce temps.

Severus sentit son souffle se faire saccadé, bien qu'il appréciait voir son chéri se lacher avec lui et prendre quelques initiatives. Il enleva son boxer puis celui de Remus avant de retourner l'embrasser puis d'aller explorer son corps avec sa langue. Le loup garou se mordit la lèvre tout en lâchant de petits gémissements. Le maître des potions arriva enfin à son sexe et, d'abord hésitant, en entendant les petits cris de plaisir de son homme, il s'enhardit et fit voir des étoiles à son homme.

Quand il le sentit près de la jouissance, il se redressa et alla l'embrasser doucement. Alors qu'il allait lui présenter ses doigts pour le préparer, Remus les repoussa doucement en lui disant qu'il n'était pas vierge et qu'il avait envi de lui maintenant. Severus sourit et le pénétra doucement en l'embrassant, avant de s'immobiliser pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Quelques minutes plus tard, remplit de baisers et de caresses il commença de longs et profonds mouvements. Le brun lâcha plusieurs râle de plaisir, embrassant, léchant et mordant le cou de son chéri qui gémissait de plaisir sous lui.

Plusieurs minutes d'intense plaisir passèrent tout les deux s'embrassant avec passion, Severus allant de plus en plus vite et lorsqu'il se sentit au bord du gouffre il prit en même le sexe de son loup calquant le rythme de sa main sur celui de ses coups de reins et ils finir parjouir tout les deux presque en même temps. Le maître des potions serra doucement son compagnon contre lui en l'embrassant avant de se laisser tomber à côté avec un sourire. Il prit l'autre homme dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent, ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre….

Eh bien voilà, chapitre 9 achevé !!!

J'espère que ça vous a plu, dites le moi !!!!!!

Le chapitre 10 viendra dans un moment, car j'ai des exam !!!!!(la poisse)

Sur ce je vous dit à plus mes choupinou !!!!!Gros bisous !!!!!!!!

GothSevBlack


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou ici GothSevBlack!**

**Tout d'abord je voulais remercier tout ceux qui me suive et qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. **

**Je pense tout particulièrement à BlackCat-Sama qui m'a laissé une super review et très longue qui m'a énormément touché (eh non la longueure ne me dérange pas ça m'ai arrivé de faire comme toi!) **

**Vraiment merci à vous tous!**

**Donc je vais vous laissez avec le chapitre 10 en espérant que sa vous plaise toujours, gros bisous tet bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 10.**

Un mois était passé depuis cette semaine pleine de rebondissement. Severus et Remus étaient plus proche que jamais, et il en était de même pour Sirius et Lucius qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre à s'envoyer en l'air. Mais ce qui nous intéressait à présent c'était les quatre adolescents, au fond de la bibliothèque. Blaise et Théo était sur un vieux canapé alors que Drago et Harry était assis à la table en face d'eux, plusieurs étagères remplit de livre leur conféraient une certaine intimité en plus du sort qu'ils avaient jeté.

Pourquoi on doit passer l'après midi entière ici ? se plaignit à nouveau Blaise. Les examens sont dans trois moi et on s'est déjà assez prit la tête l'an dernier avec les Buses. Il suffit juste d'avoir la moyenne et c'est bon pas besoin de s'y prendre si tôt.

Va dire ça à mon père, dit Harry, si je n'ai pas d'excellent résultat il va m'arracher la tête. Jusqu'à présent il a toujours été satisfait et c'est pas cette année que ça va changer.

La poisse…pourquoi je suis obligé de venir alors… vous m'ignorez, je pourrait aussi ne pas être la ça changerait rien.

On fait ça pour toi Blaise, dit Théo sans lever les yeux de son liivre. De nous quatre tu es celui qu'en a le plus besoin.

Ouais moi si j'étais Drago, je me prendrais pas autant la tête.

Sache qu'un Malefoy ne se contente pas du médiocre, il se doit d'atteindre l'excellence…, dit le blond avec un air hautain qui fit sourire Harry.

C'est ça ouais c'est juste pour plaire au petit brun, c'est à cause de lui qu'on est la…, dit le brun en boudant. Sa mérite une compensation, dit il en ignorant Harry qui lui tirait la langue.

Blaise, je peux savoir ce que ta main fait dans mon caleçon ?

Elle prend sa compensation…..

Franchement t'es dégueu, dit Harry, t'es pas obligé de le tripoter devant nous, tu pourrais attendre que vous soyez seul, on a pas envi de voir ça.

C'est le cadet de mes soucis, dit le black, si Théo chéri était d'accord pour que je lui fasse l'amour je le ferais même dans la grande salle sous le nez de Mc Gonagall et de Dumbledore…

T'es vraiment immonde, dit Drago.

Et moi qui croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas trouver pire que Sirius, je m'étais lourdement trompé, dit Lucius en s'avançant vers eux.

Il salua Blaise et Théo avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur la joue de son fils et de son filleul. Harry ne parut pas gêné alors que le blond, un peu rouge, grognait sous le rit moqueur du black en face de lui.

Harry, on se voit ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau d'accord ?demanda Malefoy Senior.

Bien sûr oncle Lucius, Sirius ne va pas être jaloux ?

Il a décidé de reformer les maraudeur, il a échafaudé tout un plan abracadabrant pour convaincre Remus, profitant que ton père doive faire d'urgence des potions pour saint mangouste….Enfin tu connais Sirius.

Remus ne va pas apprécier, grimaça le brun.

Il est pas un peu vieux ? demanda Drago, c'est vrai si il devait y avoir des maraudeurs ça devrait être nous…

Bonne idée, approuva Blaise.

N'y pensez même pas, dit le grand blond en regardant les quatre adolescents…. Révisez bien on se voit au dîner…

Il faut qu'on trouve une blague à faire, un truc grandiose pour signifiait que l'ère des Serpents à sonné…, dit Blaise excité, une fois le père de son ami, partit.

Oncle Lucius nous à dit….

Oncle Lucius, reprit le black, ne nous à pas demander si on allait suivre son simple conseil. Et puis ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Tu me fais vraiment peur avec ce sourire chéri, dit Théo en grimaçant, regardant Blaise et son sourire de psychopathe.

A 20 heures précise Harry frappa à la porte des appartements de Lucius qui lui ouvrit. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et ce fut le blond qui prit la parole en premier.

Ce soir, Harry, tu vas boire la potion et tu te transformeras en ton animagus, dit il avec fierté.

Ce soir ? Mais ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on s'entraîne, normalement ça prend du temps….

Harry tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu as énormément de pouvoir… Tu avais à peine 8 ans que tu pouvais te servir de ta magie instinctive…même Dumbledore était incapable de faire ça….Tu deviendra un très grand sorcier…crois moi.

Merci oncle Lucius…Comment as-tu eut la potion ? Elle est hyper compliquée à faire…demanda le brun en prenant la fiole que l'adulte lui tendait.

Je l'ai faite….hey je suis doué en potion je te signal et ton père la vérifiée, je lui ai dit que c'était pour un ami, dit il en voyant l'air septique du brun. Quand tu vas la boire, tu te transformeras directement en animal. Ensuite on travaillera sur le passage de l'état d'animal à celui d'humain et inversement.

Harry, hocha la tête et se leva puis il but la potion d'un trait. Pendant quelques secondes il se passa rien puis Harry commença à rapetisser et quelques secondes encore après à sa place se tenait un mignon petit chaton noir, aux yeux vert avec juste une tache blanche sous son oreille. Lucius sourit en le voyant faire quelques pas incertain. Il s'avança et prit le chaton dans ses bras caressant doucement sa tête et son cou, le faisant ronronner.

Avec un sourire, il reposa le chat à terre et lança le contre sort. Et la mignon petit chaton redevint son filleul.

Wouaw….c'était trop bizarre mais…super…, dit le petit brun. Et maintenant ?

Je vais t'apprendre le sort pour que tu te transforme, tu auras besoin de ta baguette cela va de soit. Tu vas le maîtriser presque instantanément je pense. La ou on va travailler c'est te retransformer en humain. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te lancer le contre sort et vu que tu n'es pas répertorié par le ministère, il faut que le moins de personnes possible soit au courant.

D'accord…. Pour l'instant ne dis rien à personne s'il te plaît….Je le ferais moi-même.

C'est comme tu veux Harry. Maintenant voilà comment nous allons procéder. Tu vas te transformer en chat et ensuite tu auras trois essais pour redevenir humain. Si tu n'y arrive pas je te retransformerai et on fera un bilan. Et on fera ça jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives… Si on n'obtient pas de résultat ce soir, surtout n'essai pas seul d'accord ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent cet entrainement pour le moins peu banal. Pendant une heure Harry s'entraîna sans relâche et il réussit enfin à se retransformer en humain. Il réessaya encore plusieurs fois pour être sur d'y arriver et il y parvint à chaque fois.

C'est très bien Harry, je suis très fier de toi, dit Lucius en faisant un câlin.

Merci Oncle Lucius, dit le petit brun, je peux y aller ?

Oui vas y, et fais attention à toi…

Promis, toi aussi oncle Lucius, Bonne nuit…

Bonne nuit…

Drago venait de terminer son repas et marchait dans les cachots en direction de son dortoir. Harry avait un rendez vous avec son père pour il ne savait quelle raison. A chaque fois qu'il lui demandait, le brun ne lui répondait pas. Sa faisait un mois que ça durait. C'est pourquoi il était la à présent, seul et qu'il serait obligé de rester dans la salle commune puisque l'obsédé qu'était Blaise ne ratait pas une occasion de pouvoir bécoter et tripoter Théo. Le blond l'aurait presque plein.

Hey Drago, dit une voie derrière lui.

Oh, Oncle Sev c'est toi…avec Oncle Remus, dit le blond avec un sourire. Vous êtes mignons tout les deux, ajouta t il en faisant un peu rougir les deux concernés.

Tu n'es pas avec Harry ? demanda le grand brun.

Non depuis un mois, monsieur à de régulier rendez vous avec mon père dont il ne veut rien me dire. Ce soir ne fait pas exception. Donc je suis seul.

Et Blaise et Théodore ? demanda Remus.

Je ne tiens pas à voir Blaise tripoter toute la soirée Théo comme d'habitude, j'en ai déjà assez quand ils oublis le sort de silence….

Lucius ne m'a pas parlé de ces rendez vous et Harry non plus…., dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Je verrais ça plus tard, Drago veux tu m'aider à préparer les potions pour Saint Mangouste ?

Bien sur Oncle Sev, ça me rappellera l'époque ou tu nous apprenais à faire des potions avec Harry les week ends….

Vous avez de la chance, dit Remus avec une moue triste.

Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant faire les potions…

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour échapper à Sirius ce soir, je le vois depuis une semaine, surexcité à courir partout et à ricaner comme lorsqu'on préparait un mauvais coup quand on été élèves…

Trop tard, dit Severus, tu lui as promit…

Ils se rendirent donc tout les trois dans les appartements du maître des potions, Remus allant se morfondre dans le canapé comme un condamné à moi, alors que Severus et Drago se rendaient dans le laboratoire du professeur pour faire leurs potions.

Le loup garou n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un Sirius surexcité ne pénètre dans les appartements de son beau brun tenant dans ses bras de nombreux rouleaux de parchemins. Le châtain soupira. Qu'est ce Sirius avait encore inventé….

Harry sortit des appartements de Lucius sous sa forme de chat. Il avait plein de choses à découvrir ! C'est vrai après tout sa nouvelle forme de chat lui donnait plein d'avantage non négligeable. Il était tout petit, pouvait se balader comme bon lui semblait, ses yeux voyaient mieux que ceux d'un humain, son odorat et sa souplesse étaient eux aussi plus développer. Il se rendit dans les cachots à la recherche de son petit ami quand il entendit des cris en passant devant les appartements de son père.

Il s'approcha silencieusement et tendit l'oreille, détectant 4 odeurs qu'il connaissait bien, son père, Remus, Sirius et son petit ami.

« - Sirius j'ai dit non ! s'exclama la voie de Remus.

Mais Remy, les maraudeurs c'est notre vie ! On pourrait se venger de ce que les serpentards nous on fait ! Et de Dumbledore et tous ses coups fourrés et de toutes les fois où il s'est mêlé de nos vies…

Tu veux te venger sur des élèves innocents en plus non mais tu as perdu l'esprit ? Dumbledore je dis pas mais des élèves ? Et puis non on est trop vieux pour ce genre de pitrerie…Et puis dit toi que tout le temps que tu passeras à échafauder des coups foireux, tu ne le passeras pas à faire des galipettes avec Lucius !

Il y eut un blanc de plusieurs secondes pendant lequel aucun des deux ne parla avant qu'on entende un bruissement de parchemin.

Ok j'avoue que tu as raison mais quand même toutes les blagues que je viens de te montrer étaient bien trouvée non ?

C'est vrai que c'est étonnant que même après toutes ces années tu trouve encore le moyen de pondre ce genre de vengeance ridicule, surtout envers des Serpentard qui n' ont rien fait et dont ton filleul et ton beau fils font partit.

Quoi ? Sirius prévoyait de se venger sur les Serpentards ? Harry eut un sourire machiavélique, enfin autant qu'un chat peut avoir un sourire cruel. Le brun pensa alors que c'est lui qui allait se venger et que pour une fois il ne jouerait pas contre Blaise mais en équipe avec lui, près à mettre Poudlard à feu et à sang ! Foi de Snape !

_**Dans le dortoir des Serpentards.**_

Théo s'assit sur son lit en soupirant, il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre après cette trop longue journée de révision. Mais c'était sans compter sur Blaise qui le rejoint rapidement, s'asseyant à ses côté en embrassant son cou.

Sa ne va pas ? demanda le Black.

Si mes toutes ses révisions m'épuisent…moralement je veux dire…

Je savais qu'on ne devait pas réviser autant…

Blaise ne dit pas de sottise tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il faut avoir les meilleurs résultats possible et qu'on est gagnant sur tous les tableaux…

Désolé de te contredire chéri, mais pas tous, dit il en l'attirant sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser ses mains se baladant sur son corps, le tripotant. Tu vois ça ce sera toujours mieux que les études…

Qui sait….dit Théo avec un petit sourire que le black lui voyait rarement et qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ? demanda t il d'un air sombre.

On va faire un marché toi et moi, si au examen de fin d'année tu as au moins un E dans chaque matière avec au moins deux matières ayant un optimal, je te donne ma virginité et serais ton esclave sexuel pendant une semaine.

Mais jamais j'aurais ces notes là ! s'exclama le black. Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envi que ça aille plus loin entre nous ! Déjà je dois attendre trois mois et en plus je ne suis pas sur de t'avoir c'est même l'inverse, je suis presque certain de ne pas y arriver !

Tu m'énerve, dit le châtain en se levant, tu rapportes toujours tout au sexe ! Tu me dis que toi et moi c'est différents de tes relations d'avant mais tu n'en donne pas l'impression. Dès que tu peux, tu me tripote en essayant d'aller toujours plus loin alors que tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas !

Enfin tu avoues, tu ne veux pas qu'on soit intime, pourquoi tu es avec moi alors hein ? Parce que tu en avais marre d'être célibataire ?

Tu es stupide ! Tu confonds tout, je suis vierge bordel, et je sors avec toi depuis un mois, toi qui a l'habitude de mettre tout ce qui a un beau cul dans ton lit pour ensuite les jeter comme des malpropres le lendemain matin !

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, ça veut dire que j'ai raison ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est un petit ami pour faire comme tout le monde, peu importe que ce soit moi ou un autre…

Tu es un crétin, si tu crois que je n'ai pas eut de propositions déjà avant tu te goure, mais j'ai refusé parce que j'étais amoureux de toi ! Maintenant si je dois coucher avec toi pour que tu ais confiance en moi et mes sentiments, tu peux aller te faire voir !

Théo…

Non, ça suffit, tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais tu semble incapable de te retenir trois mois, trois minuscule mois. Tu ne te dis pas que si on va trop vite notre relation va forcément échoués, que peut être je n'ai pas envi parce que je ne suis pas près ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi et tes envies primaires sans penser aux sentiments que soit disant tu as, tu te comportes comme un animal !

Théo termina sa tirade essoufflé, regardant Blaise. Il prit des affaires dans son placard et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se calmer. Le black pendant ce temps resta sur le lit de son petit ami à réfléchir. Ce qu'avait dit Théo était vrai. Mais il n'était pas habitué à ça lui… Jamais il n'avait eut de relations vraiment sérieuse et d'ailleurs jamais il n'en avait eut envi…Sauf avec Théo… Et il était en train de tout gâcher…

Son camarade finit par sortir de la salle de bain en pyjama sans le regarder. Blaise se leva et alla à son tour prendre une douche pour réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse… Depuis plusieurs années il aimait son petit ami sans oser le lui dire… Sa avait commencé en première année. D'abord il n'avait pas remarqué le garçon timide. Puis peu à peu il avait appris à le connaître, et il avait adoré découvrir toutes les facettes de cet étrange petit bonhomme.

Il avait été fasciné par la personnalité de son camarade, tantôt calme et doux, tantôt froid et incisif, à l'esprit manipulateur et sournois, tantôt colérique et impulsif, franc, tantôt triste et amer… C'est ainsi que l'obsession de Blaise pour Théo commença et plus les années passèrent plus il s'attachait à lui et voulait en savoir toujours plus. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte, un jour où il parlait avec Drago des sentiments que ce derniers avait pour Harry, qu'il était amoureux de Théo se reconnaissant de manière terrifiante dans les paroles de son ami blond.

Blaise ferma le robinet et sortit de la douche, entreprenant de se sécher avec une serviette, les yeux dans le vague toujours en pleine réflexion. Définitivement, non il ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Après tout se temps à rêver de son Théo, d'être avec lui, non il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il enfila son pyjama et rentra dans le dortoir. L'autre jeune homme était apparemment dans son lit les rideaux tirés. Le Serpentard s'approcha et les ouvrit doucement d'un coté, pour le découvrir en train de lire les yeux un peu rouges.

Soupirant il se glissa à ses côtés et l'attira contre lui en fermant les yeux alors que l'autre fermait et posait son livre à terre. Blaise le regarda longuement caressant ses joues doucement puis ses cheveux avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tu avais raison mon amour, chuchota Blaise, je t'aime mais je ne pense qu'au sexe, parce que ça a toujours été juste pour le sexe. Mais toi c'est différent. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine entre nous, j'ai rêvé de t'avoir trop souvent…

Je ne veux pas de ça s'arrête non plus, répondit l'autre. Je t'aime aussi…

Je sais et je vais faire des efforts, je te le promets et j'accepte ton marché, je réussirais pour toi mon amour…

Théo sourit et Blaise le serra fortement dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de finir par s'endormir, son chéri toujours dans ses bras.

Drago sortit des appartements de son parrain et marcha vers les cachots. Il ne savait pas ou se trouvait Harry. Tout comme il ne savait pas ce que son petit ami fabriquait avec son père mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus c'était de voir que Severus ne savait pas non plus. Enfin il arriva devant le tableau de la salle commune et au moment ou il allait prononcer le mot de passe il sentit quelque chose se frotter à sa jambe.

Il baissa les yeux et aperçu un mignon petit chat noir. Il le s'accroupi et le prit dans ses bras, le caressant doucement.

Ben alors t'es perdu ? demanda t il au chat en le regardant, remarquant la couleur de ses yeux qui lui rappelait étrangement ceux d'Harry.

Maouwww, fit le chat doucement en faisant sourire le blond.

Ton maître doit s'inquiéter…c'est froid les cachots pour un si ptit chat tu vas attrapper froid, ce soir tu restes avec moi.

Drago rentra dans la salle commune et alla s'installer sur le canapé, son mignon petit matou sur les genoux, le caressant en le faisant ronronner.

Eh ben, on dirait que t'es en manque de caresse toi… Je suis sur que Harry t'adorerait, et que tu l'aimerais beaucoup aussi…

Maouw ? fit le chat-Harry comme une interrogation.

Harry, c'est mon petit ami, et il est trop mignon, comme toi, tout petit, tout gentil, tout doux….adorable, je l'aime tellement, dit le blond quelque peu rêveur.

Harry, toujours sous sa forme de chat était très satisfait de ce qu'il entendait. Et son blond semblait perdu dans ses pensées, alors il ne fit rien, restant immobile pour voir si son chéri allait continuer à parler de lui.

C'est cool que tu sois là le chat, j'attends justement Harry et je ne sais pas quand il va rentrer… Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique avec mon père. Même Oncle Sev n'a pas l'air de savoir, j'avoue que d'un coté ça m'inquiète mais je sais que papa ne ferait rien de dangereux pour Harry.

Le chat fit un petit bruit pour dire qu'il était d'accord même si Drago n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

Si je ne retrouve pas ton maître, je t'offrirais à Harry, je suis sur qu'il t'adorera…Il est si innocent si pur… Parfois j'ai peur de le salir. C'est bête je sais, je tourne poufsouffle quand il s'agit d'Harry. Je l'aime depuis si longtemps, je change totalement quand il est là.

Harry ronronna un peu plus fort, très satisfait des caresses mes aussi des paroles de Drago.

Toi tu t'en fiche hein ? Du moment qu'on te papouille… On va aller attendre dans le dortoir…

Le préfet se leva, le chat toujours dans les bras et monta dans les étages pour rejoindre son dortoir. Mais une fois devant la porte, la boule de poil s'agita et sauta à terre avant de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse. Drago resta hébété plusieurs secondes ,ne sachant que faire puis finit par redescendre lentement les escaliers.

C'est Harry qu'il trouva près du portrait. Il s'approcha de lui alors avec un grand sourire.

Te voilà !

Oui, dit le brun en allant l'embrasser doucement laissant son petit ami l'enlacer. Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul, Oncle Lucius et moi on a finit…ce qu'on avait à faire….

Ben j'ai aidé Oncle Sev pour les potions de Saint Mangouste… Je peux savoir ce que vous trafiquez au juste avec mon père ?

Je te dirais bientôt…

Ok…au fait t'as pas vu un chat, un chaton noir passer ?

Si mais il est sortit en courant au moment ou je rentrais, mentit le plus petit.

Pas grave, dit il en attirant le brun dans le canapé de la salle commune. Alors Sirius et son plan de reformation des maraudeurs ?

Remus n'a pas accepté comme tu t'en doutes mais il y a deux ou trois chose dont j'aimerais que nous parlions tout les quatre avec Blaise et Théo… Une idée m'est venu mais nous verrons ça demain… D'ailleurs tu crois qu'on peut monter sans les déranger ?

Restons un peu là, on est bien.

Drago sourit à son petit brun et se pencha pour l'embrasser, un bras passé autour de lui. Harry répondit avec plaisir à se baiser glissant une de ses mains sur la nuque puis dans les cheveux de son chéri. Le blond passa alors ses deux bras autour de sa taille et les fit tout les deux basculer sur le canapé sans cesser de l'embrasser. Au bout de quelques secondes il descendit dans son cou pour le lécher et le mordiller doucement, sachant que c'était un endroit sensible pour l'autre Serpentard. Sa réaction ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, le brun lâchant un petit gémissement, frissonnant en sentant les mains de Drago caresser ses flancs et ses hanches. Harry le repoussa à grande peine et se redressa, tout rouge.

On va éviter de faire plus, n'importe qui pourrait descendre…

Comme tu veux, ajouta Drago, vraiment frustré. On a qu'à monter….

Finalement ils regagnèrent le dortoir et se couchèrent dans le lit de Drago, en pyjama dans les bras l'un de l'autre et finirent par s'endormir après plusieurs baisers.

Drago entendit son réveil sonner. Il n'avait pas vraiment envi de se lever mais il n'avait pas le choix. Mais ce matin il avait un étrange pressentiment qui sortait de nulle part. Pourtant il était encore couché, avec l'homme de sa vie dans ses bras… Mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait. Et il comprit enfin ce que c'était au moment ou il ouvrait les yeux. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui dire pourquoi le visage de son parrain, orné d'un rictus démoniaque à faire pleurer Voldemort, se trouvait à 2 cm de son visage ?

Une fois que son cerveau, encore endormit, assimila cet état de fait, il poussa un hurlement et eut un mouvement de recul ayant pour conséquence de le faire chuter du lit, sur les fesses lui faisant pousser un glapissement de douleur. C'est alors que la voie mélodieuse du fils de la terreur des cachots, plus endormit que réveillé, se fit entendre alors que Drago regardait Severus fixement avec un air stupéfé/terrorisé/implorant/étonné /désespéré/suppliant/éffondré.

Bordel Dray mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ! C'est pas comme si tu te réveillé au côté d'un inconnu après une nuit de débauche…ramène ton joli derrière dans le lit et viens me réchauffé j'ai froid…, grogna la voie du brun en se cachant sous la couette.

Drago vit avec horreur le rictus de son parrain s'agrandir, lui promettant mille tortures. Il sut précisément à cet instant qu'il allait mourir incessamment sous peu. Severus montra Harry du doigt à Drago et lui dit les mots les plus effroyables qu'il aurait pu entendre. « vous 10 minutes ». Et le maître des potions s'en alla sous les regards gênés de Théo et Blaise qui compatirent sérieusement au sort de leurs amis.

Le blond se releva et réveilla le brun, totalement en panique et lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Sa donnait un truc du genre : « Bordel Harry je t'aime…je t'aimerais toujours… je suis désolé… je vais mourir …j'ai pas encore fait mon testament…. Embrasse mon père pour moi…il va me castré…enfin si il est gentil…il va me donner à Remus pendant la pleine lune… il va me donner comme cobaye à Sirius pour ses farces…tu te rend compte ?... n'oubli pas, je t'aime et je prendrais toute la faute sur moi… il va tester ses potions sur moi…je suis mort…je suis trop jeune…et bien trop beau… »

Harry le regardait faire des allers et retours dans la chambre en s'habillant, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. C'est Blaise qui lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé plus tôt faisant jurer le brun entre ses dents. Il s'habilla à son tour et finit par se rendre dans le bureau de son père avec son petit ami qui l'embrassa passionnément avant d'entrer en lui faisant ses adieux. Seveurs les fit entrer et asseoir avant de les regarder en jetant des œillades meurtrières à son filleul.

Ce matin je me suis dit que j'allais réveiller mon fils comme quand il était petit, profitant d'un passage dans la salle commune pour y remettre de l'ordre et surprise quand j'arrive dans le dortoir de mon précieux et innocent bébé je le retrouve à partager son lit avec un pervers. Explications ! s'exclama Severus avec autorité en les faisant sursauter.

Rien de spécial, dit Harry qui en avait marre de la surprotection de son père, moi dormant dans les bras de mon petit ami. Rien de nouveau quoi…

Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois ?

Bien sûr que nous, depuis qu'on sort ensemble on dort ensemble aussi.

Tu as dévergondé mon fils, espèce de dépravé !

PAPA, ARRETE MAINTENANT SA SUFFIT.

HARRY SEVERUS SNAPE JE T INTERDIT DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON, JE SUIS TON PÈRE. ET TU ME DOIS LE RESPECT.

TOI AUSSI TU DEVRAIS APPRENDRE A ME RESPECTER ET SURTOUT MA VIE PRIVEE !

Je te signale que tu es à ma charge et qu'il est de mon devoir de veiller sur toi ! Tu n'es pas majeur donc je suis responsable de toi et de tes agissements !

Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Et tu explique comment la position dans laquelle je t'ai trouvé ce matin ? Tu crois que c'est convenable de donner ton corps ainsi ! Je me disais que cela faisait un peu rapide au bout d'un mois et demi de relations et j'apprends quoi ? Que tu t'allonges comme une trainée le premier soir ?

Harry resta muet sous le choc. Son père avait il si peu d'estime pour lui ? Le fait qu'il puisse penser ça lui déchira le cœur et son regard se remplit de larmes. Il se leva, voulant fuir cet endroit et son père qui finalement se comportait à ce moment comme Weasley l'aurait fait en le traitant presque de pute. Mais le blond retint son petit ami et le serra dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer avant de regarder Severus.

Sa serre à rien de pleurer maintenant, grinça Severus, au fond de lui aussi chagriné que son fils.

Oncle Sev, il y a erreur là…

A vraiment ? dit il d'un ton doucereux en regardant Drago. Et ou est cette erreur ? Vous avez couché ensemble que le deuxième soir ou vous étiez ensemble et pas le premier ?

Les pleurs d'Harry redoublèrent en entendant les paroles de son père.

Oncle Sev, ce n'est pas parce que tu nous a trouvé dans le même lit que l'on couche forcément ensemble.

Je sais mais j'ai aussi entendu pas mal de choses sur vous…Hier en allant porter des potions à l'infirmerie je suis tombé sur une conversation entre Weasley et sa bande de macaque qui qui disait clairement que vous étiez intimes avant même de sortir ensemble, je ne voulais pas le croire mais entre ce que j'ai vu et entendu ce matin il n'y a plus de doute possible.

ET TU CROIS CE CRETIN ? JE TE SIGNALE QU IL N ARRETE PAS DE DIRE PRTOUT QUE JE COUCHE AUSSI AVEC ONCLE LUCIUS POUR QUELQUES GAILLONS. ET MAINTENANT TU FAIS QUOI ? TU FAIS METTRE ONCLE LUCIUS SOUS LES VERROUX POUR DETOURNEMENT DE MINEUR PARCE QUE CE CRETIN DE WEASLEY RACONTE DES HORREURS SUR MOI PARCE QU IL ME VEUT ET QU IL EST JALOUX ? hurla Harry, le visage baigné de larme.

C'est vrai Oncle Sev, certes Harry et moi on dort ensemble mais honnêtement on a jamais eut de relation sexuelles, et Weasley raconte ce genre de choses depuis des années parce que Harry l'intéresse et qu'il est jaloux…vraiment…

Alors vous deux…

Oui, je suis encore vierge si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, dit Harry en colère en essuyant ses larmes. Tu parles de respect mais tu n'en a même pas pour moi. Comment as-tu pu penser ou croire une telle chose ? Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais mentit, je n'ai rien fait qui puisse trahir ta confiance, jamais, je t'ai toujours écouté et obéis…

Harry, dit Severus, en train de culpabiliser, excuse moi je…

NON, le coupa son fils, TU M AS TRAITER DE PUTE ! TU DOUTES DE MOI ALORS QUE TU N AS AUCUNR RAISON DE LE FAIRE ! PUISUQ UE TU PREFERE CROIRE CE CONNARD DE WEASLEY ET BIEN ADOPTE LE ! JE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE PARLER OU TE VOIR .

Harry s'enfuit du bureau en courant en se réfugiant dans le dortoir alors que Drago empêchait Severus de suivre son fils.

Non Oncle Sev, dit Drago. Laisse le se calmer…vous parlerez ensuite.

Drago…je suis désolé mais j'ai eut peur tu comprends, c'est mon fils.

Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas…mais essai de nous faire confiance, je te l'ai dit, j'aime Harry et je suis son premier petit ami…je sais qu'il ne sera pas près avant un moment et regarde le temps que j'ai attendu pour me mettre avec, alors je suis capable d'attendre encore un moment tu crois pas ?

Si… j'ai peur de le voir grandir et s'éloigner…maintenant il me déteste…

C'est pas vrai il t'aime et tu le sais, dit le blond en faisant un câlin à son parrain qui était assez bouleversé, tu l'as blessé, alors laisse lui le temps de se calmer et ensuite vous parlerez, il est en colère c'est tout…

Merci Drago.

De rien oncle Sev je lui parlerais et ça va s'arranger. On se voit au petit dèj.

Drago le laissa après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue, le voyant vraiment chamboulé puis partit rejoindre son petit serpent. Severus soupira, il avait tout fait à l'envers. Il était stupide, il aurait du avoir confiance en son fils et son filleul. Il ira s'excuser et il espérait au fond de lui que son fils lui pardonnerait les paroles odieuses qu'il lui avait jetées à la figure.

**A suivre…**

**Y'a de l'orage dans l'air…. Mais aussi quelques surprises dans le prochain chapitre !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu mes petits choux sans crème (j'aime pas la crème). N'oubliez pas les reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir !**

**Gros bisous et a bientôt mes choupinous !**

**GothSevBlack.**


End file.
